The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by starfreak23
Summary: Agent Jessica Wade is a mutant, training to be and living with the Avengers. When she's ordered by Directer Fury to train with Loki, unwillingly, both sides learn a bit more every lesson. I really suck at summaries , so I really hope you like the story. Rated T for a slight use of language and hopefully a romantic air to it later on. (Fixed: I'm so sorry for the mix up, guys)
1. The Bad News

The Sorcerer's Apprentice- chapter 1- 1st draft- idea pending

"Tony, I'm not going to let some old fart teach me how to do what I do." A female voice rang out through the room.

"Jes, come on. I don't really like the guy all too well-"

"Having tried to destroy New York a few years back..." she mumbled.

"Screw destroying New York, he tossed me out my own window!" Tony Stark defended, exasperated. "I know he's not all that likable, but he's like the_ king_ of your little coven!"

"I'm not a witch, Stark." she started.

"No I'm sorry, you're right. You're our dog." He retaliated.

"Shut up, Stark. I'm not go-"

Director Fury chose that precise moment to enter the penthouse living room, finding a place to stand right behind the smallish female figure. "Yes, you are, Agent Wade," was his deep reply. The young woman's long brown hair whipped his chest as she turned.

_Jesus, working with these spies I'mma die before I officially become an agent! Living with the rest of the avengers already is hard enough-_

"Director, I-" she stammered.

"He is still not to be fully trusted, but you need to be trained by someone who knows your trade," he stated, the _no-nonsense _tone clear as crystal.

Her blue eyes met his brown one. "Sir, he's a war criminal." she sighed.

His tone did not change. "You DO need to train, Wade, to control your powers."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Jessica sighed, trying to get her point across.

"Granted."

"I've been training since I was 8. I'm 22 now. Xavier-"

"Xavier's school does not have a sorcerer or sorceress to train you, did it?" The director interrupted.

She sighed, defeated. "No, sir."

"You will train with Loki, once a week, till you are fully able to control your powers. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He exited the premises, leaving a smug Tony.

"Alright, say it. Say it out-loud." She sighed.

"Told ya." he smiled as he waltzed out of the room.

She sighed and walked onto the balcony, finding Dr. Bruce Banner in his usual thinking spot, staring out into Manhattan. He was the smallest male Avenger, allowing her 5' 4" frame to better relate to him, and she leaned slightly into him.

"What happened?" He asked, honestly curious.

"I am to train with Loki if I ever want to become a true field agent."

"Ouch... At least you get the chance to train." he tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, with a man who that was once Earth's most wanted."

"He's been punished," He defended, mildly. "I've met him since his punishment. He's... different... from last time we met"

She laughed "Yeah, cause last time the two of you met" she continued in a funny voice "'They said I could become anything... so I became a pancake_'_"

He chuckled "You probably start tomorrow; get some sleep." He kissed her scalp as an older sibling would.

She sighed, but started walking obediently. "I'm stealing that brown blanket you have. Just sayin'."

"Jessica Samantha Wade, you leave that blanket alone. Get to sleep." He laughed as she saluted him and wandered inside.

-Le Line break-

Jessica woke up that morning to Jarvis' announcement of "Good morning, Agent Wade. It is 6:30am. The weather in Manhattan is 89degrees and partially cloudy, with a 20% chance of rain."

She sat up groggily, her long hair matted to her head and dark circles under her eyes. "Thanks, Jarv"

"Master Stark would like me to remind you that your scheduled training begins at 8:00," The sultry British accent responded.

In response, Jes groaned.

_UGGH! He's not going to leave this alone, is he?_

She turned over and stuffed her face under her pillow. "Tell him I died and didn't leave a

forwarding address."

"Yes, ma'am." After which, she promptly fell asleep.

Approximately 20 minutes later, she was awoken by a sudden tug at her ankle. She yelped as she was dragged from under her pillows and into the open by 4 different hands. Bleary eyed she whirled around to see two men, a blond and a brunette, smiling wickedly. The light in his chest gave Tony away instantaneously, but the blond, similar in size and build to the billionaire, was harder to recognize for a moment.

"Clint? You're back?" She slurred as she tossed a pillow at Stark.

"Yeah," The blonde replied, revealing his identity. "Tasha and I got back around 3:00."

Tony, after having gone through her closet, tossed a t-shirt and some jeans at her. "Get dressed. Dead or not, Rover, Fury said you need to go."

"Since when do _you _urge people to follow orders?"

Clint interrupted Tony's, inevitable, sarcastic response. "Last night. When he found out that you didn't want to be trained by the loon."

"UUUUGGGHHH! Get out."

"No, you need to get dressed." Tony's replied.

"Exactly."

Tony gave a smug smile. "Oh, so you _don't _want me to watch you get undressed?" He winked.

"Pepper would frown upon it." She was wide awake by this time.

Clint grabbed the self-proclaimed playboy's arm and, much to his protest, dragged him out of the room mumbling.

_God, this is going to be a LONG day..._

_-El line break-_

_Breakfast: check; dressed: check; strange encounter with the male kind: as odd as it is, check._

Jessica ran a checklist through her mind as she slowly made her way to the penthouse living room, in the elevator. There, she would meet the person who would direct her to Loki... and she wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

_Come on... there must be something you still have to do..._

Too late. The elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open, revealing a short hall that led to the living room, and she began to walk. When she arrived and peered in, the only living soul that could be seen was the God of Thunder himself. He was hunched over the counter, in civilian clothing, drinking a coffee, surprisingly quiet, and chowing down on a package of pop tarts. A mischievous smile spread across Jessica's face.

_Practice makes perfect- you gorgeous excuse..._

Slinking behind the well-built blonde, she decided to play around, just a tad, nothing much. The coffee cup began to float out of his hand, causing him to jump. The god looked quizzically at the cup before reaching for it, and as he did so, the cup slowly floated away from his hand, keeping the same distance as before. Thor made a face before jumping onto the table and grabbing at the cup, but to no avail. The cup simply would not return to his hand, as if they were two magnets with the same polarity. She could not suppress a giggle that was heard by the massive man climbing the table, and he stopped.

"Brother?" Thor turned to see Jessica, an extremely small woman compared to his size, smiling warmly up at him.

"Good morning, Thor." She giggled and allowed the cup to rest on the table once more.

The Asir chuckled and grasped her in a tight bear hug. "Good morning, Jessica. How was your slumber?"

"Eh, can't complain."

"Nor can I." He agreed and turned, downing the last bits of the brown goodness from the cup. "Are you ready to meet with my brother?"

_No getting out of this, hm?_

She sighed. "As I'll ever be."

Thor laughed heartily at this and made his way to the elevator. "Come, he awaits you in the city."

"The city? Why not here?" she pondered as they ventured into the elevator.

"I know not of the answers you seek, but I trust that there is good reason to his doings." Thor pressed the button for the lobby. "Downward!"

**A/N: **

Hey guys! This is something that just popped up into my head. Attack of the plot bunny! I hope to continue this as a series so please read and review, no flames please. If given any I may become a pyromaniac and bake a few thousand cookies...


	2. Introduction?

When they got to the garage, Happy was awaiting them in Bruce's pickup truck. Happy drove, Thor took shotgun, and that left Jes in the back seat... She snuck into the bed of the truck instead. She couldn't hear Thor giving directions to Happy on what area his brother was stationed, but she assumed, by the choice of vehicle on Happy's part, that it was somewhere low-key.

_Heh, Loki is being low-key. _

They drove in circles for a bit, as if Happy could not interpret the directions the god was giving him, but after about 10 minutes, they were on their way. It took about 45 minutes to get to their destination, a street with several warehouses lining it, some even looking abandoned, others looking freshly and still used. They drove into one of the more unkempt looking warehouses. Simply labeled _"27"_ the building was built with, now worn and slightly discolored, red bricks. The door was worn around the edges from years of continuous usage and creaked as Thor and Jessica entered the main room, empty except for the beings who stood in the center of it.

"Brother, I know you can hear me," Thor's mighty bellow echoed throughout the establishment. "Show yourself to your pupil."

A sigh echoed from above, looking up, Jes noticed that there were several levels to the building, not only rafters. She felt a cold hand with long, slender fingers grab the shoulder of her black moon tee and Jessica jumped. "What the-!"

"Brother!" Thor cheerfully boomed.

Jessica turned to find a tall, slender man, only slightly shorter than his brother. His raven hair lined his face, accenting cheekbones that could cut through a diamond, above which, bright green eyes rested, looking her up and down as if judging her. He was dressed in battle armor, the kind Thor usually wore, except in green, black, and gold, and it accented his lanky form in which he stood, tall, proud, and confident.

"Good morning, Thor." He spoke the words quietly, obviously not his first choice of greeting, and his accent, sultry and soft.

_Oh my god._

Thor placed a huge hand on her back, causing her to feel even more fragile around the two huge men. "Loki, this is your pupil, Agent Jessica Wade. Jessica, my brother, Loki."

Loki nodded politely her direction and gently took her hand. "Good morning." he said softly as he kissed her knuckles. Her stomach did a somersault.

_Again I say, oh my GOD! WAIT! Stay focused, babe, not the right guy._

"Thor, we shall begin, please-" He tilted his head slightly looking to the other god, as if hinting something.

"I shall leave you two to train." He left with a smile.

Loki let out an, obviously, held breath. "Follow me, please." He announced quietly and walked, his long legs carrying him swiftly, to a staircase. He waved a hand to the bottom of the bottom step, slowly revealing another level to the building. He descended the staircase, a curious Jessica trailing him closely.

The room they entered was slightly smaller, but was more impressive, lit brighter and more evenly. There were several pieces of furniture in the room, including a fold-out bed and a desk, along with a table, some chairs, and a wardrobe.

"Wait a minute." Jessica stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "I know this movie, where are the shoes?" She laughed sarcastically.

"Shoes?"

"Yeah," she giggled, making her way over to the couch/bed. "The _old man shoes, _you know_, _from_ The Sorcerer's Apprentice_? Nick Cage- Eh, you probably haven't seen it."

"No..." He replied cautiously. "I have not..."

She shrugged and sat on the couch, waiting for him to make his move. For a few minutes, he didn't make one, opening up a pregnant silence between them.

_Tick, tock, this is a clock..._

"I did not have a choice but to teach you. If I am to stay on Midgaurd, you are my passport. I ask, please, do not waste my time." He announced, stony faced. He stood straighter as he spoke to her, she stood as well and walked over to him.

"I didn't have a choice but to come, you're my ticket to success in the agency. I'll make you a deal, I won't waste your time if you don't waste mine." She held out a friendly hand and smiled. The smile had a bitter tang to it as she tried to be pleasant. "Let me introduce _myself_. I'm Jessica, you can call me Jessi or Jes for short."

He looked at her hand, skeptically, before gasping her wrist with a firm grip. "I am Loki, of Asgard. You may call me Loki, I have no shorter a name, or, if you wish, my lord or my liege."

She laughed at the last bit. "I think I prefer Loki." He nodded politely as they parted grips. Another awkward moment.

"Shall I begin to teach?" Loki asked, an air of authority about him.

"Well I guess..."

Loki walked to the desk and grabbed a thick, leather bound book. Norse runes, celtic knots, and a wide rooted tree were etched into the dark brown leather cover. After he arrived in-front of her, once more, he flipped to a page in the middle and began to skim through it. "We will begin by evaluating what little you know so far-"

"Hey! I resent that." she countered.

"Assuming you know anything at all." He finished, the female huffing at his words. "Tell me, or demonstrate, if you are able, what you know as of now."

_Arrogant little... _

"Ooh, base line. My favorite." She muttered, bitterly, not meaning for him to hear.

"Base...line?" Even his facial features expressed his perplexity as they switched places.

"Its a test students take at the beginning of a school year to allow the teacher to get a grip on how much you know."

Loki was silent before nodding an affirmative. Sitting on the couch he announced. "You may proceed."

"Well, Tony calls me by dog nicknames, like Rover or Max, because my main power was the first I learned to control. I can shape shift, but only into a few things, like a wolf." She quickly proceeded to shift into said animal, muzzle stretching out her face, fur growing, but all too quickly to be seen by the human eye. A wondrous beast now stood before Loki. Standing 5 feet at the shoulder, a blue eyed timber wolf sat, expectantly. Loki raised a brow.

_Ugh, he's not impressed is he? Well, babe, you shouldn't have got your hopes up._

She shifts back. "Um... I can't demonstrate this but... I can emit pheromones at will... but mostly when I'm threatened..."

_GAH! Think, woman, THINK!_

_"_I was told you were already partially trained." Loki said, as if asking a question.

"Well, the others at Xavier's School helped me keep my powers under control, and helped me find out that I wasn't a normal mutant, as contrary as that may seem. I _can _do other things... vaguely..."

"I see... well we are go-" Loki started to say before Jessica's phone went off. _Shoot to Thrill_ echoing across the cavern-esque room.

"Excuse me... Hello?"

"Scooby doo, where _are_ you?" Tony asked from the other end of the line.

"Tony, I'm training. I'm at the me-"

"Loki has a meeting to go to. Remind him. You are coming home early today, saved by the bell I guess."

"Alright, Alright..." She covered the mic. "Apparently you have me meeting I'm supposed to remind you of." Loki shot up from the couch and towards the desk, and she replaced the android device to her ear once more. "Who's gonna pick me up?"

"Happy's here again."

Jes checked the clock on her screen.

_Damn, I've been here for two hours? It feels like 30 minutes!_

"Alright, I'm coming, bye."

"Bye" The line went dead.

"Uh... my ride's here..." She started.

"Yes, yes, go. By all means." He waved her out, focusing on his desk. She nodded and started up the stairs.

"See ya next week!" She called as she ran out, flagging Happy.

**A/N:**

Sorry, guys, but I had no idea what to write for introduction class... UGH! Brain farts, hate 'em. I'm hoping that my next chapters will have better ideas and plots backing them up... and that they'll be written better. By the way, kudos if you can spot the Hunger Games reference stuck in there. Thanks for reading.


	3. Teleportation

The next week's training began on Wednesday, and began relatively similar to the first. Except this time, it wasn't Jarvis, Tony, or Clint that woke Jessica from a mostly peaceful slumber, it was Steve. She opened her eyes that morning to a warm hand on her shoulder, and smiled, not actually seeing anything.

"Morning, sweetheart." She whispered happily and put a hand on his. It was then her vision fully returned from dormancy. "Steve... I said Steve... um... morning?"

He chuckled, with a half-smile, and removed his hand. "Time to get up, you slept through Jarvis's wake up call."

At this, the young brunette bolted forward in bed. "What time is it?" She demanded/asked, wide eyed.

"Around eleven, why?"

She threw off the soft, blue blanket she was hiding under and sprinted to the closet. "Shit, I'm gonna be late..." she kept muttering under her breath as she tore through the clothing. Coming across a bright green t-shirt with Kermit saying "Support wildlife, throw a party." she snatched it up along with some black jeans and scurried into the bathroom.

_God, this'll have to do... I hope..._

She had grabbed all of the necessary equipment before dressing, criticizing herself in the mirror as she did so. Steve was waiting for her in the living room when she stumbled out, tooth brush in her mouth, on a hunt for her sneakers. By the time she found them, she had brushed her teeth _and_ tied her hair up into a casual ponytail.

"You're training is today?" Steve asked, obviously noticing the rush.

"Yeah, I got a reminder yesterday. I should have gone to sleep earlier..."

"Well, to cut you some slack, it IS summer. You shouldn't have to keep a schedule during summer." He, surprisingly, defended. She sat next to him on the couch, slipping on her back and blue Sketchers.

"Exactly!"

"Besides, you're only just a kid..." He joked.

"Hey!" She playfully shoved him, smiling like mad. "I resemble that remark!"

He laughed outright at that one. "Ok, ok, are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my phone." She scurried off to her bedroom once more, grabbing her phone, running out again, and nodding. "Ok, ready."

-die line break-

Happy dropped her off, same place as before. The ride had been just the two of them, and since she was already late, they opted to get some Starbucks drive-through. She walked into the building and to the staircase with a bag of 2 butter croissants, a hot coffee with cream and sugar, and a venti caramel Frappuccino for herself. The stairs were revealed as soon as she was with in vicinity, so she immediately scurried down the stairs.

Loki was sitting behind the desk, reading the worn leather book, not reacting to her entrance. He was wearing civilian clothing consisting of a deep green button-down shirt and dark wash jeans. She walked over to the desk and set his coffee and the bag next to him.

"You're late." He stated simply, like a disapproving teacher, materializing a coaster for the cup and eyeing the bag as he set the book down.

"Sorry, I slept through my alarm. Last night I stayed up till 3 watching movies with To-" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw him looking at her with an unreadable look, eyebrows raised.

_Now would be a good time to shut up, Jessica._

After a short, awkward pause, she continued speaking. "I-... made your coffee a mild roast with cream and sugar... I don't know how you like it..." He went to take a sip. "It's caramel flavored... I decided to get you something I liked and work my way from there..."

His eyebrows had just reached their normal position when he took a sip, they rose, then furrowed as he looked at the cup. "Interesting..." He mumbled.

"What?" Jessica honestly was worried that he wouldn't like it, for some odd reason.

"I have never had... cough-E this way before." Loki still had not broken his gaze upon the cup.

"Is the coffee good?" She questioned, slightly patronizing, trying to get an answer.

"Yes... surprisingly, for a midguardian beverage." He looked at her, once again. She smiled and sipped her own drink, plopping on the couch, back on the arm rest, laying to face him. "Please, do not place your feet upon the couch."

She scoffed and slipped off her shoes, positioning herself for comfort on the dark brown plush futon.

_Comfy..._

"What is this?" Loki questioned, eyeing the bread bag once more.

"Oh," She got up and grabbed it. "Breakfast." She handed him his roll and took a piece of her own, slipping it into her mouth. He copied her action and furrowed his brow once again. "Hm?"

"This is..."

"A butter croissant. Good stuff." She alternated from sipping coffee to eating.

He nodded slowly. "Also, not disgusting either..."

They each finished their food and drinks swiftly afterwards. Jessica threw the garbage away in a huge, old fashioned, metal garbage can Loki had, placed across the room. "Today, we are going to, as you midguardians say, _jump into_ the lesson today. Do you know anything about the basics of teleportation?" He said, slightly patronizing.

"Yes... I'm just a little scared to actually use it." Jes stated meekly.

The god looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"Because, I'm... I'm afraid I might end up in a wall..." She mumbled and Loki smiled, mischievously.

"Well, let's test that." He got up and walked to the center of the room. "Follow me." He then was spirited away from the area, being blown away like a mist.

"Ugh no FAIR!" She yelled to no one in particular and crossed herself, whispering a prayer. When she finished she stood absolutely still and willed herself to follow him.

The air around her became stale with fumes, car horns blared a slight bit away from her and she could feel the moist atmosphere envelope her.

_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. I'm dead. This is heaven? Jeez, budget cuts sure do change things..._

"Excellent. You may open your eyes now." Came the voice of a gentle Loki behind her. She jumped in response. Opening her eyes, the air slightly stung. They had teleported to an alley, opening onto a busy street. The air was moist because it had just stopped raining, rain drops lining the ground and walls, turning them a darker grey than before. When Loki stepped in front of her, her mouth was gaping. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. My- yes... I'm alright..." If her brain could be heard outside of her head, there would have been a large, resounding click. "Oh my god, I'm ALIVE!" She laughed and smiled, as a person who is glad to be alive does. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Was positive I was gonna die."

Loki smiles, slightly. "Try again."

"What, to kill myself?" She asked frantically, her eyes growing wide.

"No," Jessica visually relaxed. "To find me." And, once again, he teleported away from her, leaving her open mouthed. She scoffed and repeated the prayer routine once again before allowing herself to follow. The newest venue had a salty scent to it, and the salt could be felt in the air. The sound of waves and the wind through a wide palm tree was familiar to her ears, and feeling the sun on her skin reminded her of home- but not Manhattan.

"Open your eyes. You cannot close your eyes every time I lead you. Do not trust me always." Loki advised and she did as she was told.

"Oh my- Loki... This is Biscayne Bay!" She laughed.

He raised a curious brow. "Yes, have you visited here once before?"

"Loki I-" She laughed again, good memories flooding into her head. "I lived here once upon a time. We would take field trips to the bay." She had a shocked tone to her voice.

His curiosity grew, and you could see the signs in his facial expression. "Did you not like it here?"

"Oh I loved it here... but I was an early bloomer and my powers started to show at age 7... by age 8 Professor Xavier found me and whisked me off... I still come for visits once in awhile..." Her voice was soft, her appearance vulnerable and neither of them were sure exactly why she felt comfortable enough to share this information with him

The dire need for a subject change was answered when Loki smiles mischievously. "Lets try this again. But this time, you keep your eyes open. Understand?" She nodded warily and he teleported out again. She sighed, looking out into the bay before smiling and following him. This time, she saw the venue change, as if it were moving instead.

_Like the holodeck on the Enterprise-D... COOLIO!_

The scene was now the basement (private) lab of Stark Towers. The smell of hospital, sterile, wafted into her nostrils, and three figures faded into her vision. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Loki stood in the lab in-front of her. The physicist and the engineer stood, shocked, staring at her, as Loki stood, un-phased by her sudden appearance.

The billionaire was the first to speak, slowly and loud. "What the fu-"

"Anthony, we are conducting a class. No profound language." Loki stated, as if talking to a petulant child. Stark hmph-ed in response.

"What are you two doing here?" Banner began, but Loki popped away before he could respond.

"Sorry, Bruce. Can't talk. The hunt is afoot." She smiled, making him chuckle lightly before she yelled to Loki "IT'S ON!" A distant chuckle, obviously from Loki, resounded as she teleported to yet another area. Noisy. Very, very noisy. It smelled of gasoline, fumes, and people. Lots of people, which could explain the smell, and they started to appear in her view.

_It's almost as if I'm in Time square..._

Everyone in the square had stopped to look at her, as if she was to fear.

_Shit._

Someone let out an inaudible scream, and she froze, unable to move. There was a mutant hater in the crowd, she could feel it. She heard a voice in her head- not her's but Loki's- urging her to move, flee before things got out of hand.

_Mutants are mostly accepted now. No one will hurt you in public._

She closed her eyes, knowing she shouldn't be, but scared anyways. The crowd slowly started to move again, but there was still several pairs of eyes on her, burning holes into her skin. She still did not move as someone made their way over to her. The man was tall and well built, moving up to her as if he had a plan. Dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark look plastered on his etched-out face. He was at a six foot radius when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessica, oh darling, I thought I'd lost you." Came Loki's voice from behind her, the man backed away and slipped into the crowd. "We need to get back. Follow me, please." He whispered to her and held her hand, keeping up the act, leading her to another alley.

The alley was not the one they had popped into originally, but it was similar. The smell, the look, the only difference was that this one had a mesh fence running through the middle, separating it into two. He let go of her as soon as they were out of sight of bystanders, as if her hand burned his skin.

"Are you well enough to travel?" She nodded in response and he lead her off, once more, away from the alley, away from the square, and into the warehouse once again.

"Why?"

"I was testing to see if you were lucid enough to tell where I was taking you."

"Without telling me? I was trusting you."

"I told you not to. Not always."

"I thought you were joking!" She was exasperated, still slightly scared. The man's face ran through her head, he looked... different.

"I never joke." Loki commented matter-of-factly.

_You. Little. Son of a-_

"I thought you were the god of mischief and lies. The prince of pranks." Jessica knew that would get him. Tony called him a diva, flattery was the way to go.

Loki's lips twitched up in a slight smile. "My reputation precedes me."

"Your brother speaks of you often." Loki's smile fell.

_He doesn't like his brother, dumbass._

Loki looked as if he was about to speak when a voice rang throughout the building. "Jessica!" He stiffened.

"Phil?" Jes whispered, then, when it clicked, she remembered he was probably taking her home. "Down here!" She called and the man's footfalls were heard, coming towards the stairs.

Loki sighed, but he did not show any other signs of stress. "Your assignment for home-"

"Homework?"

'Yes... your... homework... is to practice your teleportation. I am not going to always be there to guide you, so you will need to learn how to set your own destination." Loki told her as Agent Phillip J. Coulson strode down the steps.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling in the lighting.

"Yup." She popped the "P" and waved goodbye to Loki. "See ya next week I guess."

"There will be no excuse not to complete your... homework. Remember."

"I won't forget." She called to him as Phil lead her out.

"You got homework?" Phil asked as they got into his S.H.I.E.L.D. Issued sports car.

She sighed, but then smiled, evilly. "Yes, I do."


	4. The Evils of Homework

Homework assignment

They got home at around 4:00 that evening. Phil pulled up at the tower and got out, leading her to the elevator. Both the car and elevator ride where filled with small talk, the weather, training, work, and other things.

Phil dropped her off at her floor. "Do your homework, ok. I'll be with the others." His voice clearly was penned as that of an older brother, or a fatherly figure.

"Penthouse?"

"Yeah." The agent gently smiled at her.

"Ok..." She left for her room, smiling at him till the elevator door had closed. "Time to do homework, then."

After some reasoning with herself, she decided she would shower and change first.

_You know... time goes really fast when I'm training with Loki..._

Relaxed, changed, and ready, she prepared to do her homework. Pacing within her bedroom, she debated destinations to aim for.

"The lab? No... Penthouse living room? No... Gym? Hmm... I can try the gym..." She mumbled to herself as she thought. "Alright..." Jennifer stopped pacing, in the middle of the room. "Here we go." She started to concentrate, using the image of the gym to guide her. After a few minutes, on the verge of giving up, she finally saw the room start to deteriorate, blowing away like mist in the wind. For a few moments, there was darkness, nothing but a silent void, but soon, the building blocks started to come together again. A Lego model of the gym, building up into the real thing.

_So. Cool._

A vague noise, like a mannequin being beaten, faded into her ears as the room came to be. Once the room was there, the sound stopped, abruptly.

"Jennifer?" Steve Rogers asked from behind her; he had been boxing with a punching bag to relieve stress. She turned around, smiling and wild eyed.

"It worked..." She whispered. Suddenly, her voice became a crescendo, bouncing of the walls of the gymnasium. "OHMIGOD IT WORKED! I did it. I did it. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. No eating here tonight-" She sang as she did a little happy dance around the shocked captain.

_Time to wreak havoc._

"Wha-" Steve started, but she was in a rush.

"Sorry, Cap. Gotta go. homework doesn't do itself!" She called to him as she ran into another room, where the soldier couldn't see her.

_The... kitchen. Next is the kitchen..._

Same process, different variables, different outcome. She did get to the kitchen, but not the one she wanted. When her vision cleared it was the penthouse kitchenette, not her own, that appeared in front of her eyes. Bruce, Thor, Phil, Clint, and Pepper Pots stood in the living area, looking at her.

"Um... hi..." She rubbed the back of her neck as she stuttered.

"Jennifer Samantha Wade, what are you doing?" Coulson ground out, just as confused as the rest of them.

"Homework..."

Clint seemed to blink out of the shock before everyone else. "Yeah, but what _is_ your homework?"

"Te-teleportation..."

"COOL!" The archer yelled, snapping everyone out of their respective trances.

Thor was the only one to seem unphased by her statement. Dr. Banner, on the other hand, took longer to process the information. "Wait... what?"

Thor looked proud as he explained. "My brother is tutoring her on the uses of magic." Clint scowled at Loki's name, never having fully forgiven him for the tesseract incident.

Banner became a bit curious. "Show us what you learned today, Jen."

"Teleport to next to the window." Barton supplied.

_Just like before, doll... breath and pop..._

She closed her eyes and before she can think, there was wind whipping her hair around and the mist had not rematerialized the tile floor at her feet. When she opened her eyes she realized there is no ground. Yes, she was next to the window, but on the wrong side of it. She started to fall when the elements caught up with her and screamed, shutting her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA D-" The last word was cut short as she was caught by a pair of arms, metallic and hard. Cracking an eye open, it was Tony, flying her up to the landing pad at the roof.

"Have a nice fall, Sputnik?"

She let out a huge sigh and hugged Stark around his mask "Thank you" She breathed into him as he landed.

'How the hell did you get outside?" He set her down to get the suit off of himself.

"Um... slight miscal-" The others ran onto the roof, interrupting her.

"What the hell?"

"How did u do that?"

"Are you ok?" The worried and curious queries flooded in before Bruce put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let's skip homework for the rest of the day. You should go to bed." He whispered to her, more of a demand for her safety then a suggestion and she nodded.

_"_I'll... see you guys in the morning..." She started to the elevator, leaving everyone to watch her as she, still in a state of shock, left to sleep.

_Well I guess that I can take "flying through free-fall" off my bucket list..._

**A/N:  
**Hey guys, thanks again for reading my stuff. If anyone recognized "Finding Nemo" In there (not going to tell where :P) Then you ROCK :* I love you all, please review.

Jenny out


	5. Telepathy

Chapter- 4 Telepathy

She had woken to the message when she woke up that morning. Grumbling about a stupid ringtone and needing to change it, she snatched up the smartphone. Not knowing the number, yet knowing the sender, she read it begrudgingly

Meet me at Bryant Park cafe for training today. Casual attire, bring a book if you must.

_Isn't that the cafe Steve goes to sometimes? Why there?_

She got out of bed and tripped over her blanket immediately, then swiftly got up and recovered.

"I'm fine." She announced to the nothingness of the room. "No one saw that."

She was walking out of her bedroom when the second text arrived.

Do not drive. Teleport for practice.

_Two words. Google. Maps._

After 10 minutes on Google, finding a suitable area to pop into, she got dressed to leave. A blue Superman shirt, a grey hoodie, light wash jeans, and a high ponytail whisks her into a bathroom stall of the cafe.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom and scanned the room for him. It took 10 minutes, but she walked out to the patio area and her mouth fell slightly ajar. He was sitting there in plain sight, wearing a crisp, deep hunter green, button down shirt, embellished with worn golden-brown buttons. It was slightly open at the collar but it just enough to show a hint of his collar bone. Completing the outfit was a pair of ironed black trousers and spit polished loafers. His hair had slightly less gel than usual, but was styles nicely as always, a single strand crossing his face as if a scar across his eye as he looked down. He was sitting, working diligently on a laptop/tablet, looking strictly business as he typed. The table was set for two, a Frappuccino for her and a regular coffee for him, napkins on the side.

_I CAN NOT sit next to him in this. Oh god, I need to change... god, Jessi, you sound like such a girl, what the-? You never sound like this..._

I might be a bit late, Loki...

She turned her head to walk away and could swear she saw angry birds on his screen. Stupidly, she turned to look again, stopping and giving him time to turn to check his phone, allowing him the opening to see her.

"Hello, Jessica. You were going to be late?"

_You cheeky little sh-_

She, outwardly, blushes a bit and states plainly as she sits at the table. "Um... that text is late."

"I see." His eyes dropped back to the gray scale screen, the colors flashing as a reflection in his eyes giving him away.

"So, angry birds, hm?" Jessica hinted, a grin evident in her voice but not on her face, as hard as it is to contain it. Especially when his eyes widen slightly and he looks up again.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm a fan as well, but I'm not an addict." she let out the grin now, watching him squirm uncomfortably, slightly, at her seeing though his illusion. It was now clearly see though since she had figured it out.

"Yes," He stated, fluently hiding a begrudging tone. "I play when I am bored. This midguardian cafe offered no entertainment in your absence."

"Well, I woke up before my alarm. Be proud." She offered smiling a well-rested smile. Jessica had decided earlier in the week that to be unpleasant to him just complicated things, so she would try to be as civil, if not friendly, as she can... even if he pissed her off, sadly.

"I see." Loki breathed; unimpressed as he put his tablet away in what looked like a messenger bag. "We will start today's lesson, now."

"Out in the open?"

"Yes. Today's lesson is not visible to the eye." He justified, sipping his coffee and gesturing for her to do the same.

"Invisibility?" The female pondered aloud, reaching for the frappe he had ordered for her. Somehow, Loki had remembered how she liked caramel, and made the drink flavoured as such. "Mmmm..." She mumbled into the cup.

"No, today's lesson in telepathy. You do know what telepathy is, correct?" The god patronized, looking calmly into her eyes.

Her expression became 'Are you serious?' "Yes. I know about telepathy."

"Good. I do not have to explain the definition to you. Have you ever used it?"

The brunette's mind flooded with memories. "Y-yeah... Professor Xavier used to call me to his office using it all the time..."

"Hm, he may have sensed potential." He pondered in a whispered tone, staring, slightly, into his coffee.

"What?"

"Hm?" He looked to her once more.

"What did you say?"

"I know not of which you speak." Was his calm response.

_Gah! Now he's got me curious!_

"So..." She began, unsure as how to continue for a moment. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Do not... as midguardians would say, 'freak out'. In this instance you can trust me, am I clear?" He enunciated slowly, making sure every word sink into the moment.

"O...k?" She stated, unsure of the correct answer to reply.

_"Can you hear me?" _Came a male whisper in her mind, not anything she had come up with, but the offending voice had a Loki like edge to it.

She gasped. "YOU CAN H-" He shushed her profusely. "Sorry. You can hear my thoughts?"

"When you project towards my mind, yes. I can read your thoughts." His calm accent wafted to her, calm, almost as if nothing had ever happened.

_Does that mean he can hear this?_

Jessica looked at him expectantly.

_You're ugly. I dont like you. _

The god stared blankly back.

_Who am I kidding? You're god like- please, oh please, oh please, dont hear that... DELETE. DELETE. EXTERMINATE THOUGHT PROCESS._

He rolled his eyes slightly, most likely knowing what was occurring. "I can only hear you if you want me to. Project."

_He makes it sound like all I gotta do is talk louder, ugh._

"_Hello?"_ She thought back, shuttingher eyes tight, trying to concentrate.

"_Now, I can hear you." _He smiled slightly. "_Do not fear, one day this will become a second nature. It is also faster than to telephone a person."_

_"So like, If I'm late you can call me and I'll hear?" _The curiosity in her demeanor was plainly evident.

"_No matter what may occur. Unless you are dead or we are mentally disconnected for some unknown reason."_

She smirked, with an evil tint to it. "_LOKIIIII!"_ She yelled in her mind, causing her acquaintance to wince slightly.

"Please," He said aloud. "Refrain from repeating that. I may be forced to defend myself the next time."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Which would you prefer?"

_You are such a smart ass!_

"Is that it? Talking?" The curious query came.

"I can cause pain, I can cause pleasure, I can convince you to do something, and I can force you to do it, all with different levels of telepathic ability." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke, blue to green, letting his words be absorbed.

"You're going to teach me all this?" She was wide eyed, melting slightly into his gaze.

"Eventually." He looked away, finishing his coffee and sitting up straighter.

She looked him up and down.

"_Now, I only want you to speak to me in this manner for the day. You may leave but I want you in constant contact. Understood?" _

_"Well I need to talk to you until I leave so I have a cover." She started._

_"Than do so." _

_Bossy_

She stood up slowly, as I wanting to linger in the moment. She walked over to him, put her hand on his, and kissed his head. "Bye, baby. I'll see you later, ok?"

He leaned up and kissed her cheek, going with the act. "Goodbye, my darling. I will see you next week?"

The smile she gave was genuine. Warm and loving as she usually smiled to close friends. "I promise." Loki smiled at her, following her with his eyes as she threw away the cup and exited the cafe, heading home.

"_No matter what distance we are apart, we will be able to to hear each other's projected thoughts." _He thought to her, sounding as if she had Bluetooth in her ears, or that he was walking with her.

_"Such clarity. I will never get used to this." _She thought to him, tripping over her own shoes and letting out a squeal.


	6. To conjure

**A/N: Omg, guys, I'm such a bad author *smacks self* this chapter had been left out by accident, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, please forgive me**

Loki had left 20 minutes ago. 20 minutes ago telling her he would "Be back in a few minutes whilst he retrieved something." The morning had gone as usual, a normal-or as normal as an Avenger's day can get- Thursday morning, having woken up, gotten dressed, and left for training. Getting to the warehouse, she discovered, was a pain in the ass to do with teleportation. Turns out, as stupid as it was to TELL HER to teleport there in the first place, he has vexed the cellar to anyone but his own teleportation. Which, sent her across the street in a REAL abandoned warehouse instead and freaked her out, but now she sat silently in the huge office/classroom/living space he had set up for use, waiting for him to return.

_Any time now... no pressure..._

Her phone burned in her pocket, having FINALLY brought her headphones, and taunted her with the temptation of music. So many genres. so much time.

_He's not coming back... is he? Oh hell... might as well- tidy up?_

She gave a sly smile as she slipped on the ear buds, cold and unused in her room temperature ears. The music was turned up to a decent, noise cancelling volume as "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls blared into her. First it was her feet...Then her head...soon followed by a waist and legs, connecting the entire body, started moving... and dancing.

_I'm not dancing, I'm walking with crooked feet._

She chuckled to herself as she grabbed a broom, having found that out of nowhere near the staircase, and started sweeping the dusty floor.

"I got a closet filled up to the brim With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons And I don't know why You'd even try But I won't lie-" She sung at the top of her lungs as a cautious Loki wandered slowly down the steps. He stared at her as he strode down to her level with a slight curiosity, an almost childlike gleam in his eyes as he stood directly behind her, silently. "You caught me off guard... Now I'm running and screaming... I feel like a hero and you are my-" as she hit the word hero, she used the broom handle as a microphone and slowly swiveled around to face her giant of a teacher. The shock of seeing him, smirking, standing there, made her jump and yelp in surprise instead of holding the note for "Heroine". The glint to his eyes turn into a mischievous grin as she clutched her chest and calmed a bit, but turned into a quiet chuckle as she crossed her arms and pouted. "No. Fair."

"Yes, but it was amusing." He patronized mischievously. In return, she pushed his chest and was shocked when she actually heard him laugh. His eyes almost sparked as he made his way to the desk and sat and flipped open the journal.

"You came hom- back... empty handed... what did you go and get?"

"Your file-" As he conjures it into his hand, another mischievous grin spreads across his face and her jaw drops.

"No."

"And today's lesson is to conjure items from across short distances." He continued as if he basically didn't have her life in his hands, fanning himself as if it meant nothing to him.

"I can do that," The brunette crossed her arms and changed her stance to slightly patronizing, looking almost down at him from the distance. "I've done it before."

Loki looked unimpressed at this. "Then retrieve the file," he stood as Jessica took a step towards it. "Without physical endurance." At this, she looked defeated.

"Ok, fine," Jes sighed. "You win. Teach." The god hid the file in his desk and walked around it. As he passed his desk, with a wisp of his cape, an apple appeared on the desk and he stood behind her.

"The entirety of it is simple. Picture the object, then picture it in your hand and will the change to be made." His voice wasn't mischievous, or patronizing, or unimpressed... but more soft like he actually WANTED to teach her, for once.

The apprentice laughed slightly "You make it sound so easy, Loki."

"To me it is." He placed a hand over her shoulder and squeezed, ever so slightly. "Now, try it with the apple."

_No pressure, baby... just do what he said..._

_"Exactly." _He thought to her, which made her jump.

"LOKI!" Jessi yelped, shoving the giant of a man playfully. Of course, being almost exactly a foot shorter than he is, her push almost made no change in his stature as he chuckled. She closed her eyes and did as told, but no apple came.

"Um..." Loki began, as she opened her eyes the apple wasn't in her hand, but in his free one. "How in Midgaurd...?"

"No. Freaking. Clue." She responded, both of them staring at the bright burgundy apple in front of them. She blushed as she realized his hand was still lightly gripping her shoulder, but he let it go as he sent the apple back.

Loki Laufeyson, god of lies and trickery, chuckled again. "Now try it again. Properly this time."

She laughed and sarcastically answered. "Yes, my lord." Her eyes shut and she concentrated once again. A cool new object entered her hand, smooth surfaced and hard. Opening her eyes, you would have thought she had parted a river at her awe as she stared at the apple in her hand. Loki laughed, took the apple, and bit into it, cool juice dribbling down his sharp chin. She glared at him slightly.

"See? It is possible, you did it." He wiped it with a conjured napkin and tosses it, perfectly and blindly, makes it into the silver can. "Try... the pillow on the couch." Yet, he stops her when she turns to look at it. "Whilst focusing on me."

_Make up your mind, Loki._

Their eyes meet and she's mesmerized.

"_Focus, Jessica." _ He reminded her of her goal.

"_Right...thanks"_

She could smell his light Cologne in the pillow as it dropped into her hand, it was a musky scent, but not chokingly so.

"See?" He whispered to her, lowly, a bit close to her ear. His breath was hot on her skin and she got goose bumps, her eyes fluttering open. "Now, retrieve your file." He said, voice now regular, obvious that he realized his effect on her.

_File. Manila. My life in a pile of paperwork. Not green eyed- FOCUS MILAN!_

As the file materialized in her hand, she smiled feeling accomplishment, the weight of her newfound prize was a welcome one.

"Now, place it back on my-"

"Not a chance Lokes!" She shot up the stairs at lightning speed, stopping at the top, realizing she could teleport away. She smiled in triumph and teleported away.

Before she left, though, she made out Loki ask the empty room a question. "Lokes?"

*lina breaka*

Jessica laughed as she flopped onto the bed in her living quarters. Her floor was silent except for her almost manic laughter.

"That was good!" She said as she reached for the file... that wasn't there. "Wha-?"

His voice echoes in her mind. "Next time, remember I am more advanced in magic than you. You cannot, as midgardians say, take my shit and leave unscathed."

She flopped down on the bed. "SON OF A-"

**A/N: **

Everyone say thank you to Becky, for being my Beta (*cough* and my mom *cough* what? Whaaaat? Who said that?) And helping out :))))))

B: -_-

oh yeah, so im mom now? WELL THEN EAT YOUR VEGETABLES YOUNG LADY :P pshww

J: NOOOOOO (eat your veggies kids... in fact eat mine *passes them to u under the table*)

B: NOOO BAD JENNY I'm gonna hate you until you eat your vegetables NOO better, I'm gonna eat all of your dulces :D

J: NOOOO YO QUIERO DULCES MAMA!

B: No dulces until you eat your vegetables you unhealthy child

J: *sighs* fiiiinnneeeee *takes one bite*

B: ALL OF IT

J: *does as told looking defeated* Loki, help? ((Btw we are SO keeping this as the official authors note XD))

B: ((XDDDD)) good girl *hands some dulces* NO LOKI FOR YOU, not yet at least *winks*

J: *blush* Please? I ate my veggies...

B: Well not at the dinner table! I see what you two have been doing, and it is certainly NOT appropriate for the dinner table.

J: BECKY SHHHHH WE HAVE READERS WATCHING! Say bye to them, Becky. We will continue this (legit) google drive convo over txting. :P (

B: BYE BYE READERZZZ and I am NOT a mama. LOL I am more like a big sistah :P

J: YEAAAHH :P NIGHT!

B: Goodnight everybody sweet dreams to all, and to all a GRRRRRRRREAT night !

(To those who speculate, Becky and I used google drive to type that. I was like a chat over my fanfiction :) )


	7. The Tables of Teaching are Turned

Jessica had woken that morning with a sense of pride. It was their 5th week together, meaning his sixth lesson _would _have been taught today, but this cold December morning was going to be different. Her usual dark garb was replaced by a bright yellow shirt with Pandas that read "If you're happy and you know it, mustache your friend" with light wash, and bell bottom jeans. The left leg had a large hole, from constant wear during an active time, and the right back pocket had a hole in it as well. The corner of her homemade duct tape wallet stuck out of the hole as she bent to retrieve her shoes and slip them on. Next stop was to see if she could wake up her master of magic.

**Line break über allies**

_Well that was bad_

Walking from the top to the bottom of the stairs was easy, doing it silently, not so much. Turns out, Loki Laufeyson wakes up at dawn... either that or he just doesn't sleep, for she clomped down those stairs to find him in black silk pajamas, and plush green robe, sitting at his desk, flipping through his notes. His half greasy hair shined in the light as it framed his face, accenting his cheekbones.

"We must work on your stealth." He deadpanned, looking up at her and sighing a tad. God, even his annoyed looks look cu-

_Down girl. You can't be crushing on your magic professor... can you be? No. Never. He's... Loki._

_"_Its the stairs. They're creaky" She quietly defended. The godling was not amused.

"Then how do I complete the same act, in less time even, silently?"

"Cause you're a freaking ghost, man. Man PMS sorry!" She announced, flopping onto the futon which was still arranged as his bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled up, having decided to make the class as homely as possible. He got up, a protest dying on his thinly detailed lips as he studied her. Loki had allowed her many freedoms he usually did not with other midguardians (or she thought he wouldn't), and lounging on his bed (or sitting at his desk) hadn't been one... till now. His eyes scraped every detail off her smallish frame, laying in his bed as if it were her own, as if it was her best friend's bed or a family member's bed.

"Man- what?" He questioned, walking over to the spiral staircase and leaning up against the metal frame of it as he continued studying.

"PMS Post (or pre, depends on the time) Menstrual Syndrome. It's that time of the month where the moody hormones stick around and make women have mood swings." The apprentice explained, closing her eyes so she could no longer see the green eyes that burrowed into her body, but sadly, like this she could _feel _them. Two perfect, emerald green globes burning holes into her with every blink.

"So you suggest that I am moody?"

"No. I suggested that the tone of your comment made you sound irritable." She sat up at this remark, crossing her legs into lotus position.

"Ah," Loki breathed, sounding enlightened to her untrained and blind ear. "Thank you for that... useful bit of information. PMS occurs on men as well?"

"No, the 'man pms' thing is a joke. Women say it when a man is acting irritable to mess with them."

"I understand now, thank you"

The agent thought for an adequate response. "No problem... anyways," She desperately changed the subject. "I am taking over class today."

"No."

"Don't argue with me, Loki. If you wanna live on Earth you gotta do what the Earthers do and I am going to teach you about Junk food." Her voice read _and that's final_ as if she was a mother

"What food?"

::::::::::::::::::::

Several explanation attempts and a growling human stomach later, they had gone and retrieved several foodstuffs and were now sitting together at a makeshift table for two in the middle of the room. Upon his desk, the items were laid out, two of each. The smell of hamburgers, and hotdogs wafted from where they sat along with several different flavors of soda and candy.

"I'm starved-"

"No you are not, you are well nourished, are you not?" The concern in his voice only resonating in the ending word.

"It's an expression, Loki. A Hyperbole." The smaller one sighed causing the other one to nod in understanding.

"So, what have you chosen to introduce me to, hm? You have brought the pathetic midguardian equivalent to a feast?"

"No. I brought Burger King. But, it is a feast in my eyes on a long day. On of those days that screams "_Must eat burger" _ya know?" The human didn't even look the perplexed god in the eyes as she set the first, and main, item in front of him. "It's a whopper, but I wasn't sure how you might have waited it so it's plain with no sauce... and I added bacon. Bacon is not an argument."

Loki raised an eyebrow and scrutinized it, as if waiting for it to come out and bite him. Unlike he usually would, as he reached out to the sandwich offered to him, he hesitated, folding his hands onto his lap to study the offending burger further.

Meanwhile, across the table, Agent Wade, almost greedily, picked up her own sandwich and bit into it heartily, closing her eyes to savor the greasy flavor. Her chewing is painfully slow, allowing the glob to slowly slither down her esophagus when she's finished. "Oh, lord. I haven't had this in weeks."

At this, Loki raised a brow. "Why have you not eaten-" He took a glance at the wrapped whopper, scrutinizing it. "this... in weeks?"

She began to answer with a mouthful of food, but covered her mouth with her wrist, blushing, embarrassed as she swallowed. "Sorry... I've been training and I need to keep my weight down... it helps in my line of work, ya know?" The female asked nervously.

Loki furrowed his brow, obviously scrutinizing her newest words, Jessica shrinking at his look. Finally, he grasped the creation before him, unwrapped it, and bit into it, a rather large, full mouthful. His face contorts in what she can only translate as thought as his thinly detailed lips moved to the rhythm of his jaw. His emerald green eyes narrowed and widened momentarily, brows furrowing and rising accordingly.

"So...?"

He swallows slowly, licking the roof of his mouth twice, thoughtfully. "It was... an interesting taste..."

"So you like it?" She asked the question slowly, slightly nervous of his answer and even more nervous of the fact she was finished with her burger, minutes before he finished chewing.

"Mostly, yes. It has an interesting... twang?-Is that the term?- to the flavoring" He explained slowly, soon after taking another bite to confirm his opinion.

"Need something to wash it down?" Jessica smiles, her nervousness washing away, watching his expression.

"Yes, please. I would appreciate that, thank you." Loki's naturally charming voice rang, smiling politely at her before he took another bite. The smaller brunette walked over to the desk, staring at the three different types of soda staring her in the face.

_Coke, sprite, or Fanta first? Hm... Coke. Always coke._

She grabbed the two brown bottles with polar bears wearing sunglasses on a bright red label, bringing them to the table and sitting. The god was startled at the sudden hiss that invaded the silence as she loosened the cap and carefully took it off. "This, my friend, is called Coca-Cola. A sparkling, sweet and sugary drink with LOTS of caffeine and guaranteed to bring a sugar rush to a lightweight soda drinke-" Before she finished the word, the bottle belonging to her was knocked off the table, causing the brownish liquid inside to bubble and fizz within its confines. "-r... damnit... now I have to wait." Jessica picked up the offending bottle and placed it in front of her seat, handing him the open one.

"Is there something wrong about opening the bottle now?" Loki asked as he stood, snatching the bottle from the table in curiosity, only shaking it more than before. He brought the bottle close to his eyes to unsuccessfully dissect its contents in his mind.

_Ooooooh he's screwed..._

The agent used her years of training to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face. "It's a twist cap... but I suggest you wait till the fizzing stops."

The godling grasped the lid in his right hand, keeping it steady with his left. The slender fingers applying just enough pressure to twist the cap off as he held it at chest level. "What do you find offensive of th-" The explosion of dark sugary, bubbly goodness that followed shocked not only him, but the woman who warned him of the inevitable. Almost the entire bottle had busted onto his face, in his hair, mouth, clothing, only a few droplets actually reaching the floor. He swallowed the contents in his mouth and opened his annoyingly closed eyes. "Ah, I see."

At this point, Jessica can't help it. She covered her mouth with her wrist, her eyes sparkling as she hid her giggles, watching him carefully set the bottle down, closed his eyes, and wiped off the excess soda. "I did warn you." Was all she had to say as the god gave her his best _Tell-me-I-told-you-so-again,-watch _look, which just fueled the humor for the young agent.

"I believe," he began as he ran a slender hand through his hair, watching her as she calmed her laughter. "That is enough for one evening."

"Awww, just one last thing, please?" She gave him a _Not-as-cute-as-it-used-to-be _puppy dog face and he sighed, obviously realizing she wasn't going to give up.

"Fine. But, you best make this enjoyable." He stated slowly, a snap of his finger making him dry again, but as she ran across the room, she could see him experimenting with the stickiness on his fingers.

Jessica ran to the end of the wide writing desk that the items had been displayed upon and grabbed a cool brown bar in a dark plastic wrapper.

_Oooh I hope this works_

_"_Hershey. Bar._" _Is all she said as she unwrapped the milk chocolate treat and set it onto the pale outstretched hand laid before her.

He scrutinized the cocoa flavored dessert bar before taking a small corner into his mouth. As he chewed, ever so slowly, delicately, and carefully, she watched his pupils dilate and his eyes try to flutter closed, as the flavor explodes onto his delicate taste buds and almost bring him to a catatonic paralysis.

"So?" She questioned slowly, "What do you think?"

His chewing was brought to a slow halt as the faint gulp is heard and she watches his pronounced Adam's apple bob as the sweet mass travels down his esophagus to his stomach. "I must have more of these, Hershey bars. Where can I find them?"

"Just about any store, supermarkets, drugstores, wherever candy is sold..."

"As I announced before, our session is over... but, I must now venture to retrieve more of these delectable treats. Farvel, savner." He stood, bowing a bit to emphasize his point.

She stood and made her way to the stairs. "Goodbye to you too, Loki..." She was confused of his language but unusually, understanding his words. Jessica Teleported off to her bedroom after that, wondering what he was going to do with more chocolate in his possession.

**A/N:**

Farvel, savner: Goodbye, Miss in Norwegian.

This chapter felt long and thanks again to my favorite beta (and your too I hope :P) Becky, for helping out again. Because, she's awesome like that.

B: -_- :P

J: love you, babe

B: 3 hate yiur gutssssssss

J: You know you love me ;)

B: NOOOO I hate chu to de end of rock

J: And as always you sign it "Love, Becky"

B: WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG

ITSSSSS

"I hate you with all my life."

LOTS O'LOVE,

Beckeh

get it right :P

J: And Lots of love to our readers. Thanks guys for watching and reading my writing, her corrections, and our antics :* I will talk to you all next chapter! Say bye Becky

B: Pork chops. And everything nice SAYYYYYY GOODBYE TO YOU ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT with lots of dreams of happeh things and food and cake and pie and I'm hungry.

J: I can tell :P NIGHT READERS!


	8. Shady Talk AKA Shade Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to remind everyone that I own no one but Jessi. The avengers aren't mine but I'll gladly trade Stan the Man for some of the junk I have in my room? No? Well, I tried.**

Warning: Severely disappointed Jessi *snort*

Captain Steven Grant Rogers was unfortunate enough to wake up the young Agent that cold, late December morning. An hour past the time Jarvis was supposed to wake her up, she still wasn't up.

"Jarvis, what did she say again?" The captain asked the British A.I. He wasn't used to the voice from nowhere, even though it had been so long since the attack.

"Her alarm went off and she threatened, and I quote-" The A.I. then replayed what it had heard from Jessica's mouth herself "Jarvis, I swear to god by all that is holy, I will rip out every wire you have one by one if you don't shut up." The voice was calm and tired, but obviously annoyed with the attempt at removing her from her spot.

Steve sighed as he reached the door, grasping the cool iron handle in his right hand as he gazed almost through the dark wooden mahogany door. Some days he worried about the youngest avenger; as a result, his curiosity grew stronger as he knocked with his left hand and received no answer. After several futile tries, he was forced to turn the knob, whilst begging Jarvis to tell him she was decent.

The room was dark; Jarvis had tinted the windows to keep her comfortable as she curled up underneath her blankets.

"Jarvis, un-tint the windows." Steve said as he snatched the thick brown blanket from atop the agent, eliminating most of the pile. He immediately shielded his eyes from the view.

"Nooo" She came close to whining as she snatched it back- or at least tried to. She was sprawled out in mix-matched undergarments, a bright blue cheetah print bra, and black hip hugger panties with lace elastic, reaching for the blanket he had dropped as he cupped his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" The captain repeated as he blindly went for the door, tripping slightly over discarded clothing and pajamas.

"Babe, its ok, it's not like you hav-" She whispered softly as her half-in-dream eyes fluttered open into the mess of reality she forced herself into. Upon seeing the muscular blonde stumbling like a mole in the sunlight around her bedroom, she promptly lost the color in her face and scrambled for her blanket: "STEVE!" She breathlessly whispered into what used to be a dimly lit room.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I just came to wake you up, Loki's been expecting you, and it's almost noon, and-" He rambled as she rushed to pull on clothing scattered across the room.

_The one day- the ONE DAY- you try and sleep in your underwear, captain virginity of the 1st regiment of sexy walks in. Typical. Well, you're a virgin to- no, you're not that innocent don't pity him right now._

_"Cap?" She tapped_ his shoulder gently as he continued to ramble. "STEVEN!"

"Yes ma'am?" The artist spun around at attention, forgetting his original dilemma.

_"_It's ok. Everything is fine, you didn't see anything," The apprentice waved her hands in front of the taller man's face, the artist, however, did not do as she wished him to.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked cautiously as the youngest avenger hung her head.

"Making you forget. I used to be able to do it in high school." She pouted as she pulled her black and blue, beaten Nike's on.

"Oh... well, I can drive you to the meeting place today if you want-"

'No, no, no, Steve, it's quite alright." She shrugged off the offer, smiling kindly at him.

The captain shrugged playfully "Oh, well, S.H.I.E.L.D. gave me my bike back from upgrading it, thought we could take it for a sp-"

He never got to finish his words as she interrupted with "Give me 10 minutes. I'll be down faster than you can say 'Jack Robinson'"

The soldier merely chuckled at this. "I can say Jack Robinson pretty fast"

"I'm timing you" The agent smirked devilishly.

"10 minutes at max. Godspeed soldier," she saluted him as he saluted her, walking to the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

True to her word, she was there at the 10 minute mark, beaming like a ray of sunshine. "I'm ready," she held the "y" as she bounded toward him. Her strides where as long as she could make them as she almost leapt to the motorcycle the blonde leaned his back on and he beamed at her as he tossed her an American flag themed helmet.

"Well, you getting on?" He winked playfully, like an older brother would, as one long leg stretched to straddle the sleek, purring, black beauty that shone, ready to ride. She scrambled to buckle the helmet on as she wrapped her arms around his waist, eyes gaping as her fingers brushed the tight-ish fabric that covered washboard abs and a thickly muscled chest.

"Y-you know where we're going?" The brunette managed to stutter out as he began pulling out of the garage, the older man just smiled at the road he was looking at.

"Agent Coulson was kind enough to explain the whereabouts of Loki when I asked." His face was innocent, as if he didn't know no one was really supposed to know just where Loki was but a few people and Coulson just spilled the beans. "He's extremely considerate and kind, most people don't know that."

_Phillip Joseph Coulson, your hero worship is getting the best of you. 6 years I've known you and no one gets the better of you, then a blonde walks into your life and you fall apart._

She smirks against the brown leather jacket the blonde and blue eyed man is wearing and she presses her helmet to the center of his back.

_You're losing your touch, Cheese ball_

He soon parked and turned around, leaning on one elbow over his handlebar "We're here, Jessi," he smiled politely at her, "Would you like me to walk you in?"

"Oh no, Steve, it's okay-" As she took off the helmet and clambered off the bike, she kissed his temple gently. "Thanks for the ride."

The soldier blushed a bit and smiled slightly "It's nothing, Jes, I just knew you wanted a ride, that's all."

As she headed backwards towards the door she smiled at him, "Thanks again!" She turned and tried the door. Locked.

_Gottverdammt. Loki, why would you lock me ou- oh you dumbass! He specifically asked you to use-_

She scowled as she teleported through the door, leaving the captain speechless, and stalked into the basement, suddenly looking angered. "LAUFEYSON!" Shocked as she got halfway down the stairs, she looked down into the dimly lit room and found _him_ still asleep on his futon, folded outwards as a bed for the second time she's seen and her master craftsmen of magic lay face down, diagonal on the mattress. The state of his arms and legs appeared as if he fell, was thrown, or crawled onto the bed and her heartbeat suddenly began to race, eyes growing wide as she used her field training to accurately vault herself over the railing silently and ran to his side, gently flipping him over. She rested a knee upon the edge of the bed, leaning over him, but not fully shifting onto the sitting position next to him.

_Okay, okay, okay, don't panic-_

The apprentice softly, with a shaking and gentle hand, checked his pulse on the right side of his neck, just below his chin. The god now audibly moaned, the sound shocked her, but she didn't move her hand at the surprisingly breathy and intoxicatingly vulnerable sound that escaped his now slightly parted, thin lips. Slowly and carefully, as if preserving a porcelain doll, his left hand slithered to the curve just above her hips and he murmured a name, his lips forming the syllables that so much resembled her own, but his almost inaudible tone caused her to second guess herself, making her melt either way. His second hand slowly traced from the edge of the right side of her clavicle, to her wrist with his ring finger and removed it sensually, replacing it to intertwine with the fingers of his cold and gentle hand. The woman never resisted, nor fought, her emotions ranging from curious, too shocked, too uncomfortably and awkwardly attracted. Deep forest emerald eyes met her ice blue-grey ones as they fluttered open and he gazed longingly into her wide eyes and he smiled, his lips still slightly parted. The hand on her hip slowly beckoned her to lean forward, as he whispered into her ear, in his short distance from her she could feel the moistness of his breath on her left ear.

"I have waited far too long to give in, my dear," The words that left his mouth made her eyes gape, what little control she had left of her mind and body flew out with her heart as he gently flipped them so she was laying beneath his sleek, yet muscular form. His right knee planted itself firmly between her upper thighs, not too high, but still in a close proximity to a particularly sensitive and sensing piece of anatomy as his other knee planted so he was straddling her right leg, using the hand holding his to pin her to the middle of the mattress. Loki's huge frame now hovered over hers, her lips now parted, letting go of control as she willingly looked at him longingly. His facial muscles relaxed in a way that made him seem dominating, powerful, and lustful, yet longing, sensitive, and almost fawning. Jessica slowly tilted her head as she expected him to kiss her neck, weather as a lover or a tyrant, but as his lips grazed the sensitive skin beneath her ear he whispered, seductive, warm, and wanting. "Do you not lust for me? I have awaited this moment since my eyes first gazed upon the landscape of perfection. Pale sands lining the calm and flowing sea, drowning me with every wave that washed upon the shore. Finally a wisp of wind sung to me and as I opened my eyes: you stood there, my Valkyrie, beckoning for me to accompany you." By this time, her mouth had fallen open as a pleasured "o", eyes rolling back into her head as his words created a blissful scene in her mind, the fantasies she had denied herself for so long coming into fruition and blossoming like fireworks in her mind as her mind raced to anticipate his next action. Loki then backed away from her slightly, looking her in the eyes as he grinned, mischief sparkling in his dangerous eyes. He soon disappeared as if he was made out of leaves, blown away gently by the breath of time in the autumn air. Jessica's eyes were left gasping as she sat up slowly, pleading for him with her eyes to stay, to finish what he had started, and not to leave her alone, dying of her own imagery. Soon a deep rumbling chuckle reverberated around the room.

_He's still here... he's stayed, he'll- Oh my lord, he didn't just-_

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows behind her as she turned to find the source of the annoyingly chipper laughter. Her voice soon turned into gruffness and anger as her eyes darkened, in color and in emotion. "Loki, what was that?" She managed to grind out between clenched jaws, severely annoyed with his antics.

"That, my dearest," The god of mischief blatantly mocked, walking around his desk and to the futon, making a gesture as though he was to grab her hip again before she defensively stalked a few steps back. "Is the introduction to our first lesson. Today you shall learn to make a shade and command them to a simple task." Jessica's antisiness amused him visually, she could see it in his eyes.

_Oh! I hate him! He's so- so- so- Ugh, Jessi, you are not developing feelings for this psychopathic- UGH you can't even think ill of him after what he did to you. Sick bastard._

The smallish woman outwardly sighed in her frustration, causing the taller of the two beings to raise from his chair and curiously come to stand behind her. As he took a breath to speak she dismissed the statement with a flick of her wrist. "Just teach, okay?"

Without intention, obviously, he began to project his thoughts to her, and she herself was shocked at how well she kept her composer. "_A petty prank, a jest at most, yet she reacts with such a stressing statement. Perhaps I do not wish to 'just teach' as she may. Perhaps _I _wish to explore this newfound behavior with her, watching her squirm is unexpectedly amusing."_

She watched him raise a well sculpted brow in her direction, but surprisingly adhere to her request. The god flipped open his thick journal and began to scroll through a page half-heartedly. The godling soon found what he was looking for. "The enchantment to use is simple enough, unlike other 'spells' as they are so commonly referred to, the enchantment must be said at least once before it would be rendered as a mere mental command."

At this, the young agent finally turned back towards her instructor, looking upon him with wide and frightened eyes. "You mean I need to remember things? Like words? Or numbers? Words, in English, I can remember in a snap. Numbers, on the other hand, I'll totally mess up if having to recite them. Like the first six digits of PI I only know because of a movie, where little Einstein bobble heads-" She began to ramble before a firm hand closed around her mouth and forced her to stop talking, causing a sense of panic to run through her veins. Loki was not in his spot near the desk and the only other explanation for him to be behind her was is she had actually began to slip into her own thoughts.

Even her thought process was silenced, though, as calming lips whispered to her. "Calm yourself, Jessica," The name poured off his lips like a calming garden waterfall. "You will only need to remember it long enough to recite it once." The hand left her mouth and Loki's long legs carried him back to his place near the desk.

_Did he just- where you freaking out and he- he calmed you down, didn't he?_

"Wh-what's the phrase?" The young woman blinked away the sudden fear she had no idea why it had appeared as she focused on the two totally calm green eyes fixed upon hers.

The god quickly scribbled a few words on a sheet of paper he conjured using a stray fountain pen and gestured to it. Upon looking at it, Jes immediately flipped it around, expecting that she was seeing the words in a reverse or flipped manner. Loki looked at her puzzled, but turned the page to its rightful position once again and she continued to scrutinize the deep green ink.

"What language is this?"

"Norwegian, naturally, why do you ask?"

She looked up at the darkly handsome man and deadpanned, her look obviously reading "I don't speak Norwegian, dumbass." And he raised both eyebrows.

"Ah, I might have forgotten that your schooling was of a different magnitude than mine was. I shall have to teach you the pronunciation of my native tongue. Skygge, gjøre mitt bud."

_Oh, so that's how the gibberish sounds. Smart one._

At the perplexed look, he pronounced the word slower, before having to break it down completely for the young mind that stood before him. After around 20 minutes of frustrating translations, breaking it down, and a horrible case of a twisted tongue, she shut her eyes and was able to halfheartedly and slightly sing the unfamiliar term "Skygge, gjøre mitt bud"

The deep chuckle lured her to open her eyes, revealing an exact copy of herself standing patiently with her teacher as he smirked mischievously at her. "Command it. A simple task, like taking a position or making a simple action."

"Um... sit on the couch, pretending to read?"

Without question, she watched herself walk to the still folded out futon and, as Loki used magic to close it into a couch once more, curled up and began to flip through and invisible "book" that rested on her lap.

"See? The process is as simple as that. To send it away is just a flick of the wrist." He demonstrated, gesturing as if to wave off a comment or an offer made to him.

Jessi slowly mimicked him, the shade disintegrating just as quickly as her fantastical Loki did hours earlier. "So, to call her back, all I have to do is think that I want her, now?" The agent was met with a simple nod of his chin, getting the wheels in her head turning. The shade was called back with the purpose of walking up, and then down the stairs again. "I only have the ability of having one of these active at once?"

"That, my dear, is where you are wrong. With enough energy or will power, you could create an army made up of solely yourself." Loki replied, not putting much effort into the fact that he did so.

An evil grin spread across her face and she took a breath to respond before "Monster" by Skillet began blaring from the right back pocket of her jeans. "Excuse me- hello?"

The steady tenor of her close friend Doctor Banner echoed across the line. "I would think after this long you would have found an excuse to bolt by now, Jessi, Its just about 7."

Her face fell shocked, waving off the shade as she separated herself from the other occupant of the room slowly. "It's that late? Oh lord I need to get home-"

"I've already got you covered. I'm waiting on the corner of the street you're on. Didn't know which wearhouse you're in, but I thought we could pick up pizza for the others as well. There are 7 steaming hot pies waiting-"

"Say NO more, mi amigo. I'll be up as fast as I can go." The mutual and happy goodbyes were rushed as she ran to make sure she had everything with her. "Hey, Loki, I've gotta skat. Banner's got pizza waiting and I'm-"

"Do not fret, Jessica, I am not punishing you. You're assignment is to practice your shade manipulation." He casually sat behind his desk.

"Hey- do yo- do you like pizza?" The slight look signaled her that he wasn't entirely certain of her motive.

"I will eat upon my own time, but I thank you for your gracious offer."

As the godling looked down, she hesitantly and hastily ran behind him and uncertainly kissed his head. As he popped back up from his position she had already whispered "Have a goodnight, Loki." And rushed out to meet Bruce.

Crawling into the scientists pick up and making conversation, though, was the hardest part, a flood of emotions rushing past her eyes.

_Okay, babe- Maybe you might be developing feelings for the guy-_

**A/N: **

Skygge, gjøre mitt bud: Shade, do my bidding (If you want to hear how it sounds, Google translate under Norwegian )

Oh my god. When I posted this story, I wasn't expecting HALF as many views as it's gotten so far. Thank you all so much. On another note, "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" reference in there, can anyone guess where?

For Katie: Thank you so much, dear. I'll be continuing and I'm going to be posting as soon as a chapter's done :***


	9. Time to Face the Music

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own der 'verngers, I am told I'm a bit young to do so as well. I go to high school in August- and I'm preeeety mature- *sigh* okay again I tried.**

Pizza with the team was as interesting as having a family dinner is. Well, if your family is like the Incredibles or something of the sort. Pizza led to drinks, which much to Jessi's annoyance and despite of her being over the drinking restriction levels, Bruce, Phil, and Steve would not let her have any. Around 10:00 pm and still a bit ticked at the rest of the team for "Plotting against her", the inexperienced agent made her way down her floor and flopped down onto her bed, bored as all get out.

_Hmmm what can I do without them knowing I'm up? My homework? Nah, they'd figure that on- oooh ingenious!_

_"Hello? Can you hear me?" _She thought into the emptiness of her bedroom. The ceiling was just about glowing with the light from the cars on the roads below, ants to her new extreme height. The white and red lights from cars, offices, apartments, and other establishments bounced around her room, creating a light show on her royal blue walls. Every glass or even remotely reflective surface came to add to the complexity as the city writhed and moved beneath her, sights that would never cease to amaze her.

"_Of course I can hear you, what is it you require, Wade?"_

_Ouch, last names, I see I've interrupted something, moody_

_"I'm bored- what's up?"_ She turned to lay on her right side underneath her blankets, raising an arm to rest her head upon, even though her pillows, looking out the window into the bustle of Manhattan.

"_Birds, the moon, stars, a night sky, what are you asking for specifically?" _came his suddenly interested reply. She was shocked that his emotion could go from irritably aggressive, to curious so fast.

"_Well, the slang response to that would usually be anything you're doing at the moment, so no, I'm not asking for anything in particular"_

_"Why in the nine realms would asking of a direction mean to ask you to announce your latest doings?" _He sounded- thought in a more literal sense- as if the phrase bothered him, still not understanding 21st century slang.

"_I- I don't know it usually just does. I can't say all the time because at times some people actually ask what is in the direction of the sk-"_

The godling's hushing drowned out her explanation after a while, and she could tell in reality he was either pinching the bridge of his nose, or rubbing his temple. "_I would never dream of allowing your brain to over exert itself whilst attempting to explain modern culture to me."_

The agent's newly formed scowl was present in her voice- thoughts- "_I didn't ask for your presence to mock my so called unintelligence, Loki. I'm bored. Boredom is something you despise, which is something we have in common. Fix it." _The final phrase was uttered aloud and in her thoughts, in both as more as a command than a plea for assistance.

Now, the trickster was amused "_I will be there in mere moments, Jessica." _And he cut the conversation there, leaving the named agent to grow frantic.

"Wait, here? You'll be-" She gulped as her eyes grew wide, "Here?!" Her immediate instincts were pushed to the side as she rushed around her bedroom, tossing miscellaneous clothing on her floor into the laundry chute, and was able to inexplicably (even to her) use her magic to make her surfaces look presentable as she made her bed and scrambled madly to the kitchen. Grabbing a white Hefty garbage bag, she began shoveling anything that looked even remotely like trash into it, trying it up and throwing that bag and the bag that was already in the can down to the garbage disposal area through the chute covered by a panel in a corner of the kitchen. To add to the frantic situation, as she replaced the garbage bag and started to stuff the dishes, clean and dirty, anything laying on a counter, into the dishwasher, she realized that one of the items that is now lost to her forever was a kitchen knife. Beating herself up about her recklessness, she shot into her bedroom, past the guest bathroom that was never disturbed, and into her personal bathroom, running in and out of the small aquamarine paneled bathing area and into her bedroom and the kitchen, putting things away, in the garbage chute, or in the laundry chute in her frantic rush for neatness.

She finally finished what was going on in her mind, flopping down onto the now rushed, but made bed, and turned to her left and clutched a long and (adjective meaning hard or tense in the case of a pillow?) Pillow to her chest and rested her head upon it, awaiting her guest. She jumped when the pillow cleared his throat.

The god of mischief seemed slightly peeved at the fact she just noticed his arrival, and even more so to find she had wrapped her arms around his person without so much as his consent.

_Thank GOD I didn't wrap my leg around him like I do to my other pillow. Bruce would need a hulk sized spatula to pry me off of the floor after THAT._

The agent's arms are detangled from her mentor's with haste and she soon sat at the edge of her bed, staring into the black TV mounted on the wall like she'd seen something she never wanted to. "H-hi" was the only word she was able to stutter out into the open before the godling scowled, sitting up with her.

"Hello, Agent. You required me to fix your boredom?" His voice was more gentle than annoyed, as it was before, coming out as a mere whisper.

Her head cocked to the left and her facial expression softened as she visibly relaxed. "I- well, I guess I- I just wanted company. I didn't mean to call you from whatever you were doing-" She started to ramble quietly before a thin, cold, and limber hand found the small of her back, a lanky figure, she realized was clad in a soft black fabric, and gracefully clambered to her side.

The god of mischief said nothing, but his slow and deep breaths calmed her from her nervousness. The need for sleep in the dark room slowly enveloped her eyes in its ironclad hold; her head lolled onto his shoulder. Over the several weeks they had known each other, skin had come in contact with personal space, cloth, even the other's skin before, but, at least in her mind, nothing this intimate. Loki tensed at the slow progression of touch as she gently let herself lean on him, his right hand never moving from the spot on her back, slowly relaxing into the newfound and accidental intimacy before them. Her memory consisted of only him moving her into the center of her mattress and wrapping something around her, murmuring words unintelligible to her drowsy ears. R.E.M. sleep giving her the vision of a meadow with a certain figure, clad in black, awaiting her in the trees.

*El Linebreako*

Her morning was gifted in visions of what might of happened as she dreamed, her fantasies taking control of her realities as she woke up with a smile, arms wrapped around a lanky figure, plush and limp in what she supposed was dreamland. Yawning silently, her eyes fluttered open, for once not fearing the consequences of her emotions, causing her to fully beam. "Good morning, Lok-" the pillow she thought Loki was originally was now wrapped in a ebony black pillowcase, made from a similar fabric that he was wearing last night. Her head slowly rose from the "Chest" she thought she was resting upon, only to reveal that it was only more of a cushion under her head. Crossing her legs and sitting up, she bit her lip roughly and shut her eyes.

_Time to face the music, Wade. You sing, that's what you do. Now- you c-can't have feeling for the man. He's a criminal, cold, harsh, unforgiving-_

In reality, she was trembling, fearing the fact that maybe emotion buried deep into her heart, emotions and infatuations she did not want to discover, would surface and destroy her from inside.

_That's what you fear, isn't it? Being undone by your own emotions before you can accomplish your goal. Jessi, just answer the damned question. Do you have feelings for him?_

The quivered answer came from her lips as she placed her head in her hands, burying her fingertips in her long brown hair. "Yes," she whispered, choking on her own flood of emotions.


	10. Café Cubano

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, but Stan, my offer of lint and other pocket junk still sta- *reaches into her pocket and gasps* a quarter? I'll give you that? No? Darnit.**

**A/N: I'll tell you guys the truth, here, writing this I had just completed the FCAT (Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test) Reading session 1, one of the most important exams of the year in the state of Florida. Arrrg I'm so scared, then in May I'm doing my Algebra EOC, but I'm going to try my hardest to write and update for you guys :***

**Also: Cafecito= Cuban coffee AKA espresso with a CRAP load of sugar**

The rest of the morning progressed smoothly, Jessica finally changing out of her street clothes and into some snug fitting yoga pants, and a bright blue tank top. Bruce Banner walked in to check on her to see she was awake before her alarm. Awake and planking on the couch like a lizard basking in the sunlight, warming her body in the cold almost turn of the year December morning.

"Jessica? Are you actually up?" Came his cautious tone as he inched towards her space in the room. He was way better dressed than she, greyish slacks and an amethyst purple button down tracing the contours of his body. The doctor's glasses rested at the tip of his nose, his brown unruly hair resting in an adorable mop of gentle curls crowning his head.

"I'm invisible." The agent deadpanned slowly and he sighed gently, sitting next to her and curled her onto his lap.

"Jessi, what's wrong? You don't usually act this- pathetic." The doctor soothed as he tried to cheer her up. She turned around to look up at him and made a slight face as she sighed herself. The brunette then sat up and looked over at him.

"I'm rethinking things. Lots of things. UGH all I need is energy- and I have homework to do." Bruce then nodded with understanding and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Why don't you go and get some coffee? Hell, I'll go and get it for you; it usually seems to make you feel better."

_Wait, coffee gives you energy, right? It's caffeinated. What is it that Loki said yesterday? If I- no, that's not it. OH, if I have enough will power or energy, I can create- _

An evil grin spread across the apprentice's faceas she sat up straighter. "Bruce," she jumped up and kissed his cheek "You are a lifesaver. I know you want to head down to the lab; I'll go and make my own coffee. Thanks for the idea, doc." As she spoke to him, the future field agent's smile became softer, more of a thanking, and gentle than mischievous smile.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a half smile as she fixed his glasses and helped him off the couch, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm glad I could help, Jessi," Then, he slowly made his way to the elevator and ruffled her hair, stepping in as she made a face. "I'll see you later."

_Now, time to do something so death defying, you could prematurely end your life. Jessi, it's time to get out the Cafecito. _

*changing from 3rd person limited, to 3rd person omnipotent for a moment. 4 hours later*

"Bruce!" Tony Stark ran up beside his closest friend from out of the penthouse kitchenette as the brown eyed doctor read quietly on the couch. He looked up from his novel and fixed his glasses with his middle finger, meeting the eyes of the billionaire and raising his eyebrows in a curious look. "Have you seen Jes? I wanted to ask her if she'd share some food with m-" The named agent then walked through the door, heading straight to the kitchen. "Never mind. Jeeeesssssiiiii you wanna get shawarma?" He offered, coming up behind her and grabbing the phone, about to order anyways.

Jessica didn't respond walking to grab some sundae flavored pop tarts, not bothering to hide the fact like she usually would so Thor wouldn't comment on the fact, and walking out of the room again. Bruce raised his eyebrows to his hairline, setting down his book entirely and getting up, scrutinizing the doorway. "That's- new."

"She never ignores me. Not when there's food involved, especially. Something's up, come on, Bruce, we need to find out what." Grabbing his science bro by the wrist, the self-proclaimed playboy followed the youngest avenger, walking past the elevator and down the stairs to do so.

After several minutes, they were led to agent Coulson's temporary quarters, floor 99, gaining Clint Barton into their ranks as the hunt went on. Jessica stood juggling as a perplexed blue eyed senior agent stared up from his paperwork on the counter and at her, a second Jessica collecting a banana from the kitchen and walking back out again.

"Boys," the agent began cautiously, making all three raise their hands in anticipation of his next words.

"It wasn't me," came simultaneously from all three mouths, wide and innocent eyes begging to be believed.

"Stark, I swear if I found out this was you, I will do worse than taze the crap out of you." He stated as he got up and lead all three of them out of the room and back into the staircase.

Three floors down, the voice of none other than Steve Rogers echoed from the gymnasium. "Um, if anyone's there, you're going to want to see this. It's Jessi," The name of the woman they were following drew them away from the chase and down the hall, into the gym where the captain was waiting. He wore only his SSR t-shirt and beige sweat pants, hair still clumped up and damp from the sweat that was developing on his brow. Almost dragging his biggest fan to the obstacle course, Bruce was drawn away to see another version of Agent Wade, boxing against the bag in Steve's place.

Tony and Clint, on the other hand, heard splashing in the pool room and saw their friend doing laps in the Olympic regulation length pool. "Jarvis, where is agent Wade?" Tony slowly asked, not knowing if he would like the answer.

The A.I.'s cool response was given in a very enlightening manner. "Agent Wade has not left her quarters, sir."

The answer was heard by all 5 males, even Phil and the captain, who were watching her do gymnastics along Natasha's obstacle course. "What do you mean, she never left her quarters? She's all over the place!" Came Coulson's bellowing tone as they all met up again at the elevator door.

"This has gone a bit far," was Clint's comment, hitting the button to go up on the elevator. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Why is Jessi all over the place?"

Thor was awaiting them in the elevator, wondering the same thing. "My friends, why does my brother's apprentice appear several times in my chambers? I would not object it there where one, but there are several!"

All six men were absolutely puzzled as they all walked into the elevator, pressing the 107th floor, going to find out what's going on. Just getting out of the hallway was a hassle, six copies of Jessica blocking the doorway, playing Uno on the floor.

"What in god's name is this?" Steve shouted over the bustle of the room. A computer, tablet, and smartphone where all being operated as kitchen devices whirred to life, too many cooks spoiling whatever they were making as the kitchenette became too crowded to work properly. Having it difficult to move into the room, the men of the household squeezed through the mass of clones and into the living room area.

Jessica, the original Jessica, was sitting on the couch, staring at an episodes of Myth busters from the glowing screen in front of her, watching Adam Savage be hung by a piece of plywood using only duct tape as if it were the most amazing thing ever. Her eyes were wide, elbows rested on her knees, which were crossed Indian style, leaning slightly forwards. Her hair was more of a mess than it was when Bruce found her, a small Styrofoam cup in her gently shaking hands and another on its side in the center of the coffee table in front of her. As she heard them enter and freeze at the sight, she turned around, the pure caffeine she had guzzled shining in her eyes bright as day.

"I am so wired. I'm not going to be able to sleep for the next year and a half."

Phil then walked to the table, blocking her view from the television and snatched the cup from her hand and sniffed, eyes going wide and opening his mouth in a shocked 'O'. "Jesus lord Christ on a crutch, Jessica Samantha Wade you did NOT just drink two entire coladas of Cuban coffee."

The giggles that erupted from her 5'4" frame where incriminating to say the least. "Nooooo, I'm fine, Philly, reeally."

The amused looks on Clint and Tony's face earned a scowl from Coulson "It's a joke, guys."

Jessica sniggered and tried getting the cup back "I found out his nickname from the army and I started calling him a philly cheese steaaakkkkk because his name is Phil and he-" The rest of that nickname was never heard before the cool agent's hand found her mouth and she started snorting.

Before anyone could take a breath, Coulson excused them both back to her bedroom. During the 20 minutes they were alone, the Jessica's began to disappear, blowing away like ashes in a gust of wind. The Spanglish emanating from the room was incredible as well, puzzling Steve and Thor and even Clint and Tony, who knew the language. Bruce was stuck as a translator to the four of them.

"Okay, Banner use that brain, what are they saying!" Tony whined as Bruce was forced to eavesdrop into the conversation, much to Steve's objections

"Shuddup, stark! I'm listen- Oh lord they're coming."

Steve grabbed the billionaire by the scruff of the neck and forced him onto the couch. "Act normal. I told you we shouldn't eavesdrop-"

The two of them emerged shortly before the captain could finish his sentence.

"Pero, Phil, escuchame, I am not suicidal. Yo necesitaba caffeine and yo pensé it was the best thing to use. ¿Untiendes?"

The older agent sat next to Steve on the couch, the clones all gone as he sighs. In the company of the others, he began to speak in pure English. "Okay, okay, fine. Just- promise me you'll never do that again, okay?"

His female mini-me flopped down on the other side of the captain. "I promise, Phil... but I'm still wired," She gasped as she shot upright and ran out. "I'M GOING TO THE POOOOOOOL CATCH YOU ALL LATER!"

The men of the house sighed in unison.

**A/N: Okay, for those who don't know Spanish, I'm sorry for putting such thick Spanglish in there. I'm Hispanic but I'm not fluent in the language just yet, so I used Google translate to verify just as a lot of you probably did, but in case you waited for a translation:**

"**But, Phil, listen, I am not suicidal. I needed caffeine and I thought it was the best thing to use. Understand?"**


	11. First From Near, Now Afar

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Nobody ever offers ME the rights to the Avengers. Or anything else for that matter**

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm just setting a warning for the future that this story will probably be off the current timeline I.E. This is New Year's eve, when, in reality, the next holiday coming up (for me) is either Cinco de Mayo or Memorial day. Damn I'm reeeeally late, but I just wanted to warn you all about the lag. And I apologize for the lack of a winter holiday (I have no clue what to write, but maybe next year ;) )**

Christmas in the tower, this year, hadn't been much of a big deal, everyone but Bruce, Steve, and Jessica having something to do other than celebrating, since Loki had given her the week off. Gifts were exchanged, but in private, no one having much time to make a scene of it. Exactly a week later, on a freezing Tuesday afternoon, she received a text from her master craftsman to come in once again. Sitting in the penthouse living room with a newly recuperated Clint Barton, her phone dinged with her text ringer of the Hulk's roar.

You've had your leave, Agent, now it is time to return.

"Damnit!" Jessi cried as she sunk into the couch cushions and shut her eyes.

"What's up?" The blonde archer asked, slipping the disk for Disney's "The Black Caldron" into the DVD player, the rookie having bugged him about it being a classic beforehand.

"Loki wants me-"

Clint snorted "Over my dead body,"

Jessi laughed and playfully smacked his arm. He sat and wrapped a platonic, loving arm around her shoulders, beaming at her laughter. "He wants me to come back in and train tonight."

"But, its new year's eve! You need to be able to drink and party and watch everyone scare Cap with fireworks and sparklers."

"Scare who with what, Barton?" The captain walked in as he was mentioned, obviously having heard the comment. He was dressed in a dark grey, tight fitting SSR t-shirt and his signature sweats, heading to the table and skepticising the coffee machine.

"Oh, no, nothing." The smaller man replied, earning a 'That's what I thought' look from the captain as he began making coffee, the young agent getting up to help him out.

"I'm gonna try to talk him into letting me come for the party, if not I'll invite him." Both men's eyes go wide at this news, Steve almost dropping his coffee mug and Clint slightly falling off the couch as he tries to get up and go over to her. "What? Was it something I said?"

"I don't mean to come into the conversation at the midpoint or anything, but if my connections are right, you're going to invite Loki to the New Year's party." The youngest avenger's slow nod as she grabbed her cellphone from the charging station by the television made the captain straighten up. "Now, Jessica, when where you going to ask everyone else about this? Can we really trust him?"

"Cap, for the past month or so, I've been forced, by you and other superiors, to trust the man. I've learned, he's not too bad if you can take sarcasm and stuff." She finished getting her shoes on, ready to teleport to the warehouse, unconsciously defending the war criminal she'd started developing secret feelings for.

"I don't think Tony wants him back, Jessi, and I don't think SHIELD would take kindly to it either-"

"He'll probably work me like a horse anyways, missing last class and such. If anything I'll be back for the after party" She sighed, kissing their heads and whisking herself away, heart beating hard in her chest in anticipation.

Jessica found herself in the center of the room when she materialized whole once again, Loki sitting at his desk with the laptop/tablet from a few weeks before, the keyboard attached to it suggested a windows device. The room smelled vaguely of pine needles and cinnamon baked apples, looking slightly more lit that it usually did, and several times more tidy. "Windows? I prefer Android if not Starktech,"

The god looked up from his spot of the screen. Several strands of hair fell into his bright emerald eyes but still giving her a chance to catch his pupils constrict at the light, then dilate slightly. He was wearing a black button down from what she could see above the desk line. "Actually, this _is_ what you call Stark-tek. It is the... SoniQ?"

The apprentice's eyes grew saucer sized and her mouth fell to the floor. "How the he- that's like the most anticipated tech piece of the year! It's like 3 times more wanted than the iPad 4 was last year, I-It's not even out yet! How did you get your hands on THAT?"

"It was given to me by SHIELD and Mr. Stark himself. His reasoning was 'In case she makes references or you just need it for work. Fury wants me to give it to you, but you owe me one.' Quote/unquote." The godling watched in amusement as her expression stayed flabbergasted for a moment before smirking and looking back to his screen. "The holographic keyboard frustrated me with its lack of a fourth dimension. I could not feel it. In reference to our previous topic, though, I have been researching the modern celebration of the turning of a new year. What is it you do on such an occasion?"

It took her a few seconds for the question to sink in, process, and register, but she sat on the corner of his desk as she explained, earning a glower from the man sitting in the chair. "Well, what you usually do is reminisce about the fleeting year, drink, maybe barbeque, like the team is planning, and then at midnight you pop champagne, watch the ball drop from the TV (If you ask me, It'll never be the same without Dick Clark as the host) and watch fireworks and-" The last few words were rushed and soft, trying to keep herself from blushing. "At the stroke of midnight, you kiss the person you're with."

_Oh pllleeeaaase, tell me he didn't hear that_

"The person you are with as in the one you love, your colleague, your companion? And how?"

_Dammuuuut_

"Umm, well, the tradition is no matter who your with. It can be a complete stranger, as long as you both agree to it. Its supposed to be a kiss on the mouth for adults, but you wouldn't kiss Steve Rogers if he was the only one next to you, would you?" Jessica ended that with a slightly uncomfortable chuckle, making Loki raise a brow and smirk evilly.

"Do you have an objection to homosexuality, agent Wade?" He stood in front of her, towering her even though she is slightly propped up by his almost oversized desk.

Surprisingly, she stood her ground. "I 100% support gay rights. I don't bend that way personally, and I see the opposing argument, but I believe everyone has the right to be happy. It was the subject of the kiss that made me uncomfortable."

_Oh my god, Jessica Samantha Wade, you did not just grow some cojones and stand up to him?_

The god seemed to be impressed with this, nodding in respect and sitting back in his plush brown leather chair. "To answer your question, no, I would not kiss the captain. Period. I would like to learn more about this festival of the dropping ball you so fondly watch upon the television, but you must learn something today. Do not think that winter holidays will earn you a pass to do as you please. Today you will be learning to conjure things from afar, a continuation of a lesson from a few classes ago."

_Seems simple enough, at least he isn't asking me about the kiss anymore though. And thank god almighty that he isn't talking about a few weeks ago when I fell asleep on him... or was that all a dream? I did wake up to find my roo-_

"Alright, Loki, what is it, the same process but you need more energy?"

The agent was lead to the center of the room once again; him gesturing to her to close her eyes and concentrate on his words. Suddenly her shoulders were gently grasped by two long and slender hands, holding her in confidence from behind. "Not more energy, my dear, more concentration. You must feel the drive, be determined to make the item in question come to you. The determination, the want, the need allows you the will to conjure items from long distances." With every word in the last sentence, his voice became lower and lower into her ear, his breath hot against her neck.

_Down, girl, down._

"Think of one thing you own, something one of your teammates is in possession of that you might want. Feel how much you want it and grab it from its place. What do you want most at this moment?" Her breaths became slow and steady as she began to think about the question. What could she possibly want at this moment? When he suddenly took a step closer subconsciously, her eyes shot open and she blushed like mad. "You have not done anything embarrassing yet, Jessica."

"You have no idea, Loki; I think I just did a whole lot." Either he chose not to acknowledge it , or he didn't hear it as he stayed silent, gesturing for her to think.

She allows herself to close her eyes again, breathing deeply and concentrating.

_What could you possibly want? Well, Clint was about to watch a movi-_

Suddenly her hands, now outstretched and awaiting something were trembling slightly, something materializing into them. It feels light, but with weight, as if it was filled with air, but the bag that held it suggested otherwise. The smell of buttered popcorn filled the air as she opened her eyes, a large bag of the stuff resting in her palms.

"What in the nine realms it that?"

She began beaming, success in her eyes and her glow was absolutely accomplished. "This, Loki, is popcorn. A delicacy enjoyed usually whilst attending a film." Just as her explanation came to a close, her phone began to vibrate, an arrow sounding as she received a check.

Where's the popcorn, Wade?

She sniggered as she answered the archer, biting her lip as her finger's kept her cool.

You made POPCORN? Without me? I'm appalled, Barton, that you would wait till I was gone... check the lab, though, Tony has a habit of inventing things to get him what he wants.

Knowing the god was watching her; the agent slyly looked up and placed her phone, on silent, on the desk. "You wanna try it?"

"Knowing you, I might be weary in doing so. But, yes, I would like to try Popped corn."

"Damn, Loki, you'd think you knew me before we started training," She tore the bag open, some jumping out at her and landing in her hair, but he handed him the bag. "Try some; they won't attack you like they did me."

The raven haired man reached into the bag and grasped a handful, popping them gently into his mouth and began to chew. His facial expression turned into what it was when he was chewing the burger weeks before, adorable in its curiosity.

_Wade, stop thinking. You want to get over him, not build this._

His brows furrowed as he chewed almost silently, looking to the corner of the room in a faraway, thoughtful look. "This, Popped corn, it seems to taste... not as dreadful as I imagined. But, again, we digress, agent. Back to the lesson. I ask you to retrieve an Item from your quarters. A pair of shoes. Any shoes, as long as they belong to you."

The process began all over again, heat building up slightly as he chest tightened before two aquamarine flip flops appeared above her and hit her in the back of the head.

_What is it with inanimate objects and their obsession with my head?_

Loki picked up the offending slippers and scrutinized them in a way that clearly read 'I'm not going to ask.' as he used telekinesis to put the near the couch.

"When am I gonna learn THAT?"

"When I deem you worthy of doing so, now, I want you to go further. Something from out of this region, from your previous home perhaps?"

_Oh my god he remembers Miami, he might- STOP. IT. NOW._

She sighed and tried again, the pressure in her chest building more and more, restricting her breathing as she shut her eyes, sweat gently beading off her forehead. The moment seemed to go on for days to her, before all the sudden, it was all gone. The pressure, the sweat, the small breaths, even the light she had seen through her eyelids.

_Not a good sign..._

Upon opening them, she was shocked to find Loki standing protectively over her, looking over his shoulder as if judging a threat. Upon seeing her looking at him, he immediately straightened and backed away, like he didn't want her to know what he was doing.

_Oh. My. God. He's like, protecting me. What is this?_

"Whatever it was that you brought, it flew from your hands and bounced off the staircase." He deadpanned, walking behind his desk in search of the object, still prepared to fight. He let his walls drop as he stood once again, holding up a small shell between his thumb and forefinger. The shell was soft, even on the eyes, the orange tinge to it having been worn smooth from salt pounding on it in a current.

Jessica had to snort from the sight. "THAT is what caused you to go superman on me? A little shell?"

"That little shell would have hit you square in the chest had I not let it bounce off my shoulder blade."

She gasped and rushed behind him, looking at his back, worried she hurt him and began tracing his shoulder blades through the fabric. Blue eyes bulged slightly as she realized just how toned the giant before her truly was as she checks for damage. "Aye, pobrecito, Loki, are you okay?"

"I am quite fine, agent Wade. I deflected the shell with a deflection spell; I stepped in front of you because you cannot do so yet yourself." His eyes showed total detachment, as if he never cared in the least about her emotional wellbeing, protecting her because he had to, not because he cared.

_Formalities once again. PLUS he doesn't give a flying shit if I'm okay; he did it because he had to. Not because he wanted to. Jessi, give up already. Its better if you do so now than to have him walk away as you fall._

"Um, well, thanks, Loki," She started a full length apology before she sighed and sat at the Futon turned couch, turned slightly away from him. She closed her eyes and concentrated a bit before a small soda appeared in her hand and she set it gently on the table.

"You are getting faster at our trade, soon it will merely be a thought and whatever you wish will do as you command. Now, to send an object back, or away, repeat the process backwards. Think of the object being taken out of your hands or wherever it is, and placed where you wish. Put your beverage on my desk."

Wordlessly the apprentice did as told, seeming to be in her own little world as she doesn't even close her eyes this time to accomplish her goal. The small, unopened coke bottle materialized a foot away from the corner of his desk, instead of on it as he asked. Loki's lips flattened into a thin align before he silently sighed through his nose, closing them a bit. "Repeat. Bring it to you, and then put it on my desk again." For the next 40 minutes or so, this was the activity. Taking items from one place and putting them back, each item being further from her than the next, until she reached around 50 miles away bringing a pinecone in and becoming slightly light headed from lack of nutrients.

_Ugh, I've been snacking on popcorn, why am I so hungry all the sudden?_

"Mm, Loki? I feel a bit on the empty side-" she began before he slowly got up from the seat he had taken behind his desk to direct her.

"You require sustenance. I shall retrieve you some food." Just as he began to walk out she stood, thinking about her comment to the blondes earlier.

"Um, Loki? I have a proposition for you..." She began slightly stuttering, unsure of her decision to ask him. "Tony's having this huge Avengers Barbeque for the New Year's arrival and I- I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with me. We wouldn't have to buy food, it'd be provide-"

"No." Was his only answer before he disappeared again, as if he were to never return.

*Liiiiiiiiinnneeee break*

It was not until a few hours later, after he had returned with what looked like a rotisserie chicken (and tasted like so), they ate, and had finished training that the clock hit 10pm.

"Oh my lord, I've been out so long- they're all probably looking for me. I should go," Jessica slowly got up, her mentor raising with her and walking her towards the staircase, unlike usual. Before she could take the first step upwards and call out her goodbye, she stopped herself. "Loki, I don't want you to be alone when the New Year comes in. If you won't accept my invitation- do you at least want company?" Loki stayed silent, looking past her instead of at her, the agent reading in his eyes that he's considering the decision, but it didn't look promising. "I-I should go."

As she finally made her way up a few steps, a cold slender hand caught her wrist ever so gently, causing her to stop and look directly into the dark green eyes of the man who had taught her magic for the past few weeks. "Yes," He whispered, strongly and confidently, but as if him accepting her offer was a secret to the nobody in the room. "I would like it if you would keep me company until midnight, Jessica."

_HE JUST SAID HE WANTS YOU TO BE WITH HIM, OH MY GOD_

Before she could turn a bright shade of red and embarrass herself, she smiled and did the unthinkable. She reached out and kissed his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. "I'll get some fireworks and some snack food. By midnight we'll be prepared to do anything we need to," And with a huge toothy grin on her face she bolted up the stairs again and out the door before secretly teleporting to her bedroom once more.

_Get dressed in nicer clothes, get food from the store, use SHIELD card (it basically is a work expense), fireworks, and return. Simple, don't die, don't mess it up, Wade._


	12. Fireworks

**A/N: Hey, guys, I was debating on putting the night and day of New Year's together, but it seemed a little long. So, as a convenience (I think?) I split the two chapters. Just letting you all know my EOC (End Of Course exam) is only a few weeks away for me. I won't be able to update for a while until then, because I'll need to focus on math instead of writing. Yes, I was appalled at what i just wrote as well, but I REALLY need to pass that test and, math not being my strong suit as you could have guessed, I need to up my cram dosage. Thanks for understanding, guys... and If you DO get pissed... I'll find a way to make it up?**

**Disclaimer: UGH, I only own merch, not the franchise. BUT, if you WANT to sell for cheap I'll be inter-**

It was 11:30 by the time she got back, she berated herself in taking such liberties with time as she walked into the warehouse, deciding to take a cab instead of teleport and accidentally mess up something she had on her person. She sauntered down the stairs with several bags in each hand, humming the end of R.E.M's "Losing my Religion" as it blared through her headphones. She was now Decked out in a purple, black, and blue button down that slightly clung to her form and deep blue jeans snugly framed her lower half in a skinny cut that made her feel like she was in yoga pants as she walked. Her left wrist was covered in bracelets, mostly string but two made of metal and leather, still, not wanting to have to remove any of them. The only neck jewelry she wore was a slowly rusting metal cross with a skeleton key on the chair. Years of wear working at the chain and cross, several dents in the metal mark where some of the crystals had popped out from constant wear and red spots marking where she'd help it over and over, the oil on her hands causing it to slowly oxidize with time. It rose and fell with her chest elegantly and slightly bounced as she clomped down the stairs and put the bags on the couch once again.

"Lokiiii, I'm hoooommmeeee" she called, smiling as the named demigod stepped behind her and bent to reach her ear, all silently.

"Boo" was all he had to say, whispered behind her ear, and the shriek that emanated from her mouth sounded like it would break glass if it were near. The god slapped his hands against his ears as she spun around.

"LOKI, YOU ASS!"

Loki's wince turned into a slight scowl as his hands dropped to his sides. "It was a single word, I have yet to deduce why this constitutes me as a donkey."

"Ugh, no, Loki," She gently shoves him, his larges size needing to do no more than lean back and she huffs, picking up the bags. "You scared the shit out of me! And, an ass as in an assHOLE. You are a butt."

The named butt smirked, taking the bags from her as she began to walk and carrying them for her to the desk, beginning to unpack food and such.

_Ever the gentleman, well, if he can stand you_

The agent blushed, following him diligently and helped him organize what was being placed upon the deep brown, wooden surface. "I -um- brought a lot of things that might need a refrigerator. Soda, Ice, Ice cream, you know, party stuff. Do you have any place to store that or are we going to have to eat it all?"

He smiled gently at her, shocking her but she blushed and smiled again, his smile turning to a smirk as he noticed. He handed her a bag with the ice cream and took the sodas, leading her to the far left corner from the desk, the corner across from the staircase. Perplexed, the cautious agent followed slowly, jumping as he waved a hand across a brick in the wall to reveal another room. The entrance was a short narrow hall, Loki walking through in one step and Jessica in two. After the hall came a gleaming kitchen, well and evenly lit, the latest appliances all in stainless steel lined the all and the counters. Above the tile, a similar grey to the concrete in the main room, the spotless countertop and the top of the kitchen island where of black and green granite, the hinges on all the deep mahogany cabinets a worn gold color, more on the brass spectrum but still playing with his classic theme. He stopped at the island, unpacking the items from the brown plastic bag, condensation causing it to stick to the bottle as he removed them.

_Jesus... he's got all this? Well, I guess I figured by now he lived here, but I always wondered where he stored the food._

By the time she had completed this thought, completely ogling the kitchen with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide, he'd already taken the bag from her, put away the ice cream and gone back for the non-refrigerated items. The agent slowly circles the kitchen before he returned, studying every aspect of the room as if looking for an escape route. "Wow, Loki, why didn't you show me this?"

The god returned, handing her a few chip bags and directing her to the pantry, where they belonged. "I felt it was not necessary for you to know until today."

"Makes sense. Really nice kitchen, nicer than mine is, I'll tell you that." She could see her kitchen in her head, the cabinets now a stained white and the tan stone countertop chipped from falling objects around the edges. All her appliances where up to date, thanks to Tony, but a lot of them had come close to their doom with some of the "experiments" that happened in there.

"Yes, as I left your presence a few weeks ago, I walked into your living room before I teleported back here." The statement was said as if he visited her every day and he didn't make it all appear to be a dream.

"Wait, that actually happened? You actually put me to bed and tucked me in and- the hell Loki?" Her eyes grew slightly stormy, watching him exit the room and slowly and following him, looking for answers. "You made it look like it never happened. You left. No note, no sign of you every having been there. I- I thought it was a... nightmare."

_Don't tell him he's like a dream to you-_

_"_I was quite there, Jessica. I left the proof in the fabric upon your pillow, made from the same fabric as the jumper I had been wearing." He closed up the kitchen once again with a wave of his hand, walking across the room and reaching under his desk and pressing a hidden button to open a small panel on the wall, revealing a 50 inch plasma screen TV. The sleep screen labeled it Starktech, making it the assumption it had 3D capabilities as well, but she was too focused on her argument to drool over it. His voice turned slightly snide "You could say I gave you the shirt upon my back, or rather, the extra I had with me."

_Wait- Is he saying that sarcastically or did he seriously bring an extra shirt? What was he expecting to get lucky? I might flutter a bit when I see him but that SOB's a bit too full of himself if he thinks he's putting himself in my f-_

The long haired brunette suddenly closed up, looking shocked for a moment before her expression grew what seemed to be slightly sad and she sat quietly on the couch, again facing slightly away from him.

Through her head, his slight whisper was accidentally projected into her mind again "_What have I said _now? _She does not usually act this way towards me... was it the shirt comment?"_

A soft "No" emanated from her lips, causing him to straighten his posture further and cast a glance towards the floor. He did not apologize, but he reached into his desk and pulled out a thin remote, sitting next to her and gently handing it to her, suggesting she take control of it. She straightened as well, crossing her ankles slightly and took the remote, flipping it to ABC and leaning into the cushion. "We should flip the couch to the TV so we don't have to turn our bodies towards it."

She allowed herself to trail off before he gestured for her to rise. "I shall do it, stand back a few paces." The agent rose, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and walked to the staircase, leaning on it.

Loki's accomplishment was simple, gesturing for the couch to rise about a foot of the floor and flicking his wrist so that it spun around 90 degrees to the left, towards the newly open wall with the television, dropped his and sat back down upon the newly repositioned futon. She walked back and sat upon it as well, leaning into the cushion again once more. He sat with his legs open, as if inviting someone to sit in between them... or to kick him there. He naturally melted into the cushions, extremely relaxed, yet still looking proper and full of self-esteem and greatness.

The two sat in silence for a while. Well, it was 11:30, actually, before either of them spoke, but surprisingly, it was him who broke the pregnant silence. "I believe the view from the roof would be suitable for the fireworks at midnight." He said warily, sounding unsure as if it were the right thing to do for once. His unsure sounding tone shocked her, causing her to straighten and blink a few times, as she blinked and swallowed.

_Jessi, he didn't mean it the way you took it. Just let it go, you told yourself you'd be civil, do it._

"Yeah, I've- I've actually never seen the fireworks from anywhere other than TV, no matter how long I've lived in New York, I'm always somewhere else for the holidays." The agent slowly rose, offering a hand to him in a gesture of good faith.

The curiosity in the god's eyes was certain as he took it and stood himself, shocking her and making her heart beat a bit faster as he intertwined their fingers as he walked to the stairs and started leading her up. "How long have you lived in New York?"

_Stop thinking, it just a conversation, focus on that, not the cold hand enveloping you- oh my god, is your hand clammy?_

"Well, I've lived here since I was 8, but I've lived in Westchester, not Manhattan. I just left Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters for field trips and to go back to Miami for the holidays, or sometimes even where the X-men wanted to send me."

"And you let creatures that are post male in stature order you about?" He led her up to the lobby floor once again, but this time did not stopping and continuing up the staircase, introducing her to the second floor for the first time and walking her along the balcony-like hall.

The agent laughed at his misunderstanding, taking everything in at the same time and following diligently, like a loyal puppy. "No, the X-men, Xavier's little strike force type thing. Unlike with S.H.E.I.L.D. and The Avengers, they called on me for only my- well, Lycanthropy as you could call it. Somewhat. Especially after the professor died a few years back, they'd been focusing on helping me control what I have seen, but not to discover more."

"Ah, I understand now. And why did you move up here when, your family is obviously in Miami?" He led her up a shorter flight of stairs than the second and onto the roof. There were several potted plants and a small chest which looked as though it would contain outdoor furniture. He released her hand so that he could place two deep green couch cushions on a ledge, only about 6 inches off the platform they were standing on and leading to the parking lot below. He helped her onto the seat and helped her stay stable as she allowed her legs to drop over the side of the brick warehouse wall and dangle.

"Well, I- um-" She began fiddling with her cross, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "I was an early bloomer. I hit puberty at an early age and my powers, as they do when they first start showing up, started going crazy. One morning I woke up levitated 10 feet off the ground, a few weeks later I grew a muzzle and paws in the bathroom. N-not many people want to deal with a freak... I was shunned before Xavier came along. the only people who accepted me were my parents, brother, and my best friend." She had a far-off look in her eyes, staring over the rooftops of Manhattan.

A slender arm connected to a cold hand wrapped around her waist lightly and pulled her to lean upon his perfectly postured torso. His voice was received by her ears in a mere whisper, turning his head to look at her. "I understand your position, Jessica. Different is not always vile, but it is more feared than it should be." She bit her lip slightly before turning slightly to look up at her crush. His emerald eyes held understanding, knowing what it's like to be different and unaccepted for it, to feel hated for something you had no control over, and in turn, hate oneself. Their faces were mere inches apart when he spoke again. "But, you must understand, as long as you can accept yourself, it does not matter what others may think, because they do not matter."

Even in their deserted space above the city, the lights and sounds of the city did not escape them. In the case of tonight, that meant 1.5 million people (at least) in the streets of Manhattan screaming a countdown starting at sixty at a glowing orb in the middle of Times Square. "That's very deep, Loki, but do you truly believe what you just said?" The young agents full-ish lips stayed slightly parted after the last word in her sentence, keeping his eyes locked with hers as they unconsciously neared one another. In this moment she could not think or move any other way that the direction his gaze was pulling her towards with its gravity.

Loki's voice was still in a whisper but seemed to be more of a lowered version of his tenor and also more meaningful than per usual. "More than I would with anyone else's case, Jessica."

_5 _

Time was running out in the year 2012, so little time but so much to do in the incoming year.

_4_

Loki's eye covertly flicked to her lips, totally in sync with her eyes, which had done the same and caught the fact that his thinly lined lips where in the same parted placement as her own.

_3_

In these moments she had not even been able to fangirl over their proximity towards one another, or any of the possibilities other than how deep or a green his eyes where, and how warm his breath seemed to be on her face.

_2_

Her heart was now speeding past its normal excited rate to an entirely new level of need. She'd never felt the way that he was making her feel right now ever before, and she hoped that maybe he could repeat making her feel this way. Her chest was tight with anticipation, eyes wide with wonder, lips parted in hesitant welcome, and her heart and mind longed for him more than ever before.

_1_

The ecstatic uproar of 1.5 million people is a sound rarely heard when not part of the group making the noise, but it is especially amazing when every one of them is repeating the same phrase simultaneously and becoming one. The voice of Manhattan rang across the east coast of America in a welcoming below to the year that had been anticipated since the last one had begun, screaming "Happy New Year." for the entire world to hear. 2012 had died and rose from its ashes into the Phoenix that birthed 2013.

"Happy new year, Lok-" Before she could finish her murmured congratulatory phrase, he slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were slightly colder than average, pressing against hers in a soft and surprisingly meaningful kiss; his hands covertly slipping her hair from its usual low ponytail so that it would fall around her shoulders. As the sky lit up with a thousand different colors of light in a show of fireworks above them, her breath caught in her chest before she froze and moaned ever so slightly into his mouth, her hands traveling to his hair and burying themselves into the raven locks. Just as his lips where, his hair was surprisingly soft, for appearing so greasy or slick with gel. Her eyes had fluttered closed the moment they made the fatal leap into their lip lock, but when his tongue slowly ran across her bottom lip, asking for an entrance into her mouth instead of just her lips, her eyes shot open and fluttered closed again, her jaw unhinged from its position and her lips parted in welcome. For the briefest of moments, tongue met tongue, two mouths, one hot and one cold, beginning to transfer heat across to each other in their obvious mutual pleasure. As their lips separated, he kept her bottom lip between his and let the kiss linger on until they were out of range.

She was out of breath and out of mind by the time her eyes fluttered back open, expecting to face the man she's so gingerly allowed herself to fall head over heels for. Instead, the young agent was met with the sight of the city below her, way higher now than she was a few seconds before, and she's standing which could be a hint that they'd moved as well. Spinning around to look for him, she found the 10 people she'd grown so close with over the past year (or more in some cases), having a good time before she was finally noticed.

"Jessi, where have you been? We've waited for you all day!" Tony's voice rang through the roof top garden they were in. A sheet, more technological looking than a regular bed sheet, but a sheet nonetheless, was strung up upon special poled on near the ledge facing Times Square, the ball seen on the screen glowing in the distance. The area around the outdoor pool had been left untouched, but in what usually was a lounging area was stocked with snacks and barbeque supplies for the three grills behind the main couches. Jessica's eyes shot around to see everyone, Thor, Jane, Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Maria, but Loki was nowhere to be found.

"_I shall see you next week... Jessica" _His low murmur echoed in her head, sounding regretful or longing, but he cut off the connection right before she could respond.

_Does he regret it? He kissed me for tradition, he doesn't love me, h-he doesn't care-_

Jessica Wade was close to tears at this point, angry at herself for falling for him, angry at him for leading her on, saddened by her notion that he doesn't return the feeling she felt for him, and she leaned back upon the barrier and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Jess, what's the matter?" A soft voice floated to her ears. Upon opening her tightly sealed eyes, she realized it had been Bruce to ask her emotional status. She turned towards the city and rested her elbows on the metal ledge.

"Oh, its nothing Bruce, I-" her voice cracked a little, but she refused to meet his eyes and show him that she's being weak. "I'm reading this book and, the girl likes the guy, but the guy doesn't seem to like her back. Then, they're at-"

"I don't mean to cut you off, but please tell me you aren't reading "Twilight". I can't help you there, I haven't read or watch-"

The solemn agent laughed and bit her lip, gaining the mask that Natasha can so easily pull over finally. "No, it's just some random book I found. Well, they're at school and he kisses her in the hall, but the rushes off, knowing they wouldn't have to see each other for a while because he has a month or so long trip to go on... well, do you think he actually likes her back? Or that she's chasing after him as he teases her?"

The scientist pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger gently and looked her in the eyes, clearly reading that something's up, but knowing she would deny it if he asked directly, avoided doing so. "Well, I wouldn't doubt our little protagonist and her apparent love interest. If he didn't find her attractive, why would he kiss her, even if just to tease her? And, if he doesn't like her now, a kiss, if given the right magnitude, can change a person's mind over time. Take it from me, Jessica, you're character most likely will have a love interest in future chapters." His wise eyes smiled at her alone with the corners of his mouth as he left her to think for a few minutes.

_Bruce, maybe you're right... can't know everything, but there's still a chance he could have feelings for me._

"I guess only time will tell." She murmured into the wind, almost silently as her empty look turned into a small smile.

"Jessica Samantha Wade, come on! You know, Jane leaves tomorrow morning, let's give her the biggest hangover in Norway!" Tony gleefully shouted over the bustle around them both from across the roof, luring her into the clutches of her team.

As the morning continued on, and the drinking got slightly heavier, Steve, knowing Jessi was still mostly sober, decided to ask the question. "So, why wouldn't he let you out early?"

The agent giggled into her vodka "Oh my god he worked me like a horse! Straight into the ground." When the captain turned, satisfied with her answer, she took another sip and smiled into the horizon. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

**A/N: Fury might, but Banner doesn't lie ;) **


	13. Bittersweet

**A/N: Hey guys, so the exam was Monday so I was able to finish this :D but, I didn't want to post it till I could get the second chapter up soon after so, yeah.**

**To avidgamer2000: Thank you, dear, I really appreciate it and the flying bit, I've wanted to do it, but I want to build up to it. You gave me an idea, though, so you might see it sooner than I anticipated.**

**To everyone else who reviewed: I'm so glad you all like it! :D In truth, I never thought that I would have written half as much as I have ESPECIALLY with as many people who have read it. Thank you all so much, because without you, I would never have gotten as much inspiration as I have, to write, and I hope you guys keep on reviewing so that I can keep on writing :)**

**P.S: Don't get mad at me, it gets better at the end**

"Good morning, Agent Wade. It is Monday, January 7th and the weather outside is 43 ° Fahrenheit with a light breeze. You're only appointments today is your training and dinner for Agent Barton's birthday." Jarvis's smooth British tone came from the nothingness in her room. She had half-dreaded this day to come. Not because of Clint's birthday, that she had waited for with bated breath, but for her lesson. The agent rolled out of bed slowly, eyes still sunken with sleep and dream, stumbling to her feet as her baby blue cotton Mickey Mouse pajama pants fell back around her legs from being ridden up. She moseyed to the closet as if to try and prolong having to see the man she had allowed to steal her heart from out of her chest.

_Mmmmm just get dressed and be pleasant, Jessi, he might start acting more personal today._

She grabbed a dark red Coca-Cola T-shirt with black jeans, and as she slipped on her sneakers, she grabbed a scrunchy.

_Wait, didn't he put your hair down as you kissed? Maybe he likes it? Well, the best way to get over your dependency on having your hair up all the time... let's leave it down today._

The agent, for once, dropped the hair-rubber band and went for the brush to re-brush her hair from the day before. The brush was plain, black with a blue band on the handle. "J, can you ease me into the light?"

"Of course, Miss Wade."

"Jarvis, how many times to I have to remind you, Jessi is fine when addressing me."

"Yes ma'am," As Jessica softly giggled, the window slowly began to untint, easing the room into light. It was bright outside, not many clouds to filter the sunlight as it also bounced off the glass and other objects around the city and into her bedroom. Her hair was knotted and slightly brittle as she was forced to work from the bottom up. It took a full twenty minutes to soften and unknot her hair, but when she could run her hands through it, she smiled and stood. Her brown hair had grown longer than the last time she remembered looking at it when it was down, the tips brushing just below the waistline of her 5'4" figure. Biting her lip, she brushed a strand of hair behind her right ear and grabbed her cellphone, stuffing it in her pocket.

_Time to go, Jess, wait any longer and you'll be late._

She allowed herself to teleport to the stairs outside of the staircase, open for her as per usual, and the lights glowing from underneath the floor warm and welcoming. The apprentice beamed and slowly walked down the stairs.

Loki Laufeyson sat at his desk, back straight in a new form of strictness in posture. His jaw squared and eyes piercing the pages of his Nordic leather journal as if he wished to cut through them. Unlike usual, he didn't look up when her black and blue Nike's, but, if anything, focused further on his reading. He wore a red and blue plaid button down shirt with a dark brown overcoat, as if he was wearing it just for the image. His pants matched the jacket and his shoes were made of a deep chocolate brown leather.

Jessica spoke first, her voice a slightly more hopeful and happy than cautious. "Hey, Loki, how are you?" She rocked nervously from left to right on her feet as she asked, stuffing art hands in her pockets.

"I am fine." The voice was brisk and dark, as if he were angered by her in some way. The room suddenly went cold, her chest tightening like Fred who had been shunned by scrooge for merely his merriment towards a holiday. Had she done him wrong? Had she not done something he had asked? Had she disappointed him with her meek kiss?

She stood her eyes wide and feet firmly planted on the floor as her mind flooded with questions like such. Everything was going a million miles a minute before he stood and tucked in his chair carefully and walked around his desk to lean upon it. "Today's class shall be short, a lesson in multitasking. doing two things at once will help you in learning useful combat maneuvers, such as a defensive and offensive ability all at once. Today, though, we shall use what you have learned in the past weeks." His voice slowly got softer, but his guard was up, the reason why, she had no idea.

_God, what did I do? He was so- so- sensitive just a few nights ago!_

The agent didn't answer, but nodded in understanding, her posture going straight and defensive on its own accord, her eyes reading 'What do we start with?' And he took a deep breath, looking to the floor for half a second before he met her eyes.

"Begin with talking to me telepathically as you teleport around the room. If you can accomplish that than we shall move on to something slightly more complicated."

The apprentice complied, almost bitterly, taking a breath and fixing her eyes upon the other end of the room and letting the conversation commence.

"_So, how has the rest of the new year been treating you?"_ She didn't smile as she usually would as she lets the room dissolve around her and flip beneath her feet, sending her to the opposite side of the room.

"_I have had a seemingly normal week, but thank you for your concern" _He responded, almost happily and surprisingly diligent for having been so bitter a moment before.

_I should ask him who pissed in his freaking fruit loops this morning. _

"_And how are you feeling today?"_ The agent was now treading waters uncharted. Terra incognita was being discovered and explored at her own risk.

The godling kept silent as she repeated the process, traveling from the basement, to the kitchen, to the lobbying floor, and lingering on the roof. "_Content." _Was the one word spoken as she surveyed the scene where she had had her emotions explode into action as the rest of the coast cheered in celebration of something else.

The two simple green cushions on the ledge of the building had not been moved from their location. If anything, they had been preserved as reinforcements had been added to keep them attached to the brick. The agent's facial expression grew blank, yet curious and surprised all at once.

_He- he kept it there? Why? Why would he-_

"_You have paused in our exercise prematurely, Jessica, I did not ask you to do so."_

Her facial expression turned to a deadpan as she teleported to the main room once again. "_I've been doing it; I had nothing to comment on your 'content'. Sorry."_

"_You are agitated. May I ask why?" _He teleported next to her and her eyes slightly darkened.

"I suggest you look at your earlier behavior and deduce the reason, Mr. Laufeyson, because I would prefer not to speak of it." Her voice was bitter, all amusement felt a minute ago lost from her eyes and voice, but still lingered inside of her.

Her professor of magic grew silent, his eyes searching her posture for clues before they grew wide, narrow, and took their normal shape once again. He visibly decided to take the lesson further. "Create a shade to work on a simple task as you retrieve something from you're living quarters.

Wordlessly a clone of what she usually is, cheerful and welcoming him, blew in with a nonexistent breeze. Her real self, though, a totally different end of the spectrum today, teleported to her bedroom as the shade began organizing the couch, humming lowly with a tang of a dance in its step.

_I can't believe him. He sees for a fact that I want him to at least RECOGNIZE the fact that it happened, but he won't even give me that satisfaction! UGH he's such a-_

The agent grabbed one jacket, an oversized, plain black hoodie that looked as though it would fit Thor better than it fit her, the extra room comforting to her small figure. She slipped it on and sighed, holding it close to her chest and was about to pop off, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She called halfheartedly to the captain who was awaiting permission to walk in.

_Well, at least Steve is a gentleman; I mean, who else in this house actually knocks anymore?_

"Hey, Jessica, you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I was about to leave, but I have a few."

Captain America's eyes widened for a minute before he realized "OH! You have training today, don't you? Oh, no, don't let me keep him wa-"

"No, no, no, Steve, its fine, he sent me in here to get something anyways, I'll say I couldn't find it. Here, sit, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

He thanked her gently as he stated himself on the recliner, a few feet away from her seat on the couch. "Bruce told me you had been acting- sadly, I guess- last Tuesday and I saw it too, but I wanted to wait to approach you about anything."

She smiled softly, happy that he would go out of his way to look out for her. "And what would get you to suppose that I'm sad?"

The blonde furrowed his brow and looked her up and down, clearly gesturing to her, what it had become known as her "comfort Jacket".

"Oh-" The brunette giggled a bit, turning red as she stuffed her mostly sleeve covered hands. "No, Steve, I'm fine, I've just been dwelling on- matters of the heart. It's a woman thing, you get me, right?"

Steve seemed intent on the problem until she presented the female factor. Once those words where said, she knew that any man who respected a woman's privacy would slowly reel himself away from the situation. "Oh, okay, yeah, I understand. But, if you ever need anyone to talk to, my doors are always open to you and you can just pop into my floor or the gym to talk to me, I'll always listen. Okay?"

The apprentice smiled, silently thanking god that she had a teammate that looked out for her wellbeing, emotionally and physically, knowing she didn't only have one, but at least 6, if not more. "Thanks, Steve, If I need to I'll contact you, I promise."

And, with that, he smiles, kissed her head, and excused himself quietly. For a moment, she stood, watching the door as it closed, before sighing and silently materializing back to the warehouse.

He wasn't there. Well, there was a shade, supervising her shade as he had been doing as she left, but he, himself want there, and she could see that in the slight hiccup in the magic. The other shade had been almost perfect, but this one was flawed, as if he had haphazardly put it together to get away for a moment. Jessica cocked her head curiously, feeling his presence, somehow, close by.

_It must be our mental connection. Now that I'm looking for him, it's giving me a proximity warning of some sorts_.

The agent found him on the roof, keeping her distance and keeping herself on a surface that wouldn't make noise if she shifted her weight, studying him almost judgingly. He was standing behind the cushions they had sat upon, looking out onto the horizon of the sun just now beginning to wane behind him in the sky, him facing towards the East. She could not see his face, though his unusually relaxed posture suggested he had a distant look in his eyes, staring the same direction the fireworks had come from that night, giving a visual representation of what she had felt as their lips collided.

"You are dismissed, Jessica. You have proven yourself capable of what you have learned so far. We need no more training for today." His voice came as a strong murmur, his posture straightening as soon as he noticed her. The god had put his guards back up, and now he was dismissing her like she was a stude- oh yeah.

Suddenly she allowed the emotion she had felt this morning wash over her. The great flood speeding her heart and slowing her movements, forcing her to take the opportunity to ignore the tears she felt welling behind her eyes. "That's it?" She called across the rooftop, her voice thick with every though running through her mind, past their usual speed limit.

Even more bitter than before, Loki turned to her and locked eyes with her, speaking only one word. The word was soft in tone, but still as cold as could be in the context and in his body language. "Yes."

The agent bit her lip and straightened, not even bothering to use the stairs to walk to the lobby as she usually would, but instead, keeping their eyes locked as she teleported herself off. The tears began their great escape the moment she was within the safety of her bedroom, not her floor, her bedroom. His voice rang through her mind, beckoning her to return in their usual unimpressed tenor, but she endeavored to tune him out.

_He's an asshole and a fake and he- he- he's got you wrapped around that slender pinky finger. Why does he have such power over me? If he doesn't love me back, why force me to believe I ever had a chance?_

*dun Dun DUUUUUN*

It was several hours later that she got herself together. 7:00 precisely, an hour to let her get showered, ready, and Clint's birthday present wrapped. The agent had washed her hair the night before, so the shower was kept to a minimum length. She chose a nice yellow, blue, white, and black dress blouse with a dropped neckline (that she pinned to make herself feel less exposed because it was the only dress shirt she had available) and black jeans. Pepper had dropped off a shoebox for the shoes she had asked her to wear with her outfit, a low, silver stiletto heel that caused her to recoil.

_God, I hate heels. Well, I'll need to get used to them if I'm ever going to be undercover._

She slipped them on and stood for a moment, getting used to it as she grabs her phone, a scrunchy, and the freshly wrapped gift, and runs into the waiting elevator.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, hand that gift over" Tony chuckled from the small room of an elevator. Rebuilding the tower, he had designed the Avengers only elevator to fit every person in the team and then some if needed, so it came out to be the right size and everyone had some elbow room, if not walking room.

"No, Stark, this little thing is for the birthday boy." She kindly deadpanned and Tony made a face at her before Bruce interrupted politely.

"Hide it, we've hit his floor."

"Robin hood," Tony drew out with a fake, yet actually meaningful smile. Clint was wearing a white button down with a purple vest, black pants, and Natasha clad in a red and black dress on his arm. "Ooh, and the spider herself."

"Shuddup, Stark," Came simultaneously from the partnered assassins. So in sync, so compatible on the field, yet never agreeing or never having quite the same point of view on anything.

"Well, excuse me, tweety bird, but even though it's your birthday, I don't have to be pleasant to you," A comment which earned him a head slap from Pepper.

He sighed, Thor, Steve, and Phil joined them in the elevator, completing the team. "I feel so damned old today," The archer started as Tony silently held up a four fingered hand and an "O" with the other. Clint only completed the maneuver known as the single handed face palm.

"Tony, I wouldn't be tal- signing. You're older than he is, don't deny it." Jessica stood up for her blonde comrade, only to be met with Tony Stark's customary comeback strategy.

"Darling, you're only as old as you feel. And, I feel way younger, I can assure you." The billionaire pretended to flip hair over his shoulder, in which Bruce was forced to recoil or get smacked by accident, Tony thinking he was playing along and smiling at him.

The group silently sniggered as they filed into the limousine that would take them to the pub they were going to. Jessica, Clint, Bruce and Steve where uncomfortable in their current state of dress, not liking having to dress up, but doing so at the request of Tony who said he wanted them to look nice to where he was taking them.

The ride was quiet, small talk was exchanged, but Jessica was almost ignored as she zones herself out looking at the horizon out the window.

_Just- make the most of tonight; get your mind off it. He's a phase; you'll eventually grow out of him, right?_

The neon sign glowed purple against the now sunset sky of the Manhattan skyline. "A nightclub, Stark? Really?" Clint asked skeptically, the entire group had expected somewhere fancy considering their state of dress. "Thor's in a suit for crying out loud." The god sheepishly looked down, uncomfortable in their sights.

"Chillax, green arrow, the VIP rooms are a restaurant and the dance floor is for after dinner. I didn't force you to actually look good for once for nothing."

Natasha gripped Clint's hand tightly, visibly warning him not to go off. They were lead as a group up the main staircase and into a large room labeled Stark-Barton, causing Clint to snigger and Tony to deadpan. "I said Stark FOR Barton, not Stark-Barton."

"I hear bells, Tony." The Russian assassin put in, earning a look from both men, giving her a chance to shrug noncommittally and saunter into the room.

Neon lights where the only thing illuminating the room, like a rave. Purple, green, red, blue, gold, even black light tubes entangled on the roof into intricate knots, causing the room to absolutely glow. A fully stocked bar with a private bathroom and a door leading directly to the kitchens, along with a long table set up with silverware and plates already, the head of the table's chair decorated with purple streamers.

"Damn," Jessi whispered "Clint, they got your color down, I have a sinking feeling that's for you."

Clint shot her a glare but sighed, sitting with one leg over the arm of the chair and sideways until Natasha smacked it back down and he sat straight again. "Geeze, Tash, with the way you put me in line you'd think we were married." He mumbled.

They sat in no particular order, Jessica sitting more towards the middle with Clint at one end and Thor at the other. After a fear minutes, a familiar voice rang through the room, though she could not pinpoint it. It was chipper and she could tell whoever it was had a smile on, but it seemed as though that wasn't the way she had heard the voice before. "Hello, my name is Tom and I will be your waiter tonight. May I start you all off with something to drink?" As the waiter went around, for some reason, her head refused to turn so that she could look at him. He seemed so familiar, but yet he felt so distant. When he reached her, his voice became a soft whisper, almost loving in its comforting murmur. "Would you like anything to drink, miss?"

_He can probably see that I'm uncomfortable and wants me to come out of my shell-_

"Just a coke, please." She responded quietly, allowing him to see a small smile play on her lips, but she locked eyes with the scientist who sat in front of her, looking at Bruce and not Tom.

"Are you okay, Jessi?" He whispered from across the table as Tom exited into the kitchens and the small talk began again.

"Yeah, Bruce, I'm fine, don't worry." The agent forced a larger smile as she had been trained to do when something like this occurred. Banner nodded and smiled back, joining a conversation with Steve, Tony, and Pepper.

Tom was a pretty good waiter, bringing their drinks in under ten minutes, putting a napkin under each of them so they wouldn't drip onto the mahogany table. She nodded in thanks but never his eyes, noticing when he got to the end of the table, that there was a note written into her napkin.

Please, forgive my behavior. I acted in a way that was unbecoming to how I should treat you after what happened between us. Allow me a chance to explain myself next week. I hope to see you there, my darling- Loki

"Jessi, what is that?" Tony and Clint simultaneously and slyly noticed.

"Nunya" The boys both gave her puzzled looks. "Well, I thought you were a genius. Nunyabizness."

Steve sighed. "I even understood that, Tony, None of your businesses."

Tony growled and made a face "Grrr, fine, but I'll find out later."

Her eyes grew wide as it finally sunk in.

_M-my darling? He- he- what?_

Her eyes shot up from their place in on the table to look at the waiter. The facial structure was almost identical to the man she had kissed the week before. High set cheekbones, a strong stable chin, but around his thin-ish lips was an amber blonde goatee, not scruffy, but tamed so that it fit his face well. His hair was the same color, small ringlets running down his scalp, but it was combed back and out of his face, allowing her to see his bright blue eyes. They were slightly sunken, but bright with delight that she had finally looked up as he met them. Shocking her, but invisible to the rest of the group, the eyes flashed green. Loki green.

**A/N: Hey, guys, I hope you're not mad at me for the HORRIBLE beginning to the chapter, but it'll get better (*cough I hope cough*) and Tom actually told the world on an interview why he's always so polite is because one of his first working jobs was as a waiter and people where so rude to him, he promised himself he would never act rude again. Hope you liked it, I'll see you next chapter :D**


	14. The Truth From The God of Lies?

**A/N: OMG guys, I am so so so so so so very sorry at my mix up, the real chapter 5 never uploaded (Thank goodness I noticed before I got any further) It eplains how she could conjure things from a short distance before she learned to do it from a farther one. I am o so so so so sorry, again. Please, message me If i got chapter's mixed up or something as I fixed it. Sorry again**

**Disclaimer: Avengers aren't mine :( **

She hadn't been able to sleep the night before this freezing Wednesday morning. The sixteenth had had a low of 29 degrees the night before, and she was bundled up tight in jeans, leggings, long socks, a long sleeved shirt, a short sleeved shirt, and her comfort jacket. Jessica still shivered under all her layers, no matter how long she lived in New York, her Latin blood always caused her to freeze, no matter how sweaty she should be at this point. Earlier, Jarvis had asked if she would like him to raise the inside temperature of her floor a few degrees so that she was more comfortable, but for some reason, she had refused the offer.

"Jarvie, what's it like outside?"

"Would you like me to un-tint the windows, ma'am? It is 6 am; the sun is rising as we speak." The British butler responded almost immediately, his volume/voice low, taking into account that not many of the team were up yet.

The agent sighed "Okay, J, work your magic."

The snow fell outside her window like the clouds where shedding fluff from the skies. The angels were beating their rugs and all she could do is stare at the city, now almost under a full, but thin, blanket of white fuzz. "Snow-" She squeaked before her eyes lit up and she scrambled to get shoes, gloves, and her phone.

_Who can I wake up? Tony: no, he sleeps WAY later... Bruce: maybe; Tasha: nah; Clint: no... maybe Steve? Oh, he hates the cold and he's definitely up by now..._

That left the god of thunder himself for the plucking, Phil usually having been up as well and most likely not even in the tower at the moment. Jessi giggled at her possibilities, how many ways could she wake the god without getting herself killed? She slept on the 107th floor, Thor sleeping 2 floors down, under Bruce, on the 105th floor. She used the stairs, not wanting to alarm the god with the bell Tony had placed on the elevator for him so he knew it had arrived or that he had guests (the incidents leading up to the second reason had been buried under secrecy even to the agent herself, though she vowed to find out one day). He snored lightly, a light snore, but that did not mean it wasn't loud, the windows might have rattled if they hadn't been made Thor, Steve, and Hulk proof. His bedroom door had been propped open by a big black boot he had most likely thrown across the room while undressing. She decided to teleport to the other side of the door, (half) hoping he wasn't sleeping naked as he had when Clint had come to prank him awake.

_Okay, fine, I hope he's not naked. He's got an impressive body, but his brother is the man I've fallen for-_

He was shirtless, but from the leg that stuck out of the maroon sheets suggested he had on bright red, fluffy pajama pants. Face down, she could tell the cold didn't bother him as he slept soundly, his long blonde hair sprawled across his side turned face, shoulders, and the pillow.

Silently giggling, the new predator stalked her prey to the side he wasn't facing, removing her gloves so that her icy hands met the cold air once more.

_I have chosen the path that will certainly lead to death._

As the agent's hands got into touching distance of the Thunderer's shoulders, she could feel the heat radiating off him.

_WARMTH_

She dived onto him, clutching him close so that her chest pressed against his heating pad of a back. The cold connected to the warm set off a reaction and Thor's eyes shot open. The little woman that was connected to him like a penguin in the cold was not SUPPOSED to be connected to him; he leapt into the air and switched to a fighting stance from a sleepy stumble.

Jessica, though, flew to the OTHER end of the room, off of him and rolled into his open walk-in closet. "Who dares wake the god of thunder before 9 o'clock?" He bellowed through the room before seeing his friend, upside down, on his closet floor. "Jessica? What are you doing in my closet, young one? You frightened me."

Neither the new position, or the fact that the fall had knocked all the wind out of her slowed her down, she huffed as she got up but immediately began jumping in place. "Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, its SNOWWIINNGGGG."

The god good-naturedly chuckled as he patted her shoulder gently. "Calm yourself, Jessica; it is just a bit of snow."

"Thor, can you get dressed so we can go downstairs and play, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseeee?"

He smiled broadly at her enthusiasm, nodding and raising his hands in surrender. "I shall dress myself accordingly, Jessica, but may I ask, why are you so exuberant for this morning's weather? It is merely snow."

"That's the thing, Thor, this is the first year I've had to stay through the holidays and not go to the tropics for a few weeks. By the time I come back its still freezing but it's too warm for snow and if it snowed a lot, the snow is a sickly brown and it's more like sludgy gunk. Please, Thor? I've never really had the chance to see real, fluffy, falling snow." Her big blue eyes had become wide, pleasing with him to comply.

When he walked into the closet and grabbed clothing, she fist pumped the air and shuffled her feet slightly, running into the hall to wait for him and flopped on the couch, excited as all get out, even bouncing a bit on the cushions.

When he exited his room, he was wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved red button down (over a slightly exposed white T-shirt) and a thick-ish coat, taking his furnace-like temperature from earlier into account. She hopped up and took his friendly offered arm and led him to the elevator; less than 10 minutes later she was running out into the open air, shivering but loving the sensation. "OH MY GOD ITS SNOW!"

The god smiled as his young friend caught a flake on her tongue and giggled as it melted immediately away. He watched her with an air of memory, as if he was reminiscing about such times with his younger brother. Before he could snap out of it, he was hit in the forehead by a small sphere of fluff, molded into a hard projectile by small womanly hands. She giggled and covered her mouth with her wrist, the god getting a mischievous smirk on his face, not all that different to the smirk his brother develops when teasing someone. Soon, she was thrown into the nearest snow bank by two warm and strong hands, screaming his name playfully and giggling as she grabbed him by the wrist, trying to take him down with her. But, his arms being meant for carrying Asgardian loads, lifted her back out of the snow again. "Oh my lord, Thor, you're going to kill me!"

His laugh was a deep and hearty bellow across the almost empty street in front of Stark Towers. His eyes sparkled in the light, a breeze blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes as he helped her stand upright. "Forgive me, Jessica, are you cold?"

The jacket was damp, but her shirts were mostly spared. Her hair was wet and now out of its ponytail and clinging around her shoulders, and her pants had soaked right through in the slightly slushy mix of snow and water, but the temperature was what made it extremely cold. "N-n-no, Th-thor, I l-like it," She managed a smile though her teeth were chattering and she was freezing from the bottom up, but she looked at her phone clock as Thor took a breath to speak. "Sorry to ditch you, Thor, but you know how your brother gets when he's kept waiting."

"By all means, young sorceress, we shall continue our winter day adventure when you return. Hopefully, the weather will allow such joys." She giggled as she jumped a bit to kiss his cheek, but instead of teleporting directly, she stupidly decided to walk to the alley behind the tower to do so. By the time she was in the warehouse, she was almost frozen solid. Hot Latin blood flowing under pale Anglo skin made her into a lava cake/popsicle, and she chattered her way noisily down the stairs.

The basement was surprisingly warm for a snow day, leading the agent to deduce he had a heating system installed, along with the hope of an A/C unit for the summertime heat. Everything was aligned in perfect order, as per usual, but the TV was open from the wall and the kitchen door was also exposed with sounds of rummaging coming from it. The most exposed addition to the room, that she could see, was a coat and hat hanger, standing straight next to the exit of the stairs, which she silently added her jacket onto, and immediately sighed into the warm air as it hit her more exposed skin. The rummaging in the kitchen stopped and suddenly all was quiet, even the TV had been muted and Jessica's wide eyes darted around the room for something she could have done.

"Jessica, please, sit on the couch, I will be out momentarily," Came Loki's voice, it was more chipper than the last time she had visited, and more of a genuine contentedness than the waiter act he put himself under.

The apprentice did as told, hoping that her wet clothing wouldn't soak water into the couch so he could actually sleep that night. Her short sleeved, purple shirt read 'Who Let The Nerds Out?' With the living incarnation of the cute candies skateboarding, hiding, and running across her abdomen, which covered her royal blue long sleeved shirt. When he walked out of the kitchen, she caught him ditching a towel he had used to dry his hands seconds before and then looked at his outfit.

He wore a slightly loose fitting, green V-neck shirt, showing off a bit of his pronounced collar bone, along with the beginnings of his chest. The shirt led to pants of the grey/black jean variety, close to the color of his trousers he wore under his armor. His hair, as usual, was gelled back and in place, but she could tell he had been anxiously running a hand through it, some strands clinging thicker together than others. Bright green eyes met her wary blue ones and his emotion visibly and slightly sunk, seeing a thin shield over her heart, just in case. Though, from eyes of the woman, she was melting inside. He looked at her with such hope, and she knew he was going to actually apologize, he was going to either tell her she didn't have a prayer, or that he returned the feelings she felt for him, and it made her stomach churn in anticipation. He was keeping her on the edge of her seat, their eyes not leaving the other's, even as her lips parted slightly, in a totally subconscious action. What made his eyes stray, though, was the fact that when nervous, anxious, bored, or when her (obvious case of) ADD was kicking in, her foot bounced her leg in an almost vibrational move off the floor. "You're wet." He said slowly and softly, sounding slightly concerned for her wellbeing.

_WHAT? I-if I was, h-how would he- Oh... the clothes... right._

_"_Ehehehe... I've- um- I've never really seen fresh snow up close and personal so I- I woke up your brother to help me get outside and he threw me into a snow bank as revenge for throwing a snowball at him." She said cautiously, not sure if her choice of words was wisest, even though it was the truth and she decided to tell him.

The god straightened and blinked before sighing. "The big oaf, never truly comprehending the fragility of women, let alone human women. You must be absolutely frozen in your garments, my dear, please, allow me to help."

His words thoroughly shocked his apprentice, her eyes going slightly wide as he offered a hand to help her stand. The apprentice took it and stared into his eyes once more, standing only a few inches from him now. He brushed a strand of hair out old her eyes and she could feel the cloth covering her skin drying and her skin warming along with it. The hair was the last to dry, but ending up soft and untangled, as though she had just washed it and dried it the night before. "Holy cow-" she murmured to herself, after he had stepped away, looking down at her now dry clothing, but she was now heating up and he could tell.

"You need to get your extra layers off or you'll overheat. Then nothing will warm you when you brave the cold once again. Come with me." He held a hand out for her to take and led her behind his desk and opened the wall to reveal a walk in closet space, complete with mirrors, a table, and a few chairs for him to sit as he got dressed, or to place clothing on.

_He's just full of surprises, isn't he?_

Loki smiled gently at her and gently dropped her hand. "Feel free to change in here, if you would like, I could close the entrance and you can call to me as you finish." Jessica nodded and the room was sealed again with her inside.

_Okay, he's acting WAY nicer than usual. This could mean 2 things... he's showing you he's in love with you, or he freaking pity's your pathetic ass and wants to be as nice as he can to let you down. GAH! You're so worried about his answer, maybe he won't even answer directly- he could just want to make it up to you by being nice and never bring it up again. Yup, that sounds like my luck. I guess it's time to face the music, Jessi. Loki Laufeyson is not yours. _

She murmured a call to him when she had taken the leggings from under her pants and the long sleeved shirt from under her t-shirt. She had folded each of them nicely and placed them onto the table at the back of the room, and waited, head tilted to the grey concrete floor as the door was opened again and a smiling god of mischief was revealed. "See? Warm and comfortable, I thought you might have been overly cold, having been born close to your planet's 'Equator' as you call it. The cold has never truly bothered me, though I do not care for it."

_Looking out for my well-being?_

She followed him to the couch and sat again, silently awaiting what it was that they were meant to speak of. The godling sighed and ran his hand through his hair once again. "Could I assume you are awaiting your apology before speaking to me today?"

"No, no, no, I was just- thinking. I do that a lot... tend to kinda zone out when I do so too, sorry" The agent blushed a bit as she peeked up to meet his eyes.

And yet, the god seemed to be undeterred from his point of view. "I ask forgiveness," he sighed, meeting her eyes and looking down upon her slightly patronizingly, though she knew it was just the way he operated. "The intimacy we shared all those nights ago should not have gone un-discussed and should not have been treated like I was ashamed of committing such an act, for I am not."

"It hurt, though," She whispered back, biting her lip and knowing that not just plain accepting his apology could make the situation much worse, though, inside she was absolutely dying just to say she had forgiven him the night he hinted he would apologize. "I thought that, that night, you wouldn't care and you would have turned down both my invitations. When you said no to my first, I understood, but saying yes to the second stopped my heart for a moment."

_Wade, why the hell are you telling him this? Is this a full out confession, to him, to his FACE? This is NOT what you've been practicing in the mirror. _

"You led me to the roof and, sitting there, I trusted you with a very personal memory-" She had begun fiddling with her cross again, just as she did the first night of the year. "A painful memory of being shunned and prosecuted for an occurrence that was out of my reach... and I don't know what possessed me to trust you with something like that, but I did and I don't regret it. And, the kiss! I've never been kissed like that before in my life and then to open my eyes and be in a totally different place, surrounded by different people, like it was all in my head? Waking up clinging to a pillow for dear life, hoping it was someone when it was no one? Thinking for a week that was actually a dream? Loki, if you don't intend to follow through after leading me on since, what, the beginning of November? Then, just tell me so that I-" Her voice caught in her chest and she could feel the anger, and sadness, and loneliness wash over her, but she knew for a fact she was wrapped around his finger like a string, she had fallen head over heels in a little over two months and she couldn't explain it in the slightest. The agent finished her personal monologue in a whisper. "So I can detach my heart and try to piece it back together before the damage is irreparable."

Loki seemed angered by her words, snatching her chin to look him in the eyes and dropping his hand once he had locked their gazes. His green eyes burned with a passion she had never seen before, positively glowing with emotions she couldn't place, and wasn't sure if she liked it. " Do you wish to know, why I keep teaching you?" He hissed at her, her chest tightening, and she could feel the verbal beating she knew so well, coming to get her square between the eyes.

"It is not because I wish to stay on this god forsaken planet, even when I was commanded to take it as my own, I never truly believed you pitiful beings held potential. I was to redeem myself on Asgard and I had a choice to come and serve your S.H.I.E.L.D in any way they saw fit to make me do, or serve a longer sentence than I had on Asgard. The things they put me through had been unbearable, physically, emotionally, and mentally so. I chose the lesser of two evils and when I was to become a mere teacher to a Midgardian, not only just human, but FEMALE, I considered resigning as the order was given."

Her heart was shattering with every word, not a word came to harm her yet but it was visible she was in fear. her hands were shaking and her eyes were those of a puppy who had been kicked one too many times.

"I took a look at you that first day and I had been on Midgard for your equivalent of a month, I had come accustomed to my surroundings, and you seemed to hold potential. Over the course of the past few weeks I have learned more about you than I have about anyone not forced to give me information in the same time period. I admit, I have not felt as free to divvy out information, but-" His voice had gone from the strong and demanding tone as one meant to rule, to the soft and unsure tone of one in the opposite position. "I feel I can trust you in the same account." His eyes were now wide and frantically searching for words that suddenly would not come to form on his lips. He was speechless, as the god of thunder assured could almost never happen.

"My tongue is the anvil for which the sharpest lies have been forged, yet the fires grow dim as I gaze upon you. My mind is tied in intricate knots as my heart palpitates in my chest. It is a rare feeling... one I had promised myself I was incapable of feeling again. But, when I am with you, the emotion returns and- I have never wished it to go away." Loki Laufeyson closed his eyes, gathering his strength and his cold and sturdy hands met her shaking and unsure ones, opening burning green orbs once again. "Jessica Samantha Wade, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, my apprentice, my-" he stuttered the last word as it fought not to exit his lips. "Friend, I- I- I- I have fallen in love with you."


	15. Snow Day

**A/N: Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated. I actually took a school field trip to Manhattan for 3 days, so I finally got to physically SEE the area I write about instead of using Google Maps XD and I had 4 projects due the weeks after that so I was pretty chalked full on my agenda. But, in any case, I'm back now and I finally edited this chapter so R&R all my lovelies :***

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to shame myself by saying I don't own the Avengers at this point? Yes? Well there you have it.**

The entire world had frozen. Her chest clenched, explosions going off in her chest, head, and every other part of her body, really. The man she had gingerly allowed to steal her heart like the trickster she's known him to be had just confessed his love for her, wholeheartedly from what she could tell, why wouldn't she be dying inside because of it. Thoughts raced past faster than ever before, her head was spinning and her knees were ready to just about give out.

Loki stood stoically in front of her as always, but his eyes were soft and longing for a response. He tilted his head towards the ground as he tried to meet her racing eyes, sighing as he isn't able to and looking down to his feet, acting as venerable as he must have felt. "_Please answer me, Jessica- I know after some of the things I have done to deny this feeling I do not deserve you to even consider me- but I hope you are able to forgive me as I beg you to respond." _His gentle and almost fully pleading tone whispered into her head. She could now feel it. All the emotion he was conveying to her, everything he had bottled up inside himself for so long, the adoration, admiration, love, the fear of rejection, the worry she would not return his feelings, and if so be somehow prevented from doing so.

After a few more moments, of having her mind and her heart flooded with the emotions that caused her to long even more for him, she took the step towards him that had separated them for what seemed like eternity. The apprentice's hands shook as they found his lower chest and his eyes rose, only slightly, to meet hers, his brows furrowed a bit and his eyes pleading. Her lips parted as she took a breath and his arm rose to stroke hers, the fireworks exploding over his cool touch only being explainable with the comparison of a cool mint in one's mouth, but across their skin. Her breath hitched as he did so and his other hand gained the courage to find and cup the small of her back gently; her arms reaching around to circle his neck without a doubt that it was something she shouldn't do. Jessica's eyes lightly misted as she neared his lips, coming within less than and inch's distance of him as he too closed the gap and bent towards her. "Loki, I love you too,"

Their lips taunted each other, sending her head spinning as their breath mingled, both mouths, slightly panting and moving as if they were already touching, yet still blocked by what seemed to be their own fears of rejection and their utter need for each other. "M-may I-" he breathed into her, his left hand slowly caressing her hip, her head bobbing upwards in affirmation. His lips gently crashed against hers in earnest, her new expecting position giving her a better chance to take him than before. His tongue gently slid across her bottom lip, begging her for entrance; Jessica moaning deeply and letting him through. He tasted of peppermint, chocolate, and coffee, his tongue beginning to dance with hers leading her through the waltz she's obviously inexperienced in. Her breath caught in her throat as she began to moan again, the god pulling her closer so that he could wrap his left arm around her waist, and the other freeing her hair from its bonds. Gentle and slender fingers entangled within her long mink brown hair as he pulled her closer, molding their bodies into one. His heartbeat slowed and quickened in sync with his brain and as she gently sucked his tongue his heart sped up, his hands lowered and he hoisted her up into the air with ease, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. A gust of air from the action blew his sweet yet manly musk into her nostrils, making her moan even more as she buried her hands in his hair, the gel still tangible but also its neutral soft texture where the gel had worn in places. The world had stopped other than the couple in the center of the room.

She could feel it, through his lips, his tongue, his hands, is very essence screamed to her "He told the truth!" And it drove her into a joyful insanity, knowing that the god of lies would not tell anyone his true feelings so easily. His confession was as true and heartfelt as hers was going to be (when she found the courage to tell him), but now they knew how each other felt. She needed him, now, and there was no more denying her emotions. This was not merely an infatuation, it was a love that was returned and shown, now, by both parties. Loki pulled away at such a perfect moment, it kept her breathless and wanting more, not even opening her eyes till a moment after his teeth had gently raked across her bottom lip in a seductive sensuality. She was sitting now, for some reason, and she hadn't been a moment ago.

_Oh, please, God, don't tell me he changed his mind and sent me off again..._

Worried blue eyes met deep and smiling green ones as he gently stroked her hair out of her face, chuckling slightly. "Where you so mesmerized you did not feel me teleport us to sit upon the couch, darling?" He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, Loki, I didn't," She blushed deeply but never broke contact with his eyes. She kept their theme of a whisper. "Um- so, what does this make us? Are we still just teacher student, or are we going to..." The apprentice allowed herself to trail off as a mischievous glint in the trickster's eye caught hers.

Loki sat forwards to put his lips close to her ear so that the slightest hitch in his breath was detectable, warm and smooth against her earlobe. "You are mine." Came his words, his lips meeting the tip of her ear, causing her to moan in anticipation before he continued. "In both our culture, is it not custom for when a man professes his love to a woman who shares the feeling, or vice versa, they, as you midgardians say now 'Hook Up'? You would be mine as I would be yours, sealing our love in truth."

Her eyes had fluttered closed, silently moaning as she fawned over his slightly moaned murmur, basically asking her to be his girlfriend. She gave a small nod, once, twice, ten times before he chuckled and pulled her closer, kissing her gently but pulling away before she could be wrapped in it once again. Jessica sighed and looked away, earning a furrowed brow and a cocked head from her new 'boyfriend'. His silent question got a whispered answer. "Loki, S.H.I.E.L.D will do anything in its power to prevent us from exploring our love. My team- they're my family- I think even they would object after what you did. Sure, it was two years ago, but I don't think anyone will fully recover, and they'll use that against you. Over these last few weeks I've realized that my feeling for you are stronger than my passion for any man who I've crushed on for a long time, if not ever."

Loki merely sighed, the smile only disappearing from his face for a moment as he guided her head to rest on his shoulder, stroking her hair gently. "We shall conceal our emotions. When we are in public, at risk of being seen, we will tell everyone that our relationship is merely- platonic. In this building, in this room, we may show each other our true colors, though."

"But, Loki, we only see each other once a week," the agent questioned, but the god merely shook his head, keeping his hand g f in her hair.

"We will find a way to make this work, Love, I will greatly endeavor to do everything in my power, but you must swear to do the same. We shall still have lessons but-" He sighs. "I will no longer be- er- detached, I believe the correct word to use would be, to my lessons. If I am to teach my woman I will put my emotion and essence into it."

Jessi giggled "Your heart and soul, you mean?" The god rolled his eyes and affirmed her hypothesis, acting annoyed but she saw the amusement behind the mask. "I have no problem with that, Loki. I still want to be a field agent, so I have to learn."

"Then, dearest, we will leap into today's lesson and come back to our moment of love later on."

"Lokiiiiii, why can't we just take a snow day?"

The god smirked. "That is precisely what I had planned, my pet." He lifted her off his lap with ease, sniggering a bit as she squealed indignantly. He stood and straightened himself, helping her do the same, and pecking her lips as he did so. "Today, I shall, reluctantly, teach hydrokinesis. I do not usually enjoy the manipulation of Ice, but today is I shall start with the manipulation of water so that we may build up to cytokinesis."

Jessica tried to make a face, showing him that she didn't want to continue today's lesson, but her curiosity got the better do her and she playfully sighed. "Oh, wise one, I ask, how do I manipulate water?"

_Well, now since we're together I can act more comfortable around him, right?_

Loki chuckled good naturedly. "Well, my young pupil-"

"Hey, I'm 22, I'm an adult"

"You begin with a simple glass of water." The god's brow rose in amusement as she stuck her tongue out. He walked into the kitchen, surprisingly getting the water manually, as she faced the opposite direction, but her cheeks heated slightly as she heard and almost dancing step shuffle in the kitchen.

_Is he that happy?_

The dancing stopped when he thought he was in visual range of her as he put the glass on the desk and led her to a distance of around 10 feet away. "Here, Jessica, is the distance I wish you to begin at, not directly next to it so that you may learn larger and larger distances." The agent nodded professionally, the way his voice had become, but she knew by the proximity of his chest to her that his heart beat strong and true. "Now, focus yourself on the water in the glass. Each molecule is constantly moving, bouncing around each other and the walls of its container mildly quickly at room temperature in liquid form-"

_Need to ask him where he learned our science of matter from._

"Those molecules are now yours and yours to command. Focus on them. Feel them moving within their container. Do you feel it?"

Her eyes were closed as she focused with her mind, finding the place in her mind she needed to be. Jessica wet her slightly chapped lips with her tongue before she answered quietly. "I feel it-"

His voice had come down to a whisper near her ear again. Still professional and in the same fashion from several weeks earlier, yet still intimate in more ways than she could describe. "Now, allow yourself to feel it. Not physically, but mentally, running through your fingers and dripping slowly back into the cup." When she nodded in agreement to that as well he continued. "Now, lift it to eye level. Gather as much as you can in your hands and lift it."

In Jessica's mind, she could feel the water so vividly, she felt like she was actually handling water in her hands, through her hands had not moved at all. She could feel water droplets dripping down her arms and from her fingertips as she lifted the substance to her eyes and peered into it. He whispered for her to do so, so she slowly prayed her eyes open. The water was floating in a writhing, partially semicircle above the table at around her eye level. Some droplets dribbled slowly to the table top, as she had imagined, but it was mostly intact, the agent gasped and the spell was broken. Her shock mirrored the doubt she had in her mind that she wouldn't accomplish anything and the water splashed all around the desk. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, Loki, I'm so sorry-"

The god, surprisingly, good naturedly sighed and smiled. "It is of no consequence, you are still in the learning process." He waved a hand, not even paying attention to the problem, and it all neatly slid back into the cup, leaving the table dry. "You need to practice and learn to focus with your eyes open, the shock you found at your ability to accomplish this deterred your ability to do so. You must 'get over that'." He smiled at her and she blushed and smiled back, not used to the attention he gave her. "Try again"

Her eyes focused on the water once again, feeling each molecule as it shot through the cup, bouncing off one another and the walls of the glass. The hands she pictured in her head rose and the water rose with them, keeping form like it was in her hands themselves. "I can do it..." She breathed, still shocked, but controlling her reactions. The water rose and she gasped as he took her hands, guiding them to create a slow star pattern with the water in front of her.

"Yes, you can," He smiled, the pride of a successful teacher radiating off him in waves. "Now, place the water in the glass and we can end today's lesson.

Placing the water back was harder than it seemed.

_Don't spill... don't spill... don't sp- ah crap_

Several ounces of water rolled off the top of the glass and onto the table below. The trickster sighed again but chuckled. "I believe we are done for today, since your mind is- elsewhere." He winked, making her blush yet again.

"So, what are we gonna do, babe?" The agent tried, earning a well sculpted brow to be raised.

"Are you accusing me of being a 'babe'?"

"No, no, no," She giggled face palming herself lightly. "It's an affectionate pet name. I need to find something better, but babe seems fine for now. That is, If it's okay with you" Jessica bit her lip, looking up at him hopefully.

His eyes softened with his smile. "Of course, my love. And, I believe we should take our afternoon meal, do you agree?"

Jessica Wade smiled and nodded, taking her new boyfriend's offered arm. As they cooked soup and sandwiches, each opening up to each other more and more than before, the snow fell outside till the flurry ended, and melted. Left forgotten in favor of their now open love.


	16. As Long As You're MIne

Jessica woke up the next Thursday calmly, rested and awaiting the new day with eagerness. Only a week before had the dark and mysterious man from her fantasies asked her to be his. She finally had the right to say that she loved him and not feel guilty or ashamed of the fact.

_Mmm, good morning star shine, the Earth says hello_

Her hair stood up in all different directions, sleep dripping from her eyes as she got up and trudged into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes along the way, but her smile never faltered. Humming "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles, she dragged a brush thoroughly through her hair and put it up in a tight ponytail to keep it out of the way before she brushed her teeth. The agent dressed herself in a light blue shirt with the original Star Trek emblem on it, Mirroring the Original series' short sleeved medical uniform, and black jeans. She grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket, hurriedly trying to get out of the tower and to the warehouse.

That's when Tony walked in. "Tell Rudolph that you'll be late, Maxie, the team is going to breakfast, no exceptions."

"Stark, I have to get to class, Fury is gon-" She tried, only to be wavered off by the billionaire's less than subtle excuse.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rex, Fury assigned us team building exercises so we're going to breakfast. Now quit yowling and get in the elevator." Stark gestured to the doors he held open and the apprentice, reluctantly, sighed and walked in.

_"Loki, I'm going to be late today. The team is getting breakfast and Stark is literally on the edge of dragging me along. I'm so sorry," _The message was sent telepathically through to her partner, who responded diligently.

"_It is of no consequence, my love; my wait will merely extend my anticipation of feeling your presence and touch once again. I shall await you here as always." _

She blushed a bit at his words, the playboy next to her, thinking it was caused by him, began to tease her visually. He stretched a bit and moaned slightly as he did so, flexing as well, and earning a scowl from the agent, and his girlfriend when she entered with Steve and Bruce. Natasha was next, leading in a peppy Thor, and Phil literally dragged their resident hawk, still half asleep, into the small room. Coulson, Romanoff, and Barton had left for a mission a few days ago and had gotten back the night before, leaving her waving off the quinjet as they left, imagining her seat on that plane sometime in the future.

"Is my song bird still asleep?" Jessica slightly patronized to the archer, who was still wearing purple sweatpants and slippers along with a black t-shirt his handler had probably thrown at him when he woke him up.

Barton nodded and flipped off Stark, who giggled at the nickname 'songbird' "I ran, and ran, and ran, and RAN yesterday. My plan was to sleep till tomorrow and this one-" He angrily gestured to an unflappable Phil Coulson, "Freaking tells me we've got to go to breakfast. So EXCUSE me if I fall asleep at the table."

His Russian partner kept her usual emotionless mask on, but those who knew her could detect her amusement for a moment as a sparkle in deep green eyes. "Barton, I'll smack you if you do."

"I'll prepare myself."

_Ooooohh, he's REALLY tired, isn't he? _

The challenge was made and taken as the red head peered at her blonde best friend, everyone being ushered out of the room as the elevator doors slid open.

They decided to ride in separate cars this time. Tony, Thor, and Pepper took Stark's limousine, Thor joining much to Tony's hesitance and Thor sadly taking Pepper's offer when he remembered that bringing Mjolnir to casual occasions was frowned upon. Steve took his motorcycle, all three of the official S.H.I.E.L.D. agents rode in Phil's work vehicle, and Bruce offered to take Jessica in his two door, green, pickup truck.

When he had come to the tower, Tony had offered to take him anywhere in his limo, but Bruce had insisted on taking cabs. Their little disagreement had, much to everyone else's amusement, resulted in the truck being forced into Bruce's life. The young agent had always loved the truck, though, Bruce always offering to give her a ride when they go anywhere anyways. The ride was quiet, the chit chat happening about how life was going.

_Oh my god! Its so hard not to tell him! I can trust him, right? i mean I've kept secrets from him just as he has for me, but... is this different?_

The ride was too short for any decent conversation, given up instead for sitting at a reserved table in a nearby cafe, where orders were passed out, and the chatter started.

***Linnnnnneeee brrrreeeeaaakkkk***

Breakfast was relatively uneventful for the team, the only incidents being: Thor stabbing himself with a fork. Again. And the assassins arguing about Clint's sleeping habits, which started with the words "Russian Beast" and ended with "Dumb blonde birdbrain"

Jessica was now waiting in an alley close by, carrying a to-go box with a full meal in it, and waiting for the perfect moment. The warehouse, once she was there, was extremely warm for the jacket she wore over her clothes. She smiled, though, as she made her way down and caught her boyfriend scribbling away in his journal. "Good morning, my dear." She giggled and kissed his head, setting the box on top of his notes.

He scowled but playfully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap as she humiliatingly squealed in surprise. His lips fluttered across her clavicle in a pleasing welcome before he spoke. ""And what is this deliciously smelling being you have brought with you, darling?"

He spoke of her, and she knew he did, but she turned to face him as she opened the white Styrofoam box. "I've eaten already, so I brought you a meal so that you wouldn't go hungry."

"You purchased an extra meal for me? Thank you, I genuinely appreciate your thoughtfulness," He gazed upon a platter of eggs, bacon, hash browns, even two pancakes and a small ladle of syrup. "This is a bountiful feast, my pet, perhaps we should share?"

"Loki, I just ate, I brought all this for you to eat-" The look she received caused her to sigh and resign her point of view. "Okay, fine, I'll overeat for you. Trying to make me fat, aren't you?"

_Why is he so cute?_

He chuckled and fed her a bit, alternating adorably from feeding her, to feeding himself. When everything was, at least mostly, gone, he used magic to dispose of the container as he leaned her on his shoulder. "Are you ready for today's lesson, pet?"

Jessica chuckled a bit, nuzzling into his collarbone, making him suck in a breath at the strange intimacy to the action. "As ready as you are, my dear."

It took the god a moment to compose himself and decide that getting up was the wisest decision in the scenario. The female was placed in a sitting position on his mahogany desk as he swiftly walked around the desk and stood looking at her. His eyes were wide and expressional, like he was speaking, or about to speak, but his lips did not move.

_"What's wrong, baby? Is everything okay?" _Her worried tone asked his almost frozen mind.

He snapped out of it quickly and spoke his response aloud. "Pet, I am not a small child and yes, I am quite alright."

"Baby is another pet name, sugar," She giggled and got up, walking to the couch and sitting.

"Ah... Interesting. I must look up more of your Midgardian customs and 'slang' words. Honestly, I believe you are the only species in the universe, hanging from the roots of yggdrasil, that has a shortened word for the phrase 'Shortened Language'," He teleported her cellphone from her pocket, surprising her from the zone she put him in with the statement.

"HEY! What's that for?"

"Today's lesson, my dear. Today you will learn synthetic telepathy, how to move things with your mind with a method that appears physical." He stated, finishing by placing pencils, a can of Pepsi cola, and a book in a line on the desk surrounding the phone.

"Like- Dr. Jean Grey, right?" Jessica stood walking over to the desk.

"From what I have heard of her, yes, but I have not experienced her abilities to know for certain."

The agent suddenly got a far off look in her eyes, almost as if memories were a glaze, covering her eyes and allowing her to see the past as though it were the presence. Loki's brow furrowed, visibly slightly concerned, but more curious than worried. "I knew her before she died. I was a student of hers for a while, then an intern, but a friend during both. I had to begin my physical training with S.H.I.E.L.D. only a few months before the incidents that she was killed. I was able to come for her funeral, but it was all too soon before I came for a second and a third when Scott and Xavier were killed..." She had gotten quieter and quieter as she spoke until the mist in her eyes forced her to trail off.

Jessica couldn't see when Loki reached out to touch her exposed forearm; she didn't do it purposely, but she could see, as if from his point of view, what she showed him.

_A blinding white light_

_Tears, spilling from her eyes as she leans on the comforting shoulder of a beast like man, his blue furry arm gently stroking her shoulder comfortingly._

_A gravestone, no, three gravestones, all blurry from tears as the sky hastily opens up, rain beginning to drench them both._

_Refusing to leave them._

_They're not dead. They can't be dead. Scott, and Jean, and Charles-_

_Two foreign arms picking her up from where her bare knees, and the hem of the black skirt Jean so loved to see her in, dug into the mud in front of the cluster of graves._

_Struggling blindly._

_Kicking, screaming, crying, gasping for the oxygen that her emotions so denied her. _

_Feeling the arms envelop her in a hug, shielding her from the rain as well as comforting her._

_Calming at the murmured words from the gruff man. Recognizing him as Logan, Jean's friend, letting him lead her inside._

_Running to an awaiting Phil Coulson, the man she has come to see as a brother in the past year and a half she's known him. _

_Crying gently in his arms. Again denying their death._

_Watching a young Clint Barton wait obediently, like a soldier, still only omitted into the organization 3 years ago and still having his military training drilled into his brain, as a sad look mists over him._

_Slowly allowing the blackness to envelop her vision as she clutched at his now dirty suit. _

Both sides of the meld gasped, stumbling away from each other immediately when the connection was torn apart. The god clutched the desk, keeping himself upright as he clenched his eyes shut tightly in what could only be seen from her as pain. The untrained mutant who had fallen to the floor near the couch trembled in fear.

_I've hurt him, Oh my god- Even Rouge never hurt Bobby the way Loki looks to be in pain- Oh, Marie, where are you when I need you? Please, say he's okay, pleas-_

"I-I-I'm sorry... Oh god, Loki, I'm-" She stuttered, slowly backing away and praying internally for him.

The god forced the look of pain off his face the moment he heard her vulnerability. "Jessica, my darling, I am alright."

"N-no, Loki, you're in pain- Oh Loki, I'm so sorry-"

"Jessica, my dear, I am fine," He smiled gently at her, trying to near her and show her that he truly was okay, but to no avail.

The young woman scrambled across the room, tears in her eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean to, I swear, please- I'm sorry," The look of terror in her eyes froze him in his tracks.

She calmed a bit as he seemed to be introspective, but panicked as he seized her in his arms. "Do you really think that I can be harmed so easily? Am I fragile in your mind?" His voice was low, but full of raw power. And, surprisingly, it was calming her.

_Why is it when he takes control, when he seems so- __dominating__- I feel safe? I feel like, he has control of the situation and that he'll take care of me... is that strange? I think its strange... is it? _

Her breath caught in her throat as she shook her head no. His eyes suddenly turned soft. "Oh my love, I am alright, but my heart would shatter if I found that in my momentary shock I had injured you in any way, physically or emotionally. Oh my young Valkyrie, please forgive me-" He suddenly seemed vulnerable himself, kissing her clavicle and up to her ear, making her moan in assent.

"Loki, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-" His kisses were, and she knew he knew, were wiping her mind clean of her fear.

_How is it that he has me wrapped so tightly around his finger?_

"Shh, my love, allow me to help you relax," his tongue flicked the cartilage on the side of her ear. "Only then shall I teach you."

Slowly, he calmed her. His words mixed with his actions and merely the feel of his slightly cool embrace calmed her from her panicked worry, assuring her that he was absolutely fine.

"Loki, we should save this for later on- after the lesson-" her meaningless protest was moaned, urging him on slightly, but with mischief in his eyes he rose his head.

"You are right, my dear. Come, let us teach and be taught as we do so."

_Damn it._

Once again they were both standing at the desk. Once again was she staring at the Pepsi can in curiosity. "You drink Pepsi?"

"And you drink Coca-Cola"

"Actually, I'm never offered Pepsi, so I can never have it even if I want to, I really have no preference, though I can clearly taste the difference."

"There is a difference?" The god turned to her as if everything that had just happened hadn't, stuck on the fact that Pepsi and Coke are indeed not the same.

The normal conversation was on once again and she smiled a bit. "Oh yeah, you can TOTALLY taste it when you drink it one after the other."

Loki blinked. "I see" He shook it off. "We shall begin the lesson simply. Do you see the Xs on the floor?" He waved his hand and six red Xs appeared, scattered across the floor. "Imagine yourself moving each object to one of the Xs and use your will to make it so."

_Yes sir, Captain Picard, sir._

The imagery and moving the objects was simple enough. Keeping them steady, however, that was the tricky bit. "I am NOT cleaning cola of your sticky floor! No, no, no, no, noooo-" She progressively got louder and louder as the cup tilted as it floated.

"Faster."

"I'M GIVIN 'ER ALL SHE'S GOT CAPTAIN!"

Loki was forced to pause at that one. "You're accent changed considerably... why?"

"She stopped and looked at him, forgetting about the Pepsi floating across the floor, which seemed to steady when she looked away and moved to land on the X. "It's a Star Trek quote. The guy who said it, Commander Montgomery Scott, is Scottish, so I changed my accent to match his-

"Jessica?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

The agent did as told. She gasped, eyes wide as she saw all 4 items- the can, the book, and both pencils- floating around, switching Xs efficiently until she began focusing again, then all the items fell, spilling cola everywhere. "Aw fu- I mean- and- UGH"

The godling merely laughed. "You will master it sooner than you anticipate. You learn at a quick rate, you will succeed eventually." He waved his hand and put the Pepsi back into the can and placing all the items back on to their respective Xs. "Now, we begin again. Think of it as a waltz. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4" Slender hands that could be claimed to be carved from ivory itself began gently swaying in the air, conducting his imaginary orchestra for the waltz to begin.

The young sorceress giggled, closing her eyes and imagining a melody to match the slow and steady sway of his hands.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4..._

The objects around her began to almost "dance" to the melody, switching Xs slowly yet speeding up with her melody. She opened her eyes as she imagined the song "As Long As You're Mine" and began to hum it aloud as her skill improved incredibly. As she took a breath she could swear to hear the male harmony to the song escape her lover's lips.

_Maybe- would he join in if I sang?_

"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine." The agent softly sang, relishing each note as a warm tenor reverberated behind her in perfect harmony. The waltz was finally at an end and she could feel the beaming smile on the god's face as he wrapped his long, toned and sturdy arms around her waist. "And where did you learn the lyrics to a Broadway song? Let alone sing like that?" Came her joyous whisper.

Loki chuckled against the top of her head, were his chin was lovingly resting upon her head. "I am not as unappreciative of Midgardian literature and culture as I may pretend to be. I procured a ticket and decided to attend the play, since I had nothing else to do at the time."

"And you've only seen it once?"

"Of course, I have not had the time to watch it once again and what would I gain from watching it a second ti- are you referring to the fact I am so well versed in the lyrics?" When his pupil nodded slightly he grinned and kissed her head, obviously amused. "I am a god, my pet, I could remember every detail of every moment I have lived if I so wish. Recalling the memory, however, is a talent I have always been acquainted with. Though, my voice is our little secret, for no one but Thor has ever heard it. Even he believes it is only something I allow myself to do as I am intoxicated."

The woman in the room gasped playfully turning in his arms to look him in the eyes. "You're telling me that I am the only person you have ever consciously sung with?" Earning a nod, Jessica giggled. "You need to sing more often."

"Only if you sing to me in turn, my love."

"No, no, no, Loki, I sing horribly-" The agent was silenced by a cool silken hand tracing her cheekbone.

"My Valkyrie, do not think that I have not heard your voice, whether from another room or from the senses you may accidentally project-"

_Omg I do that? How freaking embarrassing... thanks for telling me BABE_

"Your voice is that of the Grecian Siren, whose song hath lured thousands of men to their everlasting doom, romancing them into a stupor with the beauty of their bodies and their voice. And, I would have surely drowned long ago if you were such." His voice turned to that of a whisper. "Let us continue the lesson later on. I wish to- hear your voice if you would so permit me."

_I am wrapped around his little finger, there's no denying it now_

"What would you like to hear?"

**A/N: **

Hey guys, just wanted to tell you: "As Long As You're Mine" Is from the musical Wicked (That I went to see with my best friend during our trip to Manhattan :DD) and if you search on YouTube "As Long As You're Mine - Wicked" the first result (by MusicalTheatre09 ) is the song they duetted with. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :D I seriously get jumpy and exited with such a rush of emotions that I tear at times just because I got the email, let alone what's in it. Thank you sooooooo much. I love you all and GO STAR TREK ;)


	17. A Chat In The Lab

**A/N: **OMG! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

**avidgamer2000**: I have been called many things in my time… evil is a daily compliment, thank you ;) But, do not be alarmed by that statement (P.S- I was so happy to get your review I almost cried. Thank you SO much for just reading, let alone telling me what you think *Muah*)

**hacunamacata: **Cata, forgive me for killing you :P XD

**Disclaimer: **Forgot this in the last chapter or so- 0.o oops… anywayyysssss Yeah, you guys know I'm too poor to own the avengers or anything else but my OC Jessica Wade. Enjoy

Even the day after their lesson, she sang and sang and sang as if he was in the room with her. And, surprisingly, it was all absentminded. For example, Steve would walk into a room and the words would escape her lips "A long, long time ago, I can still remember how the music used to make me smile. And, I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance, and maybe they'd be happy for a while. But, February made me shiver, and every paper I delivered- bad news on the doorstep- I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride, but something touched me deep inside, the day the music died."

Though, it wasn't till Tony and Clint joined in for the chorus did she realize her musing behavior and stop, blushing deeply. Excusing herself from her seat at the table- doing absolutely nothing but staring off into space anyways- The young agent was able to slip away from the teasingly curious eyes of the archer and billionaire. She slipped silently down the short hall, staring at the floor ahead of her as if it interested her greatly, yet kept walking towards the elevator, bumping into Steve and Thor as they exited.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Jessi, are you okay?" The captain picked up a wide eyed Jessica off the floor and dusted her off as Thor awkwardly tried to fix her hair.

"Yes, young one, are you alright? You seemed to be venturing in a far off land from your mind as you strode into Captain Rogers' and my own shoulders-"

_That's the "brick wall" I felt collide with my no- Oh my GOD I just touched BOTH of their biceps at the same time? And I didn't KNOW? GOD, Jessi, you would have gone nuts two weeks ago- does this count as going nuts? Am I nuts already? How haven't I realized this be- OFF TOPIC!_

Jessica blinked off her "zone out moment" as she caught both blondes staring at her expectantly, brows raised and leaning slightly forwards as if they expected an answer. "I'm fine guys really, I am..."

"Can you prove it?" Came Steve's worried reply, holding up several fingers i front of her eyes, which Thor mimicked, trying to help.

"Woah, woah woah, woah- Too many fingers. Yes, Steven, I'm perfectly fine. Just- In my own little world, that's all." She giggled "Or adventuring in a far off land, as Thor said."

Rogers and Thor chuckled along with her, each of them clapping her gently on her back. "Okay, call us if you need backup, Agent Wade,"

She blushed and almost snorted as the younger blonde winked playfully and as she saluted him, the doors to the elevator closed. "Yes, sir, captain Rogers, sir!"

The AC/DC "Thunderstruck" playing in the elevator caused her to begin to pace, pressing the button for the basement lab that was favored by Bruce and Tony for pet projects. Dubbed "Candyland"- for reasons neither one seemed to want to explain- the basement lab was almost completely Hulk proof, next to the Avenger's Only section of the garage (Which held everyone's vehicles and part of Tony's, now small and newly collected and/or built car collection), used as a "Medical center" whenever no one had the time or the mind to go to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ for treatment, and had a more comfortable feel to it, surprisingly, then some of the lounges. The elevator opened to the newly painted hallway in front of the lab. Much to Bruce's annoyance, Tony had insisted painting it black with equations, figures, scientific innuendos, the gamma radiation warning symbol in green, and the ark reactor in blue all in neon/glow in the dark colors atop it. It came out extremely good looking in the end, but Bruce insisted installing black lights in the hallway AND the laboratory itself was TOO over the top. The agreement was reached that Tony could do as he wished to the hall as long as it doesn't interfere with Bruce's reign on the lab itself. The blue tinged glass wall that separated the lab from the hall was distorted, set into "privacy mode" by the man holed up in there at the moment. The glowing number pad appeared next to the door as she planted her feet in front of it.

_72436232767_

With a quiet click the door opened, pushed by the heel of her hand revealing the ruffled form of Dr. Bruce Banner hunched over a lab table. Medical equipment, along with technological equipment, surrounding him, as if the space was a sterile surgical environment. The sleeves of his wrinkled lab coat were pushed up to the elbow as his hands worked skillfully upon the patient before him. He wore no surgical mask, his glasses free to rest upon the tip of his nose as they were. A sharp noise caused her to gasp, the doctor stopping and glancing over his shoulder at the apprentice.

"How is he, Bruce?" She was able to fix his glasses and pad his forehead dry of sweat with a cotton towel she found in his drawer.

The scientist sighed. "Jack's not doing so well. I'm piecing the wound together slowly but there's still no beat. I'm sorry, Jessi, I know you were attached..."

Bruce stepped aside to reveal a set of large, over the ear headphones in a specific shade of Royal blue. The chord was halfway torn through, the jack bent slightly to the left, and one side of the headset itself was stripped completely of its cover. Gathering it all in her hands, Jessi gently pouted. "Oh headphones, my headphones, how you could lay one phat beat, how the melodies you sung with me were always totally amazing-" She signed heading to the trashcan "Lots of good memories, babe, you and I could have ruled the world. But, you went away- how dare you... I'll miss you."

A rough hand was dragged through the curly mop of hair upon Bruce's head as he chuckled a bit. "I always knew you'd use sappy song lyrics as a eulogy. You gonna get another set of over ear?"

"Nah," The plastic clanged against the trashcan as she dropped it and walked back to him to lean on the table next to him. "I've always preferred ear buds. Not as durable as those, lasted me 2 years full of living with the avengers for half of it, but boy do they have some NICE acoustics!"

The scientist laughed outright. "Okay, okay. Second question. I've heard you've been all chipper for a while..." The sheepish blush on her face caused the doctor to get a small mischievous grin on his face. "Spill, Jess, You've gotten props from Coulson of all people for your ability to tell a lie during training or a mission scenario, but when It comes to us, you couldn't lie if your life depended on it."

"I can! I have to! Sometimes, living in this house, it's the only way to stay alive. I mean, who do you think drank all of Tony's special island coconut coffee he drinks when he's cranky?" banner looked impressed when he realized that had been her and she was never even suspected.

"Touche, okay, but you can't lie to ME. So, don't even try."

"Gaaaah, okay, so you know that book I was reading?"

Thick brown brows were furrowed. "The Zombie love story one that turned into a movie?"

The loud laughter was suppressed quickly and embarrassingly with a surprised hand to her own mouth. "No, no, no, no, no, no, GAH the two of us have such AWESOME conversations, Bruce! We are so awesome! But, the book that the guy kissed the girl and-"

"And you were scared that he'd be using her, yeah, I remember."

"Yeah, okay, so he asks her out and they made out and it's like OMG aaaahhhh" The next few moments were spent speaking the garbled language of "Fangirl"

"You are such a nerd-"

"Do we need to bring up the Lego model of the Enterprise that you built with the set Tony got you whilst carrying a sonic screwdriver in the picked of your lab coat? Or should we talk about the fandom related novels you've collected in your 2 years in the tower?"

"Says the woman who for a while crushed on at least one man from just about every fandom she's ever been avid in!" The doctor crossed his arms, convinced he had won.

"I was young when all that happened! 14, 15, 16, it's a phase!"

_No it's not. Sci-fi and comic book guys are HOT especially when the comic is made into a movie with the perfect actors..._

"If you don't let me finish, I will announce to the world what you said to me when we watched Star Trek: The Future Begins in IMAX 3D."

"You wouldn't!" The two looked at each other with challenging eyes before Jessi stuck her tongue out and Bruce poked her. "Okay, keep going."

"I just needed to ask you advice. Have you ever had a secret and wanted to tell someone but couldn't? Like, it's a good secret to you, and it doesn't harm anyone… at least not directly, but people would shun over it or try to get you to change your point of view?"

The doctor nodded and the look she gave him made his brows rise again. "Does it have to do with 'your book'?"

"Ehhhhhh more or less?"

At this point, Bruce led her over to the small lounge like area so they could sit on the more comfortable chairs. He sat himself on the couch and gestured for her to sit too. "Jessica, you know you can come to me for anything you might need. If I can't tell you can tell Steve, or Phil, or anyone else on the team-"

"Brucie, I know, I just need to wait for the right time. I promise when I decide to tell people you three will be the first people I tell, I swear." His arm rested on the top of the couch, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder and let him affectionately wrap the arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, kid, now I know you came down here because you're bored, what do you want to do?" The agent laughed and shrugged, the scientist knowing her answer of 'No clue' my memory already. "Any suggestions?"

"Um, we go topside and scare the others with us coming out of our- well, your- hole?" She looked up at him; blue eyes a light sky-ish blue as she looked hopefully up at the chocolate eyed man before her.

His fluffy hair mussed slightly as he sat up, helping her along and lead her to the door. "I could go for some food while we're at it... and I just wanted to ask, how on god's green Earth do you remember the password to the lab, even Tony's stumped by that one..."

"I thought the two of you where geniuses! 72436232767 spells out the words 'Science Bros' on a keypad!"

**A/N:**

Jessi's song collection: Part 1: (In the order they appear)

American Pie by Don McLean

Over you by Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton

Thunderstruck by AC/DC

And for those of you who saw her "Warm Bodies" reference CONGRATSSSS It was an AMAZING movie and an even better book. Thank you SOOO much for reading, I love you all :)

P.S: Star Trek: Into darkness and Iron Man 3 where both FENOMINAL! I Totally recommend!


	18. The Accident, Plan, and Interruption

**A/N:**

Guys, I just wanted to let all of you know that as of Wednesday, I'm going on a 2-3 week HIATUS for the sake of my family's vacation. I'm sorry if I unintentionally leave you on a cliff hanger in the near future or such.

**Disclaimer: ***mumbles about not owning the Avengers begrudgingly*

Jessica Samantha Wade woke up on Monday, the 4th of February, FEELING the ominous cloud of "something will go horribly wrong today". She could feel the premonition writhing in her stomach and in the back of her mind, as if she somehow knew something was going to backfire or just initially go wrong in her life today. Today of all days, when she had naturally woken up before her alarm and felt good and not tired, it was 30⁰ Fahrenheit outside, but she was warm having slept in her jacket and under covers, and she was going to be able to spend the entire day learning with her boyfriend.

She got out of bed and trotted to the closet, rushing to get a pair of dark jeans on with a purple, black, and blue button-down so that she would not be cold. The oversized black jacket was soon tugged on and shoes were placed over socks before she wrapped herself in a thick brown blanket that smelled of various members of the team. Many movie nights and just merely "borrowing" the blanket from someone had given the blanket a wide range of exotic, sweet, and musky scents that she relished even when her nose was not enhanced as a wolf. It was comforting and she smiled as she wrapped it tighter.

_I'll come in a few minutes early, try to see if I can get him off guard._

The 107th floor of Stark Tower was exited through teleportation with a giggle as the blanket was tossed to the couch. The warehouse's lobby floor was slightly noisier than usual, the sound of pacing and softly spoken conversation echoed around the empty room. As she drew nearer, she kept to the shadows, keeping herself behind the staircase as she peered at the man- the two men in the far right corner of the room.

"Director, you must understand, she needs to be taught the minor things, a defense before we can begin focusing on her offensive potential. She is making good progress!"

Loki was cut off by the brisk voice of Nicholas Fury. "I thought you were unwilling to teach her. the sooner you can bring out her offensive potential we can begin using her as a field agent, that is what she wanted, that is what you wanted, that is what we, as Earth's last line of defense, need."

_Wait... what? Just like that? Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, Fury?!_

"Director, I admit, I may have been brisk in my initial judgment of the situation. A prince is taught, and teaches but not directly. She herself has no idea of the potential she holds within herself, but the talents she possesses must be harvested slowly. As a fine wine must be aged, that harvesting process takes time-" Loki stopped himself as the director have him a hard look, returning it with one of his own.

"Loki, at least mix offence into your defensive teaching methods. We have a need for her now, and we could have just thrown her into the job, but you were an opportunity Jessica would not have again. Agents Hill, Romanoff, Coulson, even Barton argued that it would make her even better than she already was. We could have developed what she had already and allowed her to serve with only that to aide her. But, I made a different call." The leather of his coat swished in the air as he turned away from Loki, looking at him with his good eye over his shoulder. "She's making progress but you need to push her slightly further. Don't make me regret my decision of letting you back onto our realm, Loki. You wouldn't like it if I did." The only man she knew who could naturally match Loki's 6' 2" frame, other than his brother, exited with a flourish of leather into an awaiting black acura MDX.

_Barton? Phil? Nat? Maria? Why would they want me to train with Loki? I've got no potential, I've got DNA that looks weird compared to everyone else's... And after all he did to all them, are they willing to sacrifice security measures for a new recruit?_

"He does not know of what he speaks." She could hear her boyfriend muttering as he descended the staircase noisily. His steps here heavy and she could tell he would be in a bad mood in at least the beginning of their session. "She could be killed in the field with only the knowledge offensive magic! I refuse to allow her out in the field when she is insufficient in measures that could allow her to return to my side..." His rant quieted as she descended the stairs and crossed to the other end of the room. Words spouted still but she couldn't make it out what exactly he was saying at this point.

_I just- and he's- and Fury- and- WHAT?_

The agent took a breath and bounded down the stairs, putting on a more joyous mask than the look of curious worry on her face. "Lokiiii, I'm here!" She could finally see him, clad in full Asgardian armor sitting at the desk with his leather bound journal open in front of him. HIs head popped up when he heard her voice, looking to be genuinely glad she had arrived.

He stood and smiled at her, circling the desk and approaching her as she shed her extra top layer, revealing the button-down. "Ah, my pet, you look divine. What, may I ask, are you dressing up for?"

Jessica giggled and blushed slightly as he gently stroked her cheek with a slender index finger. "No, Its cold and I wanted to look nice for the man in my life."

"You could be wearing nothing and yet you would still look nice, my love." Jessica's wide eyed shocked expression caused him to reflect on what he said, furrowing his brows. He visibly jumped a bit "obviously berating himself for him slip-of-the-tongue "NO! I-I meant-" He took a calming breath. "What I meant to say, was that you could wear something you considered as slap-dash and I would still consider you as beauteous as the view of the stars from the bifrost. So complicated and colorful, beyond the reach of all but a few-" He allowed himself to drift out of his monologue to listen to her whooping laughter. "What?"

_Oh my GOD! He just said that! I'll never un-hear that. Omg PRICELESS_

"Ohhhh, nice save! Oh! Jesus, Lord, Christ on a Crutch, that was a golden moment!" After a few more seconds she was able to calm herself considerably. "You weren't kidding when you told me you lose control over your tongue what it comes to me, were you?"

Her right hand reached up to cup his cheek and he blushed, smiling slightly sheepishly "You enjoy the sight of my squirming, do you not?"

"It's something not many get so see. You tongue tied, or catching a Freudian slip, or singing even are rarities you say only I may listen to, I love it. I find it absolutely adorable." She tiptoed, guiding him to kiss her gently because she couldn't fully reach him without his assistance.

He pulled away with a look of gentle mischievousness in his emerald eyes. "I too find you absolutely adorable. The ratio of our sizes only makes our relationship even more so." He winked and laughed as she gently smacked his chest, flopping on the couch and catching him off guard so she can drag him with her. The laughter emanating from both continued as she laid across his lap and playfully pretended to snore.

_Heeyy! I'm not short! I'm fun sized *wink*_

"Valkyrie, we must begin our lesson today. I promise to you, we will-" He searched for the correct term as he gestured to her, now lying across his lap holding his middle lovingly.

"Cuddle?"

"Cuddle, after we learn today's lesson. I know you will pick it up quickly; you will learn your first lesson in offence. You will emit an optic blast."

Jessi's head popped up. "Laser vision? First Jean and now Scott, and consecutively too..."

Loki's eyes grew concerned and his voice dropped to a whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers comfortingly. "Can you go on? Would you like to change the lesson for another time? I have other things-"

"No. no, baby, It- some days it's easier to deal with some days more than others. I mean- it's always hard, They were my family, but something was lost and something was gained. I don't think they'd want me to cry over them anymore than I have. The professor is what really hit me- Jesus, I'm rambling, sorry." She slowly kissed his head and got up. "Let's do this."

The god smiled gently and nodded slowly, getting up and standing next to her. "Of course, my love. I wish you to sit on the couch for the beginning of the lesson." When she obliged, her eyes were light and calm once again and he visibly relaxed himself at the sight. "Close your eyes and focus your energy in your core. You can feel the fire burning, crackling, slowly hating you from the inside. The fire is slowly spreading-" She could hear the drag of him placing something in front of her as he spoke. "In your extremities, then to your jaw, bubbling up to your nose, just below your eyes... now, open your eyes and allow the fire to pour out."

As the agent opened her eyes, a beam of ruby red light shot from her blue eyes, temporarily turned black, whites and all. The crash dummy he had hung in front of her as her eyes were shut had the bottom half of his body signed off as his head and shoulders still hung from a cable. "Oh... wow." She was shocked at the sudden intensity of the beam, not even having to control the strength meant more power than she would have imagined before.

_I understand why Scott had the dial on his visor now... controlling it with your mind must be difficult._

Her ADD was immediately activated by a flying shiny object in her peripheral, her newfound power somehow surfacing and destroying what looked to be a ball of aluminum foil thrown to act as a "clay pigeon". Loki stood proudly from its point of origin, already rolling up a second small ball between the pale palms of his cool hands. The smile playing on his lips was also proud, but mischievous at the same time, the glow of a sliver of his teeth shining from between his thinish lips.

"Good! You are catching on, now, try this one." Another was tossed and the ashes landed in a pile near the foot of his desk, neatly. Over and over again, he would toss it in a different direction, testing her aim. Soon, they got smaller, going from fist sized balls to smaller and smaller, propelled like Harry Potter's snitches around the room. As the size decreased, so did her accuracy. He would cackle with delight when she missed, as if only to piss her off and she would intensify the beam unconsciously.

"GOLFBALL SIZED!"

As the distance he was propelling them, her aim diminished almost fully, beginning to unintentionally burn holes in the walls. The god slowly made his way to the desk , grabbing his journal. "Jessica, I knew you would catch on fast, but you may stop now."

"I-I can't..."

"What?"

"Loki, I physically can't stop!" The beam emanating from her eyes was now cutting through the wall, slicing straight through the staircase as she fought to close her eyes and look away from him. Her vision was completely enveloped in red, her ears ringing from the strain, and the smell of burning brick, concrete, melted metal and smoke enveloped her nostrils. Jessica Samantha Wade began to panic.

_I'm going to kill him! I'll look at him by accident, I'll bring the concrete down on both of us, I'll- I'll- I CAN'T LET-_

A pair of cold hands covered her open eyes, the beam silencing shortly after the darkness settled in. Her mind raced incoherently, thoughts of how she was either dead or killed her lover crushing her heart from inside her chest. Her eyes were forced closed as the hands were removed and she was flipped around to face whomever helped her.

"My love-"

_Oh thank God he's alive!_

"Oh my Valkyrie, show me your gorgeous blue eyes, please." His voice was a pleading whisper, and she couldn't tell if he was scared for or of her.

"L-Loki, I can't, I'd kill you-"

"Jessica,' His voice was the firm tone that calmed her once again, but, at the same time as it was powerful, majestic, and in control, it was still soft, helpless, and pleading in its gentle whisper. "If you trust me, you would open you eyes. Please, my love, look at me." His lips gently pressed his cool lips to both of her eyelids individually and wrapped his slender fingers around her shoulders comfortingly.

She visually hesitated, not because she didn't love or trust him, but because she was scared that he might have misjudged her control at this point. When her vision was given back to her, though, everything was slightly blurry and a sudden bout of dizziness hit her like a Frisbee. "Mmmph, my head..."

He smiled brightly and whispered "Thank the all-father, she is alright-" to himself as his eyes drifted towards the heavens. Strong arms caught her as she fell onto him and curled her up in his lap gently as her vision slowly returned to normal. The basement was destroyed. The staircase was half melted, the walls scored with soot and almost Celtic looking knots where burned into the walls and floor, and the futon was cut into sixths. Small fires burned throughout the room, but the desk, where he had been standing and the area directly around it was almost completely untouched. She hadn't come close to hurting him as she had feared, though his home would now need major renovations. "Loki, I'm so sorry..." Her voice trailed off as it became thick with the tears she was hiding from him. She was angry, upset, scared, and feeling worthless, all emotions aimed at herself.

"It is nothing, my Valkyrie, as long as you are safe, nothing else matters."

"B-but your home!"

"S.H.I.E.L.D told me when it was issued to me that if any major damage was to occur, I could decide to fix it with magic or find temporary lodgings in headquarters or something of the sort as they fixed it themselves. And, seeing as using magic would drain me considerably in the state of relaxed normalcy that I am in now, I will call the director for a damage crew as we speak." He held her close to his chest as his cellphone floated into his hand and he pressed the contact with Fury's name assigned to it.

* saut de ligne ;) *

"What in the name of God happened in this room?!" Director fury shouted as the makeshift lift the S.H.I.E.L.D cleanup crew had set up with a pulley system where the stairs had been to get people in and out of the hole with ease.

Loki and Jessica were now sitting apart from each other, Agent Coulson and the clean up crew seeing them cuddling would have blown their cover completely, and playing Go-Fish in the far corner of the room, bored out of their minds. "I was giving her first offensive lesson... she was not as prepared as I would have liked her to be. She has the skill nearly mastered, but she is easily carried away."

_Oh, but you know about the offensive thing, don't you Nicki, boy?_

The director sighed "A room on the helicarrier has been assigned to you as temporary living quar-"

"Permission to interrupt, sir?" The young agent butted in upon impulse.

Fury's good eye narrowed slightly. "Granted."

"Sir, I would like to volunteer myself as Loki's temporary caregiver and request he be assigned to Stark Tower for temporary lodging." The shocked look did not come from only Fury, but Loki as well. Neither had been expecting her to be so bold as to offer her own home as sanctuary.

"Stark himself would have to be informed, Wade, he wouldn't allow it." Fury slowly began to deadpan.

But, the agent's plan was a cunning one as she revealed. "Oh, but I have a strategy. I plan to sneak him into the tower, hide him, tell THOR first, get him on my side, and the puppy dog treatment from two sets of big blue eyes would absolutely MELT his resolve."

Both sets of eyebrows now rose atop the wide eyes on both men. The god had not yet forgiven Thor yet, but he understood why she would choose him to tell. Loki spoke his shocked words playfully. "You VILE woman! Exploiting people's weaknesses to achieve your goals. You seem to have learned from m-"

"You need the exposure, Loki, you haven't perfected the art." The 'T' was enunciated teasingly as Loki's back stiffened and his lips parted slightly in shock at her sudden boldness.

The director sighed. "If Stark says yes I have no problem. As long as your daily check-in's are on schedule." The director pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned and approached Coulson who was standing next to the pulley/elevator.

"Should we depart now?" Loki whispered to her over the cacophony of noises in the room.

The agent shook her head. "You stay to pack as I go out and make the extra bed and make sure everything is clean." He nodded and she smiled, kissing his chin right before she left.

* ein Zeilenumbruch :o *

Around half an hour later, the god whisked himself into a mostly clean living room. As she had done by accident last time she was cleaning, things tidied themselves up in the never before used guest bedroom as she stood in the kitchen, hair up in a messy but tight bun, hovering over a cookbook. She had changed her outfit to red and black checkered, baggy pajama pants and a loose fitting grey T-shirt with the symbol for Xavier's school on the back. Her socks, he noticed, were completely mix-matched, color, pattern, and all, and her ears were covered with brand new Navy blue ear buds, blaring music from the phone stuck in her elastic waistband to keep it steady.

He had changed as well, as if to be less conspicuous when he arrived. He wore a deep green T-shirt with golden thread holding it together. He looked like a rock star with the combination of that, the slim cut of his jeans, and the way he had mussed up his hair during transport, wearing dark green, high top converse that matched his shirt. You could visually tell he had never worn any of it before the way he stood up too straight and held himself almost awkwardly. He leaned on the suitcase he had brought as if waiting for her to notice him before the smell of rice and steak filled his nose and the sound of her voice filled his ears. Jessica had begun to sing along with Carrie Underwood as she sang "Blown Away", seasoning the meat in the pan. He neared her secretly, silently to him and especially since her music was blasting directly into her ears at an intense volume. It took a rendition of Big and Rich's "6 foot town" Panic! At The Disco's "New Perspective" and Disney's "Kiss the Girl" Before the food was finished and she served 6 different plates and unplugged, turning around.

"You sounded beautiful, darling."

She screamed. Then sighed. Then mentally slapped herself as she told Jarvis to tell the others she dropped something and that she screamed for nothing and not to tell anyone about her 'guest' under any circumstances. "Loki! Why didn't you tell me you were here? How long?"

"Truthfully? Around 15 minutes, my love," He chuckled and pecked her pouting lip. "Why cooking so many plates?"

"I owe Tony and Clint dinner for a bet I lost when It came to something Steve was gonna say, The plate for Thor is helping me get on his good side for the bribe, I cook for Bruce because he's just awesome like that, a plate for you and for me. Arroz con frijoles y besteak. Skirt steak with rice and beans, something my grandmother taught me to make last time I saw her. I WOULD cook for Steve and Phil and everyone else too but everyone else has already eaten."

"Ah, are you alright in carrying all the plates by yourself?" Loki asked, curious now at her predicament.

"Oh yeah, I just need to make 2 or 3 trips. You can eat while I deliver the plates It'll take me at least 10 minutes." She answered as she pulled on an apron, arming herself with two draft beers, a bottle opener, and a flask of Tony's favorite Scotch and placed the food on a large tray she could carry to the elevator.

"I would rather wait for you, my love. Good luck." He smiled and kissed her head as he escorted her to the elevator.

She immediately instructed Jarvis to tell Bruce, Clint, and Tony to get to the lab, but was informed that they were already awaiting her. The door was even, considerately, propped open for her to enter. "Okay, boys, I'm doing this because 1, I love you all and 2, I lost the bet. Don't expect this all the time."

Clint and Tony replied simultaneously with a chant of "Food, food, food, food!"

"Don't worry, Jess, I don't expect anything. Why did you bring ME dinner, though?" Bruce asked curiously, helping her unload the plates as she poured the scotch and cracked open the beers.

"I thought it'd be a nice thing to do. As I said, I love you guys, you guys are my family."

He chuckled and kissed her temple sweetly as the table was set and she explained the course and smiled wishing them happy eating's as she ran to teleport upstairs. The food was still warm, thank goodness, and she also knew where the last man would be at this time of the night.

Thor, was in his kitchen, having gotten hungry and was literally about to eat when she walked in. Thor's drink of choice was mead, but since she didn't have any, he was given the draft she kept on her floor only for the sake of the men. Beer, to her, had a vile-ish taste, and she preferred hard liquor and soft wines, if anything. The god was surprised, but welcomed the meal full heartedly, thanking her profusely for her unnecessary gesture.

Loki had waited for her as he had promised, absolutely loving the food when he finally tried it. They drank soda to accompany it, though, a Sprite for Loki and a Coke for her (since she didn't have Pepsi at the moment).

*liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinebreak*

The clock had now stricken 7, an hour or so after the two had finished eating and he still hadn't seen his own room. They had watched TV in the living room for a while, but now he insisted upon seeing her room once again, this time in the daylight and not glowing with the light from the city below, but with the setting sun.

He had seated himself down on the same spot he had sat the night he was there originally before he asked the fatal question. "Are you certain that no one will come searching un expectantly for you?"

He pulled her to sit on his lap and she attempted to raise a brow "Are you kidding me? The only time I'm looked for is when I'm in trouble, and I haven't done anything mischievous as of late."

His smile became just that, mischievous, as he slowly taunted her lips with his. "To the others, you have retired early. I do not wish to be interrupted when I have been given a full night with my woman." He knew exactly where he wanted her, and she was slowly getting there from the feel of his lips, cool end enveloping her warm ones in a gentle kiss.

_Oh my God he's so hot_

She moaned as he positioned her into a straddle above him and put his hands on her hips, just where a sliver of skin was exposed from under her t-shirt. The cool burning sensation he caused drove her absolutely insane, giving her the incentive to roughen the kiss slightly. "I love you," She moaned in between kisses and when he broke away from her mouth to attack her neck.

The god moaned in response, showing his words in his actions before he returned the phrase "I love you too, my pet" The sharp sensation of teeth upon skin mixed in with his hands holding her rear and flipping them caused her to gasp and moan.

He had placed her on the middle of the mattress, kneeling between slightly parted legs as he pressed their chests together, almost roughly, striving to be close to her. Her hips unconsciously bucked up, causing the two of them to moan in harmony, her hands roaming his back as he began rotating his hips in a slow, slightly thrusting clockwise motion.

She was gasping, eyes rolled back and struggling to hold on to reality as his feathered kisses and light nips on her neck acted as a hallucinogen. His kisses trailed down to her clavicle, beginning to flick his tongue against her skin, her chest clenching in pleasure. She suddenly, but lightly, grazed her nails against the exposed skin along the back of his neck and in response, she heard a deep, growling moan.

_He likes it rough, I could use this-_

"Oh, Loki, you like that?" He moaned deeply and nodded against her collar, thrusting as if to punctuate it.

"Hey, Jessi, Tony, Bruce and I just wanted to say the food was amaz-" Clinton Francis Barton froze in his tracks as two sets of eyes widened and flashed to the open doorway, where he stood.


	19. Protecting Family

**A/N: **Churned this baby up as fast as I could for you guys. I hope you all like it, warning for Dark characters, especially Bruce for a bit. I just couldn't bear the thought of leaving you all hanging for 2-3 weeks XD I love you all too much for that!

**Disclaimer: **Yo No Own Los Avengeros XD (Halfhearted attempt at being humorous with my supposed second language. That I am nowhere near fluent in sadly. Study in school Kids)

"Get off of her, Loki. I will not say it again." The archer had an arrow trained on the back of his head from the bow that was hidden in a compact compartment in the sole of his shoe only a minute before.

"Clint, calm down. He's not tryi-"

"Jessica, don't say another word. I know what you're going through right now, you don't need to try and convince me that I'm wrong." Blue eyes had turned a stormy grey as his jaw clenched, Loki obliging slowly, meeting his eyes as he crawled to the floor around the foot of the bed. "5412"

"Clint, no one else has to get involved in this. He was in-" Jessica sat up as she tried to explain the situation, but the older agent refused to hear it.

It was mere minutes after the code was announced to Jarvis' network; the team was assembled in her living room.

"What hath happened to the warrioress Jessica?" Thor bellowed, almost angrily, wiping a drop of sauce from the right corner of his lips.

"Clint, what's going on?" The usual friendly bounce in the captain's voice was gone, replaced by an air of seniority and command.

"Loki" Was all the archer had to say as he backed into the hall, Loki stepping forwards as he stepped back as if to show himself. Fire blazed in every single pair of eyes in the assembled group. A green ring formed around the outer iris of Dr. Banner's eyes, as the captain placed a steadied hand on his shoulder. Jessica followed both men into the hall, then the living room slowly, watching the reactions on everyone's faces.

Steve looked almost vulnerable. The youngest member of his team, almost a little sister for all of them, had been violated. HIS little sister had been violated. God knew what he was assuming Loki had been planning to do to her when he sees them both, clothing rumpled, and in her bedroom.

Thor seemed shocked to see his brother again, especially in the tower itself. The conflict in his eyes was obvious, his love for and loyalty to his younger brother, but also the loyalty to his team and his sister in arms.

Tony's mask was shut, but before Loki's name and face had been introduced to the situation, he had seemed annoyed, but it almost immediately became unlimitedly angry.

Natasha and Clint had almost identical reactions. A seething and bottled anger boiled behind unreadable faces, calm, cool and collected up front, but savage more inward.

Bruce, though, had no hesitation in his anger. He kept it in; trying to calm it so that he would not lose control, but his jaw was clenched. His eyes slightly narrowed, an ivy vine of Green spreading slowly, growing to cover his eye, preparing for the quick moment before they turn brown again as the green spreads to his skin instead. His entire bodily posture read "How dare you" as if it was in neon over his head.

Her heart was being crushed from her chest as she slowly stepped between the bow and her lover's chest, wordlessly.

"Jessica, move."

"No, Clint. You need to listen to me, I can explain everything." Her voice was calm, but thick, her fear for both parties slowly gathering behind her eyes.

"I know what he's making you think, but I need you to move, Jessi, trust me." He met her eyes, the emotion in his voice invisible on his face, as if he didn't mean it.

"Jessica, please, listen to him. Let us deal with Loki." Steve was more meaningful in his words, stepping towards her as if to lure her towards him.

_No, no, no, no, they don't get it!_

"Steve," The young agent began slowly. "You once told me to stand up for what I believe is right, even if I stand alone. To fight for my point of view no matter who or what might disagree. That's what I'm doing. You guys don't understand, you see him as the enemy you fought two years ago. Two years ago, I thought he was a crazy Brit who wanted to rule the world that I swore one day I would murder because he killed my brother," Loki winced slightly, but visibly, hearing that the woman he loved once hated him to the point of having homicidal thoughts. "It was 5 months before I knew he was alive. But, Phil thought of it as a job hazard, not a personal vendetta. And, I admire him for that, so I decided I could see it the same way, as I have with so many of his mission injuries before-"

Tony sighed into his helmet, obviously rolling his eyes at her speech. "Jessica, listen. The Horny reindeer over the-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED." She turned to him, eyes blazing, a sight not seen often from her. She closed her eyes, dark and stormy, taking a breath to calm, herself. "He's my teacher. He's taught me things that, without him, I would have never known possible. I absolutely WRECKED our 'classroom' which is basically his home now. He lives in the basement of an abandoned warehouse and It's my fault that it's under repairs. To answer the question of what I may have done, I had an incident with laser vision and the environment is now hazardous to even breathe in for an extended period of time. I was going to ask Tony to let him sleep in my spare bedroom for a week or so, so that he can have his own place again." Her eyes, that had been downcast at first, now met each of theirs individually, one at a time, her eyes pleading. "Everyone deserves a second chance, guys-"

Bruce kept his dark look on his face, but his eyes seemed to calm slightly as their eyes met. "His second chance was the chitauri incident, Jessica."

"Third, fourth, and fifth chances too, when needed. Anyone can change. All of us were given a gift that we saw, at one point or another, as a curse. We didn't change who we were to fit society; we've changed society to fit who we are. We've used what our strong suits are, for good. Please, consider it. You all have your emotions, I'm not in your head, but he's not in mine either. You can put me through tests, I'm telling you what my mind is telling me to say-" Clint would not allow her the final word.

"Not your heart? Jessica, I can see it in your eyes you've been-"

"I'm not brainwashed!" She yelled stepping toward him, swiftly and decisively positioned her forehead directly ahead of the tip of his arrow as her voice lowered to a near-whisper. "Natasha says love is for children. Well, I guess I must still be a child because I fell in love..."

The tension in the room rose. Tony's helmet was fully removed as he sighed; tossing it onto the couch and looking at Steve and his action caused a chain. Steve nodded to Natasha, who put a hand on Clint's shoulder and softly whispered something in Russian. A harsh and bitter reply in the same language made the assassin's resolve thicken. Short moment of impregnated silence proceeded to take place. Two sets of blue eyes made contact, the female wordlessly pleading to the male before he sighed and dropped the bow, refusing to meet her eyes again as he walked into the kitchen, refusing to speak. Jessica was frozen, eyes closed as she tried to calm the adrenaline in her veins.

Tony birthed the power of speech once again as he approached her, gently guiding her chin so that when her eyes opened they met his. His first words were spoken strongly, in the mood of the room. "He can stay. Not long, but he can stay for a while," His eyes closed and he sighed before he continued with more emotion, a rare understanding of her position. "Love changes a man. I know first-hand, falling for Pepper has made me a better man than I have ever been before. I may not like the guy, but I could tolerate him enough to watch him change. As long as I can tease the hell outta him, I'm cool." He winked slightly at her, attempting to bring up the harsh and solemn mood he felt such an aversion to. He glared at Loki as he put a gloved hand on her shoulder and headed to Bruce once again.

Loki was approached by Thor as Steve approached her. "Don't look at me that way, Steve, please, don't be mad at me-"

Seeing the tears well in her eyes, his brotherly air returned, enveloping her in a tight hug. "No, honey, I'm not mad. I'm- confused as to your emotion. It could just be an infatuation-" As she took a breath to deliver her rebuttal, he continued. "But, I understand how you feel. How- Love changes us and gives you point of views that might have not been seen before. Falling in love isn't seeing only the good in people, It's accepting their faults and knowing and trying to fill the gap that their faults cause with the love you share. Covering up the bad with the good and not giving it a chance to surface."

She gently buried her face in his shoulder, still unable to think, breathing in the comforting scent he's supposedly carried since before the serum. Warm cinnamon apples and a welcome friendliness enveloped her nostrils as she focused on the deep drum of his heart, feeling his hand run gently through the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail earlier.

In her silence she could hear the doctor march up to Loki from behind her. She knew for a fact Loki had not spoken since Clint walked into the room and from what she saw before Steve, all he would do was glare at his brother, but he sucked in a sharp breath and straightened out as Bruce walked over.

The shorter man's eyes were positively ablaze, it being an obvious miracle that he had not lost control quite yet. "Loki, I need to speak with you for a moment," Even Thor saw the uncharacteristic, dark look on his face and stepped away, not wishing to accidentally cause an unbalance to the rage he was carrying. The man who had so strongly, surely, attempted to take over Manhattan without a second thought as to the rest of humanity or anyone else in the universe but himself, was almost visibly terrified.

_He has the right to be. Tony has the "Loki sized Dent" as a plaque of honor in his living room... much to Pepper's hatred. _

"If you ever hurt her, meaning physically, mentally, or emotionally. If you break her, if you use her, if you make her cry, if you even THINK about raising a finger to her in any manner that would harm her, we will have words. And I GUARANTEE that you will not like the conversation that lies along that path, but the other guy would probably thank you for it. You might be scared of the other guy, but if you aggravate ME, I'll let him have you, and when you're at your weakest point, I'll come back to reality and bring you up. Only to destroy you till there's nothing left. Not Hulk. Banner." Bruce had risen to his full height of 5' 8 1/2" and using the slight heel on his loafers to his advantage as Loki almost shrunk with each word. He looked as though he wanted to take a step back, but was frightened of the consequences if he did so. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I fully comprehend," Loki's voice, despite his almost visual fear of the shorter man, was strong and confident. His words smooth like molasses as they were swallowed by the scientist.

The Midgardian didn't seem to believe him either when he spoke so unhesitatingly, but looked at is to calm nonetheless, maybe in show as Steve let her go and kissed her head, heading over to Clint. "Good. I've seen too many women cry in my lifetime, and If I only have the power to prevent it with one woman in my life today, I'll do my utmost to prevent her from ANY harm, especially when it comes to men. She's young and, what we all like to think, innocent, and she deserves much more than what I think you can give her. I dare you to prove me wrong."

With a single nod from Loki in understanding, he calmed himself fully and stepped quietly to Jessica, leading her into the privacy of the bedroom and closing the door. "Jessica Samantha Wade, what were you thinking?" As surprising as it may be, he sounded more exasperated with honest confusion than angry at her as she had thought he would be. "I know you have a thing for pranks and causing scenes as jokes- but letting someone discover you with your boyfriend? In your bedroom? And to let us all know you had this boyfriend that way and let us find out it's someone- I'll say- none of us are truly fond of? When where you going to tell us?"

Her eyes were downcast but her posture suggested that she wouldn't have changed her decision if given the choice. Her whisper made him freeze. "In a way, I told you around 4 days ago. In the lab. I told you something had happened but I didn't feel that it was the right time to announce it. I was going to announce it one you all got comfortable with him or at least tolerant..."

"Oh, my god, I'm blind... The book- the two of us have conversations like that all the time, so I didn't sense the euphemism you used. Both times we spoke of it, it was in areas where others could have found out, so you used a euphemism and physically did tell me, indirectly. And I didn't see it-" He sighed once again, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Listen, Jessi, I'm just trying to protect you from the world. You're 22, I know. You can make your own decisions, I know. But, I have experience in matters like this that, you yourself have admitted to having severely limited knowledge of. I don't want to know that he's the reason you're drowning. If I can prevent a story like my mother and mine from happening again, I will. I just want you to know that no matter how much, or what I do to threaten him, I'm protecting you."

_Oh, god, if they're reacting like this, what is Phil going to say? Pepper? Oh, god, she'll hate me... everyone probably does inside now..._

"I'm doing it because I love you, you're like the kid sister I never had the blessing to have. Even if I'm old enough to be your father," He good naturedly bopped her nose and caught the momentary smile he was aiming for. "You're the youngest out of all of us, though Tony may attempt to disagree, and no matter how detached we might act, we just want what's best for you. and," he sighed almost defeatedly and tightened his grip on her slightly, as if he felt that she would slip away from him otherwise. "If he makes you happy, I'm willing to give him another chance."

Surprised, her eyes rose to meet his gaze, red and puffy from holding back and fighting the tears that had been threatening to spill over. "Thank you, Bruce...you know," She sniffed a bit, getting her body in control once again. "He's not as bad as you guys have painted him to be-"

"JESSI! IS YOUR REINDEER POTTY TRAINED?" Came Tony's irritated yell from the living area, obviously he wasn't coping to Loki's ominous silence.

Bruce's brows furrowed as she demonstrated her mastery in a power not even Loki has sensed she had. Something she'd been a master of since an age that no child should have to, the art of "Putting on a face" The red diminished from her eyes after a few blinks and she smiled. "Yes, Tony, he's perfectly house trained. He might piss on your couch if you aggravate him, though. "The bellowing laugh Thor had coming from the living room revealed her boyfriend's reaction to her comment and it made the smile a bit more genuine.

"Come on, let's get you out there, again" Bruce led her out, his very essence back to the calm and collective doctor the entire team was fond of. They both smiled and stepped back toward the group. Natasha and Clint had left the group and the captain was standing by the elevator, waiting for the doors to slide open. He met her eyes and flicked his own to the kitchen island, getting in and smiling at the group, saying his goodnights.

Jessica caught the sign he threw at her and sat for a moment on the sofa next to Tony, Bruce seating himself protectively next to Loki before she could. "Hold up, let me get us all drinks and we can talk, the five of us." They nodded and she rose, Tony's snide remarks beginning as she headed to where Steve had gestured. The note was in code, but her S.H.I.E.L.D trained brain translated it almost immediately.

Nest. Now.

- Clint

_I'm in trouble_

The apprentice stuffed the piece of paper with Clint's scrawled print in her pocket, looking in a cupboard for a few minutes before bumping her head on purpose and coming up. Everyone's eyes were trained on her's, Loki's gaze obviously more worried than she dubbed he should have been and the other men seemed merely amused at her klutziness. "I'm out of everything. I'll go and get something for us, give me 30 minutes."

She rushed out, ignoring the sounds of protest, but as soon as they thought she was out of earshot, up the stairs, she could hear Tony's dark voice beginning his interrogation. "Now, Loki, tell me what you think Jes-"

*Herp derp lrn brk*

"The Nest" was the nickname by which Tony had dubbed the small plat formed section of the roof given to Clint. He had a small room inside the platform to do anything he wanted and the roof was a perfectly sturdy flat surface for anything he might want to accomplish up there. Tony's teasing name merely stayed, acting as a sort of Bird's Nest for previous battles, the name spread and was just never changed. Tony's cruelest joke, though, would be the shade of Periwinkle purple he painted on the interior and on all the furniture, and the fact that every attempt made to repaint it all was sabotaged. Nights like this, Clint was very rarely seen making his way to his hide away, even though the vents, because the 26 degree weather was something he avoided usually. And, yet, she could see him from the CCTV monitor playing on the usually clear glass walls of the penthouse as she entered the room. He was sitting on the roof of The Nest, still in short sleeves and grey sweats, and staring at the camera as his short hair was berated by a freezing breeze. His jacket was hung on the small towel rack/coat hanger for when they go into the outdoor pool, but she prepared herself for the raw cold that chewed at her flesh like the Vashta Nerada of the wind. Her eyes stung from sharp winds, feeling the warmth the full moon sent her that she barely received, and she made her way up the balcony/ramp to the far corner of the tower, overlooking the harbor and the East River. Any other night, looking into the night sky Tony and Clint would have been teasing her about being a "werewolf" but Tony was nowhere to be seen, and Clint was awaiting her like Mufasa for Simba the night before he died.

"Got your message..." The young woman called up to him, seeing him barely move to point at the ledge he used to vault himself to the roof and knowing he wanted her next to him. She did as told, thanking the hated course of "gym" as they called it in training that taught her things like how to use her weight to her advantage and accomplish stunts like that.

He couldn't see her, from what she thought, shivering to the point the movement itself was warming her slightly. "Why, Jessi?"

"I saw something no one else did. Potential." The tropical born mutant was dying inside, forcing herself to refrain from stuttering and clenching her jaw so that her teeth wouldn't chatter.

He turned to her, the moonlight glinting off his eyes just enough to make them look as if a milky film had enveloped them. The archer's jaw was clenched, allowing the painful sting of the cold devour his limbs. "I can understand empathy, but love? The man is heartless. He took my will from me, He-"

"Clint!" She interrupted him, causing him to snap at her before allowing her to continue. "Did you see his eyes when you first met, or when he was trying to take over the world? They were tesseract blue. The same color he had made yours. The trial on Asgard found that he was being controlled himself; meaning every time he held his scepter, the tesseract affected him even more. He refused to physically admit that he was being controlled-"

"Then how do you know?"

"Because, Asgard's healers did tests on him! Thor told me the story, no one else, and he was there. They finally put the tesseract in a magic shielded container to break the connection and you see the green in his eyes again. Loki's too proud to admit it, but he was as vulnerable as you were when he took you over. He might have been manipulated for so long that he believes the things he did were genuinely his decisions. He wasn't controlling you, the people who sent him for the tesseract were. The puppeteer was merely a puppet himself."

Clint seemed to be hit between the eyes with her words. He knew that she was telling the truth, one of his specialties was profiling people, basically acting as a human lie detector and use body language to tell if people were lying or not. The man he hated for taking his mind away from him had had his mind taken from him for longer than he had to endure. Had he had a choice? Did Loki have a list of profiles he had to fill and he had, by chance, fit the bill? The archer set his eyes down cast, sighing and standing. The blanket he had been crouching on was wrapped around her shoulders as he muttered defeatedly. "I left the jacket out there so you wouldn't be freezing your ass off, Wade."

She smiled a bit, finally being overcome by the cold and her stutter was forced from her mouth. "S-s-saw you didn't have it and d-d-didn't think I deserved it."

Hawkeye's mouth slightly quirked upwards as he helped her from the roof, heading inside to warm them both. "I still don't like him. It makes him more tolerable and I don't think I'll ever even fully tolerate him. And if he hurts you, he'll take an arrow to the knee and the eye if not a hell of a lot of other places too."

"G-g-got it," She smirked and kissed his chin, leaning into him for warmth. "M-my gentle songbird"

**place funny line break here**

She and Clint walked into the 107th floor living room to hear slight scuffling and people sitting as if trying to make things "look natural'"

"Oh my shit, Loki, smile when she walks in" Tony hissed as he hopped over the back of the couch.

"STARK! Language!" Bruce scolded as he DiNozzo-ed Tony, rushing to sit on the opposite side of Loki from Thor on the couch. Tony was still seated on the first recliner, now nursing a coffee as they walked in. Several new scents had developed since she left, Coconut coffee, a familiar perfume, sweat, and the slight tang of blood now disturbed the room's usual musky homeliness. Everyone was smiling innocently at her as Loki kicked what looked to be a napkin used for a nosebleed into a nearby garbage and amazingly made it to sit down just as she walked in.

_Tasha came back._

Looking up to the ceiling, where the grate for the vent was and waving playfully at the spy who she knew was invisibly concealed there before hearing an almost inaudible scuttle, proving her right.

"We came up with a solution to our predicament. Loki sleep's in Thor's spare room, to help feather's and the friendly green giant sleep at night," Tony spoke up almost immediately. "They're worried Rudolf will try something."

Loki sat straight and began glaring again before she passed behind him and grazed the skin on the back of his neck lovingly but covertly as she went to hug Bruce over the back of the couch. "Awww, But, Brucie, if he does I won't let him you know that."

"Didn't seem like it when I walked in," The archer mumbled and she shot up, her glare making him smirk evilly.

"Jess, just for me, please? It'd make me feel better."

She signed, nodding "Okay, okay, but you have to give us a few minutes to say goodnight."

They all nodded, waiting expectantly and she frowned, grabbing the God of mischief's hand and leading him into the spare room. "Okay, what was with the blood?"

"The widow decided to give me a preview of her wrath. I believe she almost broke my nose, if not for my physiology which is different from yours and my healing magic, she would have injured me greatly. She has great skill." Loki confessed, letting her poke, probe, and prod him to test if he's okay. Satisfied, she sighed and rested her head on his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she did the same.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. They were to find out one day, and the fates allowed it to come sooner rather than later. Now, we can prove ourselves sooner than if we had waited," he led her into a soft but deeply emotional kiss. "_I will see you tomorrow, my love?"_

"_Get ready to see me on a regular basis, Laufeyson, because if nothing else we have breakfast every morning as a team. You're livin' in my house now." _Her thoughts replied as she giggled outwardly. "_I love you, Loki, no matter what happens." _

The godling broke away to respond verbally, with his forehead pressed against her's. "I love you as well, Jessica Samantha Wade. Undomesticated equines could not tear us apart."

As the door was opened suddenly by Thor, who immediately blushed at his intrusion, she giggled. "Wild horses, baby. Wild horses." The agent pecked his lips, smiling. "Goodnight, my sweet prince."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, my fair maiden."

"Awww my teeth hurt." Tony glared slightly at Loki as he came out, kissing Jessi on the cheek as she wished him good night. She kissed her teammate's cheeks as she said goodnight, kissing Loki's lips once more before they all left.

_Hopefully this turns to the better before it has a chance to turn to the worst._

**A/N:**

So many fandom references :D virtual dulces to anyone who got them :*

NOTE: The next few chapters will probably be on a daily basis, seeing that Loki is now living with her, instead of one per week. Hope you guys are okay with the small-ish switch :)


	20. Hawkling, Gawking, and Shirtless Gods

A/N: Hey, guys! I have a short break between travel and (since I love you all) I wrote on the plane and when I had time during drives and such! So, I ended up writing 2 chapters. I hope you all enjoy the chapter (^_^)

Disclaimer: Me no own Avengers.

Jessica woke up late that morning, as if Jarvis had been notified to turn off her morning alarm. The room was almost too quiet for a Tuesday morning on the premises, but for once it was a welcome change. She stretched herself out and scratched the back of her head, listening to the common sound of her back cracking with the large rolling movements.

"Pst, Jessi..."

"What do you want, Clint?" The brunette deadpanned as she looked up. The archer was hanging upside down from the air vents, only his waist up being visible making it seem as though he was standing straight up.

"Cap's making pancakes-" He had to say no more before the rookie agent vaulted out of bed and rushed to the closet, grabbing a swift change of clothes before making a face and looking at her teammate. Neither of them were wearing proper clothing, Clint in a deep purple a-shirt and black sweats, and the agent herself wearing faded blue Mickey Mouse pants and the grey "Xavier's School" T-shirt from the evening before.

She walked into the bathroom momentarily and slipped on a bra under the T-shirt. She walked out once again and met the Hawk's eyes. "Pajama party?"

"Totally. Race you to the kitchen?"

"You're on," The archer disappeared into the ventilation system once more, the apprentice running into the living room before smirking.

_So many times he's made me think he could do this..._

The room dissolved around her and as soon as the penthouse began to rebuild itself around her, she threw herself onto a kitchen stool, watching Steve cook and allowing herself to soak in the thousands of pleasant scents that floated around in the atmosphere of the room.

_Caramel, apples, chocolate, blueberries, warm batter, vanilla- oh God Steve's pancakes are to die for!_

"Good morning, doll," The captain chuckled as he saw her throw herself into the room.

"Good morning, Steva," She beamed as she used one of her many affectionate nicknames and he rewarded her with a kiss to her head as he came around the kitchen island to retrieve something.

"HAHA!" Clint burst into the room, which was, at this point, not a surprise to anyone this early in the morning. He swiveled around, happy dance already in play before he saw Jessi smirking at him from the table. "WHAT?! HOW?"

"That's for me to know and you to wrack your brain for hours on end trying to figure out." She blew a kiss and turned around, jumping when she realized the presence of two pajama clad scientists draped over each other on the couch. Doctor Banner wore bright purple pajama pants matched with, obviously worn for Tony's benefit, a green shirt with printed "hulk abs" that hung loosely around his form. Tony wore a black a-shirt with the jeans he obviously forgot to take off as he crashed, and both of his long legs were stretched out on the couch as he sat, curled up, upon his best friend's lap. Bruce never objected, used to the young Stark's almost nonexistent personal-space zone, he wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and began to doze himself.

_Omg sometimes, they can be the cutest things on the face of history. Wait- on the face of the planet and in history are two different sayings... wow, am I tired? Cutest things of life, I guess, since that's what everyone in school said..._

She walked to the couch and planted herself on Iron Man's legs, curling up and hugging his torso and using both of them as a pillow. Again, the scientist that made up the bottom layer of the pile didn't complain, only making a short noise of discomfort and fidgeting to accommodate the new weight. One of Tony's arms fell to wrap around her shoulders and hug both of his friends close to him; the ARK reactor shining above her head thrumming in an almost unnoticeable unison with his heartbeat.

Natasha entered alone, wearing her clothing, a red blouse and jean jacket with dark wash jeans and matching red stilettos, already and looking mighty pleased with herself, as she strode confidently into the room. Her curls bounced around her face almost playfully as she sat in the recliner next to the couch. "Good morning boys... Where's Jessi? Clint was supposed to wake her up"

The, now drowsy, 22 year old mutant rose her hand. "M'her"

"Oh! From my angle you looked like someone else, I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought," She headed into the kitchen, asking Steve if he wanted any coffee before she began to make a pot.

At the smell, all of the couch pile trio's heads popped up. "Coffee." Was mumbled in unison, as though they were the little green aliens from "Toy Story" as Tony knocked Jessi off his lap and clambered off Bruce.

"OW!"

"Tony!" Bruce bent over to pick the youngest of them all from the floor and help her to her feet.

"Coffee," The billionaire was a drone, staring at the coffee pot as if, when he concentrated, his mind power would cause the coffee to brew faster.

Chuckling, the doctor quietly apologized for Tony's behavior, as if he hadn't a thousand times before; she rolled her eyes and waved him off. The two of them sat back at the counter, the second chair now vacated by Clint, who had been pouting there a moment before, as he went to sit on the recliner with his partner.

That's when Thor walked in. The thunderer had nothing on but bright red pajama pants, his usually fluffy but straight hair mussed into a frizzy ball around his head and his chest glistening as if the haul up the stairs had caused him to sweat in the perfect amount to only cause a decorative effect, instead of a wet and oder-full mess. Over his shoulder, he carried the bundle one could only assume was his meaninglessly struggling baby brother. The agent could only see her boyfriend's legs, clad in a black silk, and the kicking feet that had rid themselves of one forest green slipper accidentally on the way up.

Trying not to ogle her brother-in-arms, she giggled "Thor, put him down, he looks either absolutely terrified and confused or absolutely seething anger."

The god of thunder merely smirked. "But, my young friend, if I do that, he'll be able to find a shirt to put on himself before you would be honored with your first view of his chest,"

The agent blushed at the mention that, though it was true she had never seen her boyfriend in anything other than long sleeves, she did, in fact, want to know what she knew so many women before her had seen, and most likely obsessed over. Seeing Loki stop squirming in Thor's arms at the sound of her voice, made her blush even deeper. She mumbled, embarrassed "Oh, he's shirtless..."

Tony, who had begun to nurse his second coffee in this short time, was now fully awake and begun to look curiously at the younger god that every member of the room, sans Jessi and Thor, had been glaring at momentarily just a second before. "Thor, put him down but keep it so that he can't put on a shirt, or magic up a shirt, or whatever... you've never seen him shirtless, Jess?"

"A-all he wears is long ..." The youngest Avenger had resorted to staring at the floor and fixing her messy up-do to the neat, high ponytail he was so used to, before Clint ran up and stole the scrunchy from her. Exceedingly long, mink brown hair fell to stop at the point in the middle of her arse as she stood to race towards the man known as Hawkeye, who had already dashed back to his seat.

Loki had been put down in front of his brother, refusing to look at her as well as she refused to look at him. Both could read the emotions of apologetic "I promise not to look"s and embarrassment as if they were written on a neon sign upon the floor in front of them. Loki struggled away from his brother's grasp, but obviously didn't conjure up a shirt as impressed whistles and hums filled the room.

_Oh God, it's so tempting to look at him... aw hell, I need to._

The apprentice tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she allowed her eyes to drag up the body of the man in front of her. The silk was loose, leaving much to the imagination, but her eyes lingered around the hips for a moment before she grazed her eyes like nails up his torso. The external oblique made a prominent "V" shape leading into the elastic of his pants and blended in with the nicely sculpted abdominal muscles of his torso. His pectoral muscles were less prominent, but clearly there, and his broad shoulders led to the well-toned biceps and triceps on his arms. Unlike popular belief, the lankier god was well proportioned when it came to muscle vs. height. Green eyes were wide and unblinking, staring at her as she stared back and the girlfriend found herself praying he liked what he saw as well as she liked what she did.

No matter the hatred felt towards the man with the wild, and still partially gelled, hair that stood in the center of the room, everyone amused themselves with the spectacle they found before them. Steve, though, busied himself with his cooking, not wanting to burn something and firmly believing in privacy in matters such as these.

"_You look absolutely lovely, my pet, why do you not wear your hair down more often?" _Loki's voice was obviously taken from him in the heat of the moment, speaking his words in the privacy of their own minds.

Jessica was obviously as speechless as he, fighting to keep her eyes locked with his and not roaming his body like lust empowered hands themselves. "_Because, you don't walk around shirtless more often... and it gets in my face a lot. It's a lot of hair..."_

"I think you two should meet like this more often, the bag of cats seems tamed by Jessi's fur." Tony sniggered to the room, Thor bumping his little brother so that he almost knocked into the small-ish woman.

"I wish we were alone..." The agent whispered when he was close enough that only he would be able to hear.

"Oh, my Valkyrie, I would be made worthy by the kisses you would lay upon my skin-" The godling trailed off in his returned murmur, his pupils slightly dilated as he stroked another strand of hair out of her face.

_Oh my GOD, what is this feeling? Oh, lord, someone tell me what that feeling is? It's the feel of being slightly asleep when your boyfriend turns you on. Stick with that, Jessi... oh Jesus..._

"Pancakes!" Steve blurted out to interrupt the loving moment that had become quite awkward for the other members of the team. Clint was glaring at the back of Loki's head as Tony ushered her to a seat where Bruce and himself could sit on either side of her, as the food was passed around.

Steve was beaming as he placed a plate of pancakes on the foldable couch tables that were set up for each seat. Condiments were set on the coffee table in the middle of the circle of seats and people rushed to get what was good. Loki watched in almost horror at the savage display of "first come, first serve" as he watched his girlfriend, who put her hair up into a messy bun as to not get into the food, guilt his adoptive brother to give her the first use of the butter and to hand her a fork to use upon her customary caramel and chocolate pancakes.

"Hey, where'd all the blueberries go?"

Tony looked up from his almost fully blue stack of pancakes. "Oops... Sorry Steve, the science bros have commandeered the blueberries." Bruce blushed as he noticed, again, the huge amount of blueberries on his plate, matching Tony's in everything but the amount of syrup.

Jessica was gnawing on the small bowl of raspberries she had set as a side to her pancakes as Clint began eyeing them. In retaliation, the brunette growled and the blonde whimpered in surrender. "We need bacon, man, bacon goes with everything."

"Oh, I made some..." Steve trailed off as he watched Tony, Jessica, Thor, and Clint fly to the kitchen searching for the very bacon Loki had just finished consuming since there had been nothing left as a condiment to eat with his pancakes. "You're all too late. Loki ate it all." The captain ratted out.

"Aw, baaaabe!"

"Seriously, Blitzen?"

"Arg, you idiot, you took my freaking bacon!"

"Brother!"

Loki paused, staring at the quartet of bacon lovers in the kitchen. "Was I not supposed to eat the cakes from a pan with a side dish?"

Jessi, taking pity on the green eyed Godling, and sighed, Thor coming to his rescue, "My brother and I, thought he, to our standards, is a light eater, have similar appetites. We both eat beyond what you Midgardians deem your 'limit' "

The defense earned a glare from the younger god. "I do not need you're justification, Thor, I am perfectly capable of defending myself." His head turned to the two men next to his woman. "My appetite has not been thoroughly quenched by your Midgardian cuisine, but I shall make due. Thank you," He turned to the captain, nodding his respects towards him. "For the delicious meal, but I can tell when I am not welcome," The look of hurt in his eyes only became visible for the moment he locked eyes with Jessica herself. "I've been doing it for countless millennia."

The agent, tried to follow him as he teleported his plate to the sink and popped off himself, but was stopped by Bruce's rough but gentle touch. "Let him blow off some steam, Jess."

"Jesus, guys, I know it was the food of the gods, but you didn't need to stick it to him," She almost all out growled, forcing herself to avert her eyes from the two men still standing near the bar as she began washing empty dishes from the tables.

Before the older agent could retaliate, Phil Coulson's voice reverberated over Jarvis' intercom. "Romanoff, Barton, and Rogers, you've been called for your next assignment, report to the helicarrier at 1300 hours to debrief and depart."

"What time is it?"

"12:30, we need to change and go, Clint." Natasha replied, taking a glance at the mantel set clock.

"I'll do the dishes Stevie, you just go," She kissed the cheeks of all her departing teammates in her customary farewell. "Be safe, I expect you all back, washed up, and safe in a few days." Jessica smiled at the rolled eyes and the chuckles of goodbyes to the room as they set off down the stairs and into the elevator right next to it.

At around 3:00, the rest of the team were dressed again and lounging in the lab's lounge area, having nothing else to do today but chat. She had found Loki in guest bedroom of Thor's floor, familiarizing himself with the layout of the room and string things correctly for his stay. She had apologized for the incident and he smiled, waving it off, but he was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a debriefing of the vision incident that she would be called in later on for. So, Jessica sat, squished between Bruce and Tony, watching Thor discover Just Dance 4 and barely hiding her laughter.

"Sir, the seven interns you brought in as your finalists for the position in your staff are waiting in the lobby to be directed to whichever waiting room you see fit." Jarvis' cool, and always slightly exasperated with Tony, voice echoed from the speakers overhead, pausing the game so that all four of them could listen, and Thor could catch his breath.

"Shit, that's right... seven? I thought we agreed on four?" Bruce looked over Jessica's head, much to her displeasure, at Tony.

Stark shrugged. "I thought the other three could be good as coffee monkeys," He stood and helped Bruce up, who offered a hand to Jessica, for some reason.

"I want a coffee monkey," The young agent took the extended hand and Bruce began dragging her to the door.

Tony stopped and turned to his science bro. "Wait, what? Why are you bringing her?"

"Despite the fact that her boyfriend is a psychopath- Jessi is a great judge of character. Phil, Fury, and Agent Hill have used her in interrogations to stand and tell a person's intentions while Clint profiles and Natasha gains information. I thought maybe we might wanna have her in the room during the interview," Bruce was stopped by the slathering of an evil smile on Iron Man's lips.

The inventor laughed a bit and turned to Jessi. "Yeah, stand and hide your evil by looking kind and smiley and inside be plotting how you can manipulate them for your own Hench-person-people-things. What'd ya say, Jess, are you in?"

The agent, who had been quietly listening to the conversation in front of her, spoke up. "Yeah, I'd love to give it a shot, sure."

"Tony, where's the files of the seven in the waiting room?" The addressed man ran to the other side of the humongous lab, picked up a briefcase and ran back. "We'll give you a few minutes ahead of everyone's interview before be bring them in. In fact, during the five minute orientation, you can sit in the interview room and skim through before we bring the first person in."

"Which containment room are you using this time?" She asked in amusement as she hauled the briefcase up the stairs, Thor, who was following, deciding to take it from her to lessen her load. "Thanks, Thor."

"5," Tony answered simply with a smirk. "The ash marks on the walls will scare the shit out of them, and you can stand behind the one way mirror on the other end of the room. It'll be like, NCIS interrogation but with the threat of spontaneous combustion to fuel it."

All the agent could do, in retaliation, was give him the fist bump he so rightfully deserved.

_I've got two minutes; Tony's challenging himself to keep the speech short and sweet. Okay. Here we go..._

_William Austin Poe: Oh lord he sounds like you mashed 3 different and extremely well respected authors into one person. And, it's cool. 26 years of age, specializing in Mineralogy with a minor in electrophysics... over confident, snarky, arrogant- we don't need another Stark._

_Jonathan Lindul: 19 years of age, there goes any chance of being Tony's drinking buddy. Specializes in Pathology with a minor in Toxicology... Extremely quiet, obedient, naive, who made these evaluations- Pepper and Nat- can't argue with them, they're the best in that business._

_Kristin Neumann: 24 years of age, specializes in Robotics with a minor in Physics... Mild mannered, violent tempered, not very understanding, rash- next person please_

_Maxima Gawkroger: 28 years of age, specializes in electrophysics and robotics... coffee addict, obviously a night owl, apathetic, workaholic- gah_

_Hong Ku: 23 years of age, specializes in robotics... period... workaholic, very efficient, detached, married to her studies, apathetic, fan of Bruce Banner- okay then._

_Styrkar Kvaal: 22 years of age, specializes in mycology and botany- seriously, boys are you just taking you're choices because they have cool names? Where is the study of fungus going to help you in our line of work?_

_Becca Olivia Night- oh my God... 22 years of age... the birthday's right and the name and- where's the picture? Okay, here it is- oh my goodness. It has to be her, she looks exactly the same as the last time I saw her-_

The agent felt tears welling behind her eyes, tears of joy and fear as she clutched the cross on her neck given to her so long ago. Tony opened the door at this moment. "Jessi, we're starting now," The agent nodded and made her way behind the glass as a tall and broad shouldered blonde man was led into the room with the two boys.

"Okay, I can do this, Jess, you'll just have to wait it all out."


	21. The Intern-view

Disclaimer: Books are adventure and Movies are pristine, I don't own the Avengers, so please don't be mean (I have no idea what that was but yeah, you have the gist of it)

It felt like millennia before the 6th interview was done, but, it had only been 7 hours. It had gone from one in the afternoon to ten o'clock at night, and by this time she was exhausted. Her feet hurt from standing in the next room in front of the mirror/window for too long with the threat of her legs going out from being locked for so long. After the 4th hour she decided to pull up a chair and watch the happening, listening in various positions while sizing each contender up for the internship. The young agent was anxious. Had she seen what she thought she saw, or was she getting her hopes up after all the drama of the previous 32 hours?

_Oh GOD, please, please, please, are we going to-_

_"_I think we should give the last one a spot tomorrow, since it's pretty late at night..." Tony trailed off, taking his hands away from their spots on his side to rub his face and stretch a bit.

"NO!-" She yelled over the speaker, making both scientists jump and turn to the mirror as she blushed. "I mean, no, Tony, it wouldn't be fair to whoever it is to have waited so long with no results."

"Well, Tony, she's right. The next person in here is a young woman named Becca Olivia Night." Bruce began, skimming through the young woman's file, looking impressed.

"Brucie?"

The gentler looking scientist raised both brows and turned to her, in their shared expression of "Yes?"

"Can I take my chair into the room this time?" She sounded almost nervous, quiet in the fact that she wasn't sure of his response.

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart, come on in and take a seat. Tony, you don't mind do you?"

The engineer went to shake his head to say that he didn't, but she was already dashing into the next room with a chair draped over her bent back, making both of the science bros laugh good naturedly at her seemingly innocent enthusiasm. "Well, that was fast. Pepper?"

Jarvis' intercom was turned on, Pepper Pott's voice coming through crystal clear on loudspeakers around them. "Yes, Tony? I'm kind of busy at the moment-"

"Oh, gorgeous Pepper, the goddess to my being, the key to my heart, the love of my li-"

"Get to the point, Tony."

"Could you send Becca Night to containment room 5? We're finally ready for her." The smirk spreading across Stark's face was lovingly cheeky as he chewed playfully on his lip.

"Okay, Tony, I'll do that." The CEO chuckled, slightly amused at his compliments and getting up from her desk as the comms switched off.

Everything was slightly rushed after that. Tony snapped at Bruce to "Fix his hair because the next one is cute and totally yours" as his science bro glare daggers at him, yet still did as he was told. Jessica fixed her own hair, straightening her shirt and standing at a calm attention in the back right corner of the room.

It wasn't even five minutes before a tall young woman walked in quietly, her mid-length brown hair tied into a low, casual yet professional, pony-tail. Her forest green eyes where confident, creating an air of comfort about her, but the quick flicks around the room that would happen momentarily gave away the hidden nervousness that nested itself in her mind. She wore upon the right of her chest, on the flowy midnight fabric of her pencil dress, was a name tag with "Becca :)" written in a pink ink of cursive across it. The skirt half of the dress was black, contrasting yet matching with the top half of it, leading to the nude stocking she wore over the comfortable black flats that switched softly against the ground as she walked. Even with flats on, she was around 5'6", almost as tall as Bruce and Tony themselves.

Jessica smiled wider and bit her lip as she caught Bruce's eyes widen slightly in awe as she did a full turn, walking in, closing the door, and sitting down across the table from he and his brother in science. "H-h-" The curly haired scientist took a calming breath as he fixed his hair by running a hand through it. "Hello, Ms. Night, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, and this, as you know, is Mr. Tony Stark."

Tony smiled his customary and literal 'million dollar smile' as he extended his hand ahead of Bruce's, looking impressed at her firm grip. "Hello... Becca, can I call you Becca? Or would you prefer Ms. Night?"

Her answer was kind and informative, but quick, clearly reading that she explains this all the time. Her tone was gentle, yet still confident and just as friendly. "Actually, I prefer Becky over either. I feel that 'Rebecca', what most people assume my real name is to be to formal, and Becca is just a shortened version, so Becky makes me feel more comfortable. But, if you prefer to call me Ms. Night, I won't stop you."

Bruce smiled as he shook her hand next. "Well, Becky, you can call me Bruce, and we'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, please."

Tony took the stage in his usual flamboyant fashion, standing slightly. "So, Becky, you're major is in microbiology?"

"With a minor in biomedical radiology, yes." Tony glanced to Bruce who had obviously been captured by her the moment she walked into the room. Stark smirked at his look of adoration that was almost invisible to the woman in front of him.

"You seem to be a very intelligent woman, Becky," Tony smiled at her, making his eyes look more malicious as he glanced to Bruce.

The tips of his ears, hidden by the mop of curls atop his head where turning pink, from what Jessi could see from her angle, out of nervousness and embarrassment at Tony's extra attention.

Becky tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear, looking down and blushing slightly at the compliment herself. "I just achieve my goals; I've wanted to study microbiology since I was a child, so I worked towards it."

_Modest, as she's always been. And, Bruce has the right to feel nervous; she's even more gorgeous than I remember when we were younger. I can tell she doesn't recognize me either..._

"Would you mind if we asked you a few personal questions? I know it's late, so we'll keep it short, so you can get home sooner." Stark politely asked for once, and the young woman nodded.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, take all the time you need."

Bruce stood in Tony's place, standing in a way that the scorch marks on the wall gave him a halo of past destruction as Tony switched with him.

"Um, Ms. Nig- Becky, where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Miami, Florida, sir. South Miami, to be exact." The use of the respectful title turned the color on his ears a bit darker, and Jessi could see him chewing on the inside of his lip in nerves.

"Tu hablo espaniol?" He asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

His curiosity sparked something in the young woman sitting at the small metal table as she sat up a little straighter. ""Sí, señor, Como Fluidez en el idioma Que yo soy en Inglés."

Bruce smiled, feeling visibly feeling more confident now that Tony couldn't understand him. He took a breath to respond, but the billionaire interrupted. "I love the fact that you two both know Spanish but I speak Spanish food, not the serious language."

_Omg, is he talking about my cooking? Staarrrrrkkk_

Becky giggled a bit and apologized, Bruce not bothering to do so as he gave Tony a look. "And you are... 22 years old?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

The doctor seemed to be slightly put down by her response, shown in his slight drop in posture, but kept his face the same as it had been.

_Awwww, Bruuucceee, don't feel bad, if she gets into you age is only a number, you're only 31! I know Tony's like, in his 40's and you're WAY younger, but he doesn't know thaaattt!_

"And you speak Spanish, English, and French from what it says here?"

"Yes, sir, I've tried to spread out my knowledge. Do you speak French, Dr. Banner?" She asked, clearly, and to Tony's envy, fascinated and enthralled in her conversation with Bruce.

The doctor smiled and shrugged. "Eh, I know enough to know when someone's calling me out of my name."

"I THINK that I should have a short discussion with my colleague outside for a moment," Tony stood, grabbing Bruce's wrist as if they were related, and smiled at her. "Excuse us for a few moments, if you wouldn't mind, dear."

The toughest avenger's alter-ego was dragged out of the room and the door was shut before their almost encoded babble began. The intern sat silently, inspecting the contours of the table as the apprentice stood behind her.

_She doesn't remember me from Adam, I know it... she wouldn't- I was taken years ago, I was forgotten. I was shunned. I was- her best friend..._

Her hand fisted around the cross given to her years before as it did when she got nervous or scared. The argument wrecked her mind palace, toppling tapestries, pillars, and knocking over memories until one side prevailed and she stepped to a foot behind the chair Becky was in. Jessica bit her lip to the point where blood could have emerged before she finally spoke.

"Hiya, Becky..."

The woman in the black and blue pencil dress jumped slightly before remembering that there was a third person in the room besides her before the bros left. She turned around and a spark of familiarity flashed across her face, but she couldn't seem to place it. Becca cocked her head slightly to the right. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Jessi's downcast eyes closed as she sighed almost silently. "I had a feeling you wouldn't remember me, Pooh Bear-" Her broken hearted whisper was cut off by a gasp as the recognition set in.

The agent looked up to see both of Becky's hands shoot to her open mouth in shock as her eyes misted over staring into her's. Neither could truly speak; only stare at each other in awe and sad recognition as they locked eyes. Becky made the first move, walking to her and, with shaking hands, feel her arms and shoulders and eventually cup her face gently, making sure she was there and not a hallucination. The apprentice could only whisper brokenly with the lump in her throat as the tears began to drip over the edge, everyone a waterfall. "Hey, best friend,"

Shaking arms wrapped around each other in a tearful embrace that had obviously been long overdue. Both young women began to slowly unravel in each other's arms tears spilling over as sobs racked their bodies, hugging each other as tight as the possibly could as they let go of the rest of the world. "Oh my God, Jessica, I thought you were dead, I thought they'd shipped you off the last time for good, I was so scared-" The creaking of the door opening cut off her murmur as the two men entered the room and stood there wide eyed, neither of them sure if they should confront the problem or back slowly away from it.

Bruce was able to speak first, hating the sight of anyone he cared for in tears. "Ladies, is everything alright?"

The two broke slightly apart, intertwining their hands tightly so that their knuckles whitened at the ferocity of the grip, and they kept their shoulders pressed together as they did so. Becky averted her eyes from the two, looking to the floor as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. Jessi, on the other hand, looked at the two men she considered her brothers and smiled. "Boys, I'd like you to meet Becky. My childhood best friend."

Both men gaped, Bruce having been told and Tony finding out from her files and a bit of prying, but both knowing the story of which she had been shipped off to Xavier's school as a child - of the people who shunned her very being, the one friend who stayed with her, the one friend who cried as she left, the best friend. The story behind her cross had circled the tower several times over the past year and a half that she had lived there, but no one dared to take it so far as to ask if she kept in touch with the friend, or had seen her since that day. And now, the young girls that had been so brutally parted had been reunited and looked as if they would fight savagely at the chance at being broken apart once again.

"Oh," Tony simply replied, mouth still hanging right above the floor in shock. "That Becky."

"Um, well, we came in to tell you that you'd gotten the job, but I'm not sure that's important at the moment considering-" Dr. Banner gestured up and down at the two, who giggled simultaneously and blushed.

"You know what you getting the job entails, right?" The shorter of the two looked at the woman beside her, having to look slightly upwards to compensate for the two inch height difference.

"What?"

"You'd live up here and work with two of the smartest men in the world, along with others. Which also means that you wouldn't have to wait till 5 years from now Christmas to see me again," She giggled as Becky's face lit up and Tony interrupted.

"Um, what do you mean, 5 years from now, Christmas?" Bruce smacked his arm for interrupting the moment. "She's right, by the way. You wouldn't live in the tower because of regulations and whatnot, but in the job description I did describe a modestly-sized apartment that I'd bought in advance for anyone in this position that's not too far from the tower."

Jessi took a deep breath, "Okay, Tony, to answer your question, I'll get personal. I was shipped off at age 8 and since I was allowed to, came home at least for Christmas every year until I turned 16, when things got a bit rough. I was confronted, and told to leave. I've gone over into the town my mother grew up in in Indiana to spend time with the family every year since then, except this year. I haven't been home since I was 16, 6 years ago, and that was the last time I saw her."

Becky saw where she could input and took the chance to do so. "I saw the confrontation she told you about and, let me just say it wasn't just talking. She held her own but came out with a bloody nose, which she came to me to help fix up, and a threat on her life if anyone found her in town again. She told me that if she came home, she knew they wouldn't hesitate to go through with it. We said goodbye the last time and she kept writing emails to me, till suddenly everything stopped. I waited for something that never came. I thought she'd been killed like they had promised." Sad eyes fell upon the agent, all three pairs of them as she sighed.

"I sent several emails that I never got responses to and after you moved out of your parents' house I couldn't get ahold of your number... I've had the hypothesis that someone blocked out ability to talk to each other because everyone else got my emails."

Bruce smiled small and put his hands on their shoulders. "You two have a lot of catching up to do, and you need to get settled in to your new home. I think you can take tomorrow off and come in on Thursday so that we know you're settled in before you come back."

"Jen-Jen, you wa-"

Tony furrowed his brows. "Jen-Jen?"

Jessica laughed. "It started with Jess-Jess and she was half asleep and said Jen-Jen and it just stuck."

Bruce chuckled and apologized for Tony's interruption, beckoning Becky to continue. "Jen-Jen, would you like to help me move in?"

Before the offered party could respond in the affirmative, the hawk screeched from down the stairs "Jessi, your boyfriend says that you have practice tomorrow! He's going to bed so he told me to tell you, cause he thinks you'll be in there late!"

If the apprentice had shifted into her customary wolf, her ears would have flattened against her head in annoyance. "Sorry, baby, I have training tomorrow, but I would love to make a recommendation to Bruce if you need help. He's stronger than he looks." She winked at her best friend as Bruce glared at his own for giggling.

Becky seemed saddened by the announcement, but the fact that her best friend almost audibly gave her blessing to meet with the man standing in front of her; she decided that it was worth the extended wait. "Doct- I mean, Bruce, would you like to come and help?"

The doctor hid his obvious excitement with his customary ducked head and a smile. "I'd love to help you, Becky. We can exchange tips on how to deal with each other's best friends. I mean, I've known Jessi for, what, almost 2 full years now? And, I can tell you, I still don't know all of her nooks, crannies, and crevices."

"Maybe catch lunch afterwards?" Jessica and Tony were perfectly in sync as they gave Bruce reason to glare at them.

"I'd enjoy that," Becky added, winking back at her best friend.

Bruce's ears where pink as all four of them made their way up the stairs to see each other off... after a bit of catching up, of course.


	22. Spread Your Wings And Learn To Fly

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm FINALLY back from my hiatus :D (I sorta cheated by posting last week shhhhhh) but, I'm back now and that's a good thing, right? I hope this chapter came out okay, I was worried about it, but my best friend told me it was good, so I'm confident because I trust her opinions (a LOT) and she even helped me beta (THANK YOOOU) :D

Special thanks to **avidgamer2000 **: For commenting that she wanted to see it and secretly letting a wild plot bunny baby into my mind palace to grow and to infiltrate their horde ;)

Wednesday. Simply another mid-week drag until the weekend came about, was what Jessica awoke to the next morning. She, Becky, Bruce, and Tony, had gone up to the mid tower recreation lounge, which none of the team ever used and she was surprised was even there, to have coffee, and tea in Bruce and Becky's cases. Talking to well into the wee hours of the morning and refusing to part until all three men were scared that all five of them would end up asleep in the hallway as they tried to walk out and get to their respective homes and/or sleeping quarters. Tony had Happy drive Becca safely to her hotel room and make sure she was safely in her room, as per Jessi and Bruce's concerns. Bruce made sure Jessi was safely in her room herself, being the "sober-est" out of all of them and being worried that she would end up sleeping somewhere everyone would eventually regret she ever was.

And so, she slept, stretched across her bed, one socked foot under the blanket while an unmatched socked foot and leg lay uncovered. She was on her side, her hands curled up around her chest and neck area facing away from the glass wall/window from the edge of her bed; her breathing was deep, slow, and steady, occasionally murmuring or snorting almost inaudibly with her lips slightly parted.

She could feel the foreign, but not unwelcome, feel of a chest pressed gently against her back, a slender and cool arm wrapped around the curve of her waist and intertwining itself with a slightly open, limp hand. A male nose was buried into her slightly musky hair and she could feel the slight tingle of cold, thin, and slightly chapped lips upon her C7 vertebrae as she was kissed almost subconsciously causing her body to almost immediately react with goosebumps as an involuntary reaction, a sleepy moan escaping her exhausted lips.

_Mmmm, that feels so amazingly good... wait- I'm alone. I'm in bed, of course I'm alone, I'm- GONNA DIE! _

A loud thump resounded across the otherwise soundless room as the agent rolled out of bed, flopped onto the floor, and cocked the 9mm she kept under her nightstand as a habit all S.H.I.E.L.D agents were forced to pick up, at least temporarily. She stood, aiming the weapon through strands of long brown hair at the man behind her, shocked, but slightly amused and sly, green eyes opened widely and met hers, giving her a moment to realize who he was before she sighed and dropped the weapon to her side, clicking the safety back onto the object, and putting back into its holster under the table.

"Loki, don't DO that to me! I'll shoot you and you'll make me feel HORRIBLE afterwards!" She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, still nervous to lay with him, especially after the other night. "What are you DOING in here, anyways?"

His eyes absolutely gleamed with happiness as he situated himself so that he lay right next to her again, in the spot she had lain in only moments before. She noticed that he had set out an outfit for her, consisting of a black shirt with white Norse runes on it that she had never seen before and the most comfortable pair of jeans she had in her closet. "I actually came to awaken you, my love, I have to admit I haven't pulled a prank in, what feels like, many a long while and I was looking forwards to joking with you, now that you are mine. But, as I peered upon your slumbering form, so beauteous in it's calm peacefulness, I could not bring myself to wake you. So, I crawled in next to you and began to doze along. I ask for forgiveness in startling you, my lips develop a mind of their own when in chance they meet with the salty sweet nectar of your skin."

In the dim light, Jessica was blushing madly and praying that he wasn't watching her as she did so. She could see him out of the corner of one eye, propped up on one elbow and smiling lovingly at her, his shoulders, neck, and chest bare except for the thin piece of cotton fabric that covered from a few inches above his navel and hid everything below it. With his free hand, he began playing with the tips of her hair that had almost fully escaped the ponytail holder that had slid to her mid-back, inching his way up to free the ends completely. When she had gotten her blush under control she laid herself back so that the arch of her back rested on the space between his ribcage and his hips. "Jarvie, ease us into the light?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jarvis's suave reply echoed around the room, making her giggle as her boyfriend made to pounce on the intruder.

"Loki, this is Jarvis, our butler. He's an AI, meaning Artificial Intelligence, so you'll never see him, but you can hear him and he can follow us everywhere if he wanted."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Laufeyson. Shall I address you as that? Or would you prefer, Mr. Odinson, Loki, Trickster, or reindeer games, as Master Stark has taken to referring to you as?" Jarvis sounded as sarcastic as ever, the tint for the window slowly fading to reveal how foggy the glass had become with the temperature difference.

Loki's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Jar Vees, you may address me as, my king, my lord or my prince. You are a servant you shall address me as your master."

"You can call him Loki, Jarv, he's just cranky because you called him reindeer games," His girlfriend giggled from across his stomach as he glared down at her, his gaze softening when she bit her lip and tried to stop laughing, whilst looking into his eyes.

_This moment could go on forever, I'm so happy right now._

"Jessica, a message is coming in for you from Stark Tower CCTV room, do you accept or decline?" Jarvis courteously asked, recognizing the fact that she might not want to be bothered in her moment.

"I accept, Jarv, put it through"

The conversation they heard next was normal of the Avengers household, to say the least.

"Tony, its this button?"

"No featherbutt, its that one, why are you pressing this one?"

Shuffling was heard in the background, along with the muffled 'ouch' of Tony hitting the back of Clint's head and the 'oof' of Tony being hit by something simultaneously.

"That's enough out of both of you. Which button can we hear them, but they can't hear us?" Natasha scolded next, earning four brows raised by the listeners.

Bruce spoke up next. "Stark, wouldn't it be this one?"

"Friend Tony, I do not think this course of action is wise. I am only here because I do not wish Loki pregnant once again." Thor advertised, and the commotion in both rooms stopped, wide blue eyes being sat up to look at embarrassed green ones.

"You mean Loki getting JESSI pregnant, right, buddy? I know you get stuff like that confused sometimes..." Clint started off, most likely earning a scowl from Tasha, but Thor continued on his path.

"No, Clint. Loki himself has gotten pregnant once before. I am fairly sure I know the similarities between Midgardian biology and Æsir biology, but I have never encountered a 'Mutant' as you Midgardians call them." The room was quiet. All had gone silent in the shock that Loki, a male, had gotten pregnant.

_"That myth is TRUE?" _Her thoughts projected into his mind with a facial expression to match.

"_I knew I was revered by Midgard as the god of pranks, but I would have be game a VENGEFUL god if I had known someone had let THAT story slip." _Loki's tone was low and threatening, but rose to a curious and weary tenor when he asked. "_How, pray tell, do you know?"_

Jessica's brows furrowed. "_You think you can kill my brother and NOT be placed onto my radar?" _

"_Remind me of your brother's name again?"_

Her voice switched to a slightly annoyed monotone "_Who, the biological one? The one who has adopted me as a sister? You killed Phil Coulson and I was out to get your balls for it until he told me to let it go." _

Loki's eyes widened in shock, remembering the speech she gave two nights before. "Does that man mean something to everyone?" He whispered to himself as the apprentice decided they needed a bit of privacy. She stretched the collar of her scarlet red t-shirt with white print that read "Topeka, Indiana 'More than a one horse town, so watch your step!'"

"Hello the freaking 5 of you. If Steve's there, then there will be no survivors to this particular massacre. I am twenty two years old; if I had wanted him in my pants he would have had his visit already. I'm NOT that easy, he's gonna have to put a ring on it for that." She made a small screaming noise as if a dark spirit had overcome her and used some of the magic she had mastered in high school to make herself sound possessed. "One, two, I come for you. Three, four, lock your door." She signaled Jarvis to insert static before cutting off the transmission as if there was more.

Loki's eyes were wide with furrowed brows in shock at her mischievous behavior. He watched her cackle with delight and kick her feet into the air as she leaned back onto his stomach before speaking. "You like mischief?"

"Oooooh, yes!" The apprentice giggled and curled around to look at him, wide eyed with kept utter awe and she just kept smiling, if not smiling wider at him. "I used to play SO many pranks, but I haven't had the opportunity till now. I LOVE scaring people especially, but I HATE getting scared."

"I thought I was in love with you earlier... you've absolutely stolen my heart with that fact." His awestruck truth earned a laugh, her oceanic eye rolling back slightly in her joyful happiness.

"God, I love you, baby." She chuckled, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice as she did so, which shocked him, but made him grin as wide as he could.

"Come, my love, I have decided to make the most of our time living together and obliged with Director Fury to temporarily increase our lessons to every other day. Before you object, he promised not to tell Phil that you and I were now living together and I understand why now." She had taken a deep breath to protest but shut herself up when she heard Fury's deal.

_At least now I can tell Phil when he gets back mys_elf of my _living status and of my relationship status... If he's mad at me he won't have all that time to bottle it up and build the emotion? At least?_

She sighed and got out of bed, wincing at her suddenly aching feet as her black yoga pants fell back to where they were supposed to be situated on her legs. Grabbing her clothing, she walked into the bathroom to emerge ten minutes later with the clothes on, a washed face, brushed hair, and brushed hair. "What's up today, boss?"

"Umm, I guess you could say that. I cannot tell you until the lesson is almost in session. But, we will be outside with high wind speeds so I would suggest a parka of some sort, but something you can run in and such. A Sports jacket, perhaps?" Loki suggested, snapping himself into a green sports t-shirt with a slight V-neck and painted on black jeans that made his look as if they went on forever, as well as accenting his tuchus perfectly, causing her to stare for a few moments before she realized that she was.

"Um, I don't have any jogging suits or anything like that, I know it's a long shot but maybe Nat has something of the sort. Where do you want me to meet you?" She grabbed her cellphone and looked up at him once again as she slipped on her sneakers.

"I believe the roof would be suitable for our purpose today." He smiled at her innocently and kissed her nose gently as he teleported himself to their meeting place.

** d(^_^)b **

It took her half an hour to procure the suit and a second half an hour for Natasha to let her out of the room and to the roof to meet with her mentor.

_My poor baby, he's probably frozen solid up there..._

She ran up onto the roof wearing the black, S.H.I.E.L.D issued jogging suit that agent Romanoff had allowed her to wear for her next lesson. The fabric looked thin for field purposes, but S.H.I.E.L.D technology, AKA Starktech with S.H.I.E.L.D advances, made it way more insulated than normal jackets. Her pants and jacket now matched in fabric, making her toasty warm as she stepped outside into the cold morning air at the top of the skyscraper. Her nose ached with the cold, her cheeks burning as well while she walked, watching her boyfriend's skin fight back a light blue tinge. "Oh, lord, baby, you're catching frost bite, we need to go inside-"

He refused to look at her for a few moments, his skin under control as he finally did so, his eyes a fading from what seemed to be an orange back to the green she had fallen in love with. "I am fine, my Valkyrie, we must begin our lesson. Today, you will learn how to fly."

_To the point, today, I guess. I wonder what the blue thing was about._

He didn't give her the time to respond to that simple fact before he led her to the small area on one side of "Hawk's Nest" with no ledge to block a fall, the opposite side than what she had used the other night. "What. Fl-flight? I can't FLY! If humans where meant to fly without airplanes, they would have been born with wings. Warren! Warren was meant to fly, he has WINGS!"

"What is your aversion to flight? You do it in gigantic metal boxes constantly, and yet you are frightened to do it yourself?" Loki asked with his brows raised in question, leaning slightly forwards as she shrunk slightly.

Jessi blushed and muttered something being chicken and his brows furrowed. "What about fowls?"

"I'm a big chicken, okay? I'm scared of falling, or rather, the huge thump in the end." She crossed her arms and refused to look at him. She could hear a small snort come from him and turned away.

_Ugh, he thinks my fear is funny, I knew it. I'm CHICKEN!_

"Darling, it is nothing to be frightened of. If you fall I will always be there to catch you, I promise." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin upon her head before kissing it.

Jessi sighed and continued in a sarcastic monotone. "Fine, what do I have to do, think a happy little thought?"

The godling positioned his woman at the edge once again. "Well... that would help. Think of the sky, soaring beneath you as you rise in the air, higher and higher. Can you see it?"

His apprentice sighed, but did as told nonetheless. The feeling was so realistic; a slight breeze blew beneath her feet, goose bumps rising on her arms as her stomach felt as if she had jumped on a trampoline in slow motion. Her lips parted slightly, smiling at the feeling of Loki's hands steadying her hips and pulling her to whisper in her ears. "I'll take that as a yes, since I see you floating there. Now, concentrate on that feeling... forgive me." The hands fell away and before she could be shocked to the fact that she had been floating- she was falling.

"OH MY GOD, LOKI, HELP ME!" She flailed her arms shutting her eyes as she screamed in sheer panic. Falling was one of her biggest fears, especially from tall places, and the man she was in love with had just tossed her off the side of a skyscraper to teach her a lesson.

"_Concentrate, use the feeling that you felt with my arms around you._" The god of mischief's voice echoed into her brain and she scowled, having an anxiety attack as she tumbled through the air.

"YES, LET ME USE THE FORCE, YOU ASSHOLE. I'M IMPAIRED!" Jessica shut her eyes and began praying, hearing the shouts of horror from the ground in her mind as people passed her body on the sidewalk.

_Think of happy thoughts, that's what he said would help, think of happy things-_

Suddenly, the sensation of she had felt a week before returned, the bond that temporarily welded her mind with her boyfriend's.

_A brightly lit bedroom in the early morning light._

_A white sheet flying through the air backed by a giggle _

_Shining green eyes, Loki's eyes, peering playfully at her from the sheets._

_Giggling as two muscular and lanky arms wrap around her waist_

_Feathered and playful kisses being laid upon her head._

_The glint of silver on one of the end two fingers on her left hand..._

Not falling... flying. Jessica Wade could feel herself rising in altitude as she cracked open an eye and saw the ground receding from her tear blurred vision almost as quickly as it had come.

_Was that..? Did I come up with that? Did he see that?_

She was shaking, terrified arms wrapped around her waist as the speed of her ascent prevented her from curling into a ball. Her face was slightly stained from the tears she couldn't prevent as she got closer and closer to the ground.

Loki's joyful smile of "She hung onto my lesson," to "Oh, my Valkyrie, please forgive me." The latter is what emerged from his worry parted lips as his eyes widened with a concern she had been convinced wasn't possible with him, no matter how much you meant to him. She could see the muttered words of magic as he walked over the edge to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she blinked away the tears she so hated.

Jessi wrapped her trembling arms around his neck as they floated about 6 feet from the ledge. "W-when I say I'm scared of falling, Loki, I don't mean that I yelp when I fall down the stairs. I mean I've woken up sweaty and screaming because I had a nightmare that I was falling. There are some nights that it's happened that I have to wake up Bruce because it's that bad and he's the only one besides Steve and Phil who really understand my fear, but he's the only one I can always depend on to be there... I usually end up crashing next to him or in his arms and it helps me sleep better. It hasn't happened since- since I met you, though." She looked up to allow her red and puffy eyes to meet his apologetic ones. The apprentice sniffed and pulled away to wipe her eyes of the tears, looking ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry; I should have held it all together easier,"

"No, no, no, my darling Valkyrie, It is I who needs to apologize. I believed that to throw you into this lesson would have been the greatest course of action, I did not take into account the sincerity of your fear, and I ask forgiveness for my shameful behavior." Loki almost refused to meet her eyes again, thoroughly ashamed of his deed.

_I was right, he does have a heart, he has shame, he has sympathy, he can love and feel. Clint's stories of a heartless Loki are shot down more and more as I get to see more sides of him._

"Loki, of course I forgive you- I love you too much not to, or not be able to." She kissed his chin and put her hands on his chest, his arms never leaving her waist. "But, I do ask that you never make me fall, and if you must make it just down the stairs, not a skyscraper."

Loki quirked an eyebrow as if he meant to raise it and closed his eyes, breaking into a smile and a small chuckle. "I give you my solemn word; I will do no such thing to you, my love."

Jessi smiled into his chest, leaning into him again and wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her ear to his chest as if listening to his heartbeat. Loki froze for a moment, as if he had never been intimately hugged before and was shocked at the feeling. Slowly, he tightened his grip on her, using his magic to sink just enough so that he could place her head in his shoulder and hold her as if he never wanted to let go.

_This is another moment I wish would go on forever. Just him and I... okay, sans the fact that my magic could falter and I could fall to my death at any second, now._

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, rotating slowly, hovering hundreds of feet above the ground with almost only each other for support. The god of mischief smelled slightly musky, but a light layer of a cool mentholy twang added to his scent. He was strong for her, standing tall and comforting her as she regained her composure, his natural odor calming her with her love and rust in the man before her. It was a while before either spoke, but it was Loki's turn to break the soothing silence surrounding them. "Are you all right, my love?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay... you wanna continue with the lesson?" She opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend and smiled as he did at the new of her recovery.

"Of course, my love. Now you have mastered rising and hovering, we can practice actual flying. Falling and diving can be another day. There are two ways of doing this." He let her go and took two steps back. "You can walk to your destination, or, the easier way, in my opinion, the most enjoyable way-" He allowed his body to be softly swept, as if by a wave, into a laying position. His body was slightly bent, keeping his head up to look at her, much like Peter Pan as he circled her. "And the quickest way to do so is to actually fly. The way you imagine a person to fly when you may close your eyes." He flipped around to stomach down and smiled goofily at her as he continued circling. "Just try it. Keep thinking of something happy," A mention of earlier died on his lips but was still seen by the young woman.

_Oh my God, does he know what I saw? Did that come from his mind instead? Oh my goodness, is he thinking- already? With- and- _

This time, the apprentice thought of the team's movie night, watching a funny movie and sitting on her boyfriend's lap because everyone had accepted him as a good guy. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, she was on her stomach like superman, from hovering like Tony a few minutes ago, with pointed toes and almost flattened out hands. The swell of confidence and amazement in her chest was visible in her eyes, making Loki's smile return as he began to float from the edge.

"Come, my love, navigation is another huge factor in flight." He chuckled as she slowly maneuvered herself to his position, glaring gently at him as he kept moving, keeping a distance.

"I don't like you," She said to him before growling and waving her arms as if she was in the water to propel herself.

The green eyed god laughed aloud. "Jessica, darling, just focus! You are in a vacuity of space and your will alone will propel you into my arms." He opened his arms in welcome as he spoke. His girlfriend shut her eyes tightly

_I want to hug him. He'll hold me and I... will... SUCCEED!_

Blue eyes shot open with a determined fire as she was slung, as if from a slingshot, towards her dark angel. The angel, however, began flying backwards at the same speed in the same direction. "Follow me, love." He smiled as he turned and raced into the city.

"Oh, no, you DON'T!" She cackled and sped after him, not even paying attention to the landmarks she was passing. The only thing passing through her mind was his fleeting form's directions.

_Left, right, dive, up, sharp tur- OH SHIT!- okay, back on track, didn't run into a wall. Up, down- where'd he go? HE'S UNDER ME! Cheeky bastard, okay, right, left, A, B, X, O, Left, left- wait that's not right!_

Stuck in her thoughts, the sudden stop by the man who she soon impacted in the back flying faster than she could possibly dream of going, was unexpected to say the least. "OOOOHHHH!" Jessica slid off of him, into the bushes below with a loud crash.

Loki floated down and helped her out of the patch and into his arms, casting a quick spell as two people ran out of the apartment building and into a moving van parked outside. He whispered to her as she took a breath to speak "Please, be silent, my darling, we are invisible to them,"

"We're done?" Came Becca's shocked tone from in front of the two of them, causing her eyes to bulge and her head to turn towards the voice.

Bruce and Becca stood in front of an empty moving van, hands on their hips, and looking as though they had been working all day to move things in. The male turned to lean on the bumper, his brown eyes ringed by a bright ring of green, though it would only be visible to those who it had been pointed out to before. "Yup," He panted, smiling at her as she turned to do the same, crossing her arms which were wrapped in a thick grey Disney Jacket. "We have finally moved every single box, into you're new apartment. It's really useful that you were already moving up here, or you'd have to go down to Miami and drive this all up here and we'd have to do this later! I'm just sorry it's so cold, you look like you're absolutely freezing."

The young woman laughed and leaned on his arm. "No, no, no, it's okay, it's good for me to get used to this weather. Now all I need to do is unpack and organize everything," She sighed before smiling wide and kissing his cheek. "You don't have to stay for that, though, if you don't want to, Bruce."

The dangerous gamma green that surrounded his irises dispersed with the kiss as a slight blush is added to his cheeks. He looked towards the 'blank' spot where Jessica and Loki stood with a goofy grin before hiding it again and slowly turning, gently kissing her cheek in return. "I would love to help you, Becky. I-If you'd want me to."

As he trailed off, Becky nodded feverously, rushing inside as he offered to close the back of the truck. When she got out of view, the "Dance of Happiness", as the team called it, he performed for himself caused her to melt before he jogged into the building.

_"He's so cute oh my god! YOU HAVE MY BLESSINGS!" _She projected into her boyfriend's mind, watching him narrow his eyes in meaningless jealousy as she stood on her own. "_Come, my young god of mischief, I have a wedding to plan, and It's not mine." _

Loki's eyebrows knitted themselves together at the thought, but soon, he was laughing at her jumping, hopping, and skipping attempts to take off from the ground level. He bit his lip as he grabbed her by the hips, and kissed the back of her neck sensually, as if they had been watching something completely different to what they just did. Goosebumps rose along her forearms as she stiffened, eyes wide with a gentle moan, beginning to float off of the ground with the thoughts running through her head. The godling chuckled into her neck, a pleasant tenor rumble, as he turned her around and took her hands, leading her backwards to the tower balcony again.

_...Wow..._


	23. Spaghetti With Loki, Becca, Some Others

**A/N: **OMG! My babies! I have not died! Please don't peg me with rotten fruit for my misbehavior! *she winces in fear as she begins to explain* I've been halfway through this chappie for quite a while now, but I had a LOT of writer's block recently, especially since school is starting in less than a month and I still have to read my second assigned reading. -_- BUT, have no fear, my lovelies, for before school lets back in I will try to make at LEAST one more chapter appear magically into my profile.

P.S: Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for some little funnies. AKA "What happens when your Fanfiction writer/history teacher mom gets ahold of your story"

The first words Jessica Samantha Wade heard on Thursday morning, was her boyfriend grumpily announcing to the room. "Next person to wish me a 'Happy Thor's Day' will suffer traumatically."

But, of course, hearing, in a way, is different from listening. The words of Coldplay's "Fix You" were passing softly through her lips and through her mind, distracting her from the sentence spoken as she turned into the penthouse living room and kitchenette in dark jeans and a royal blue and black football jersey on with "Jessi 23" printed on the back. "Happy Thor's Day everyone!" She giggled as she crossed the room, only to freeze when Bruce, Clint, Steve, Thor, Natasha and Tony looked at Loki with curious looks as his eyes widened and his face dropped all other emotion. "What, was it something I said?"

The smallest blonde took a short breath to explain, but was interrupted by the taller brunette crossing the room to kiss her on the cheek. "No, dearest, every word that passes through your divine lips is of the utmost importance to me."

The young woman in front of him blushed a deep pink as she held back, what would have been, an embarrassingly, incriminating giggle. As the taller man leaned into kiss her, a wolf whistle, obviously from Stark, but the more obvious- easier to incriminate- culprit pointing at Bruce. The god of mischief's left hand, the one facing the scientist rose to complete the earth custom of 'flipping him off' before the man's alter ego's identity was proverbially thrown into his face. The whole room watched curiously as Bruce rose both brows, anticipating the hand's next move, and chuckling as the smooth brunette smiled awkwardly and waved at him.

_Crisis averted._

"You remembered who he was, didn't you, baby?" The agent whispered, trying to hide her smirk from the man standing before her.

"Thank the allfather it, as you would say, hit me before it was too late." Jessica snorted slightly as the rest of the room when back about their respective businesses.

"Jessi, sweetheart, it's your turn to make breakfast." Steve reminded her as he walked past, the two of them exchanging a kiss on the cheek, causing Loki's chest to swell, almost jealously. He was in a navy blue, cotton, button down shirt, a simple but practical pocket on his left pectoral muscle, though it hung loosely off his lanky form with the sleeves stylishly rolled up to the elbows. It was tucked into a pair of faded, but dark black jeans, looking crisp and clean from the freshly gelled hair on his head, to the polished leather on his dark brown dress shoes.

She smiled and nodded to the soldier before calling out "Put it on a paper, how do ya'll want your eggs because we all know that otherwise I WILL forget." When the team converged on Bruce to use a page of the morning's newspaper that he wasn't reading, she dragged her boyfriend into the kitchen and took a good look at him. "Well, look who's all dressed up! Why is it that whenever I'm around you I feel like a total schlub?"

Loki smiled a bit at her, he assumed, compliment, but kissed her head with a scowl soon afterwards. "You look stunning in absolutely everything, darling. And, I was planning on going for a walk in central park later on in the afternoon, would you care to join me?"

The carefully scrawled orders of her 6 other team mates were passed across the granite island countertop to her, in Bruce's familiar shorthand. She tucked it halfway onto a cupboard so that she could read it as she cooked and began taking out ingredients. "Agh, I wish I could but I promised I'd hang out with a friend today. Before you go into the 'But, I'm your boyfriend and our plans come first' shtick, one: You just sprung the plans on me now, and Two: I haven't seen this friend, before Tuesday, in almost a decade. I know that's not much for someone who's lived for millennia, but it's a long time for me."

"I understand the situation completely, Jessica."

The named brunette sighed as she began making Tony's order or an omelet with peppers, bacon, cheese, salt and pepper, "Somehow I knew you'd fight me on th- wait, what?"

"I understand that you miss your friend, my dear. I just hope that you will introduce him or her to me and allow me to possibly have lunch with the two of you." Green eyes smiled comfortingly from across the counter and she could feel herself begin to blush a bit.

She decided the best thing to do was busy herself with the food. "Well, I want to introduce you to her, she is my best friend, and she's always given me the yay or nay on guys, usually through email or phone calls, since she's the friend in Miami."

Loki's posture became slightly more strict. She had indeed mentioned Becky before, and in a good light, but in the conversation that led to their first kiss and a week and a half of estrangement, and he seemed visibly curious to meet one of the only people to accept her for what she is back at her original home. "If the two of you will have me, I'd be delighted to meet her over lunch. I would even make the entrée, if you would permit me." The godling chuckled. "If this woman gives you her blessing or wards you off of a man in relationships, I would like to stay upon her good side."

She giggled and handed him a mug to make himself a drink. "Since she's my best friend, I'd like it if you stayed on her good side, no matter what, babe."

"But of course, darling. And, erm, what am I to do with this?"

"Baby, do you see that silver machine with the water tank on the side?" The junior agent gestured behind her with her right hand, the other occupied with holding the pan steady and a spatula, at the Keurig coffee maker in the corner. "Open the lid-y thingy and make sure there's nothing in it. Then, place the cup in the divot and press the 'Brew' Button. Hot water will go from the tank and into the cup, and you can make tea for yourself."

The god nodded to her curtly, muttering something about "I can work an inferior Midgardian machine... why not just take the water directly from the tank?" As he, surprisingly, followed her instructions and burnt himself with the water spilling into the cup. Loki hissed, grabbing his hand and holding it close to his chest as Thor burst into the kitchen.

"I will save you, brother!" He bellowed as he promptly picked up the offending machine, threw it to the floor, and proceeded to demolish it with his hammer that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

_Where the hell does he keep that thing!? All he's wearing are jeans and a greyish T-shirt!_

"NO! Christ, Thor! Why did you have to destroy my BRAND SPANKING NEW Coffee maker?!" Tony cried as he leapt into the kitchen to see what he could salvage. "First Captain Ameri-dork, then you, then the parakeet, Nat, Bruce, and now you again! All of you are just out to keep me from having my daily fix, aren't you?" Tony pouted as he was forced to throw his, now pancake flat, coffee maker into the trash.

Murmuring to Steve to flip Tony's omelet, Jessica brought a soup pan from the cupboard. She filled it 3/4ths of the way to the top and put it on a hot burner and turned the heat up so that it would boil faster. "I watched my grandmother do this every morning when I was a toddler. She babysat me while mom and dad worked." Taking the coffee grounds, that no one knew they had, and a box of tea from the pantry, she placed 8 mugs on the table, putting a teaspoon of coffee grounds in 6 of them, and a tea bag in the remaining two. The room was still absolutely silent as she worked, pouring boiling water into all of them and setting a timer for 3 minutes on the microwave, using the same magic she had used to clean, to stir the coffee grounds into the water as the tea soaked. "You don't always need tech to get want you want, Tony. You know for a fact that if you really wanted it, you would have come up with something to make it work. You are a genius after all."

The timer going off almost audibly flipped a switch. She quietly thanked Steve and took back the stove, the captain serving Tony his omelet and the one he had made for Natasha during the silence, as the room began with its usual chatter and friendly banter. Loki still stood quietly behind her, though, watching her every move with curiosity. "You handled that well, my love. I would have thought you to have stayed silent in a moment as such, but you may have 'saved the day' in a way, by saving us all from Anthony's depleted moodiness."

"He has a coffee machine on his floor and the lab; he would have gotten his coffee from somewhere anyways." She sighed slightly and began cracking the eggs for the omelet to sustain her friend's super soldier sized appetite.

* (^ ^) _cU~~ *

_Eeeeeep, she's coming! I'm going to see her, and hug her, and *GASP* she has no idea about Loki. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, how do I fix this?_

Jessica ran about in her living room, making sure everything was absolutely perfect for the young woman traveling to spend the day with her. Their reunion being only the day before, she wanted to make their next day together as close to absolutely perfect as she could.

Her lover was occupied in the penthouse living room, supposedly making the entreè for this afternoon's meal, but she hadn't checked up on him in the past hour. Bruce was in her kitchen, cleaning up the mess she had accidentally made while mixing lemonade. During which, the mixing spoon that has been enchanted to stir the drink as she finished manually cleaning, attacked him for disturbing its work. Afterwards leaving her blushing madly with a small lecture about "This is why Fury wants you to train before taking you out to the field."

The clock struck noon in tune to at least two pounding hearts, Bruce and Jessica's, as they preoccupied themselves with the television, lying in wait for Becca to arrive. The apprentice walked into her bedroom or retrieve her cell phone, the good doctor taking the chance to, almost mischievously change the channel. Speedy and fluent Spanish flowed from the speakers in the living room, the only word she could truly catch to identify the channel being "Wapa!"

"Bruce, what the hell have you done?" She furrowed her brows as she scurried up to her friend on the couch.

"I found this Puerto Rican news channel, sound familiar?" He asked, a kind smile hinting on his face as she looked at the screen, eyes growing wide in recognition as a man broadcast the news with a life sized woman puppet as his co-host.

"Oh my God, this is La Comay News! My grandfather watched it all the time when I was a kid." She laughed heartily grabbing for the remote. "Bruce, change it! I'm not fluent enough to follow Spanish news, but USA on or something. It's Thursday so the probably have an NCIS marathon on."

He laughed but changed it to an English news channel, focusing their stories on the rioting overseas. Sighing as she slumped into the chair, they simply turned the TV off. "At least the Spanish news we could pull of a 'Mystery Science Theater 2000' type thing." His comment caused her to chuckle, bringing the mood back up before her excitement skyrocketed at Jarvis' announcement of her best friend's arrival.

Even the room itself seemed to crackle with the ora of her excitement as she rushed to stand by the elevator door, the light indicating the car was intended for her floor. The young woman stepped out of the metal carrier and beamed at her best friend, arms opened wide, though wrapped in thick pink coat sleeves, running towards her for a hug, which was mightily welcomed. "Good afternoon, best friend," She giggled into Jessi's arms as she was almost crushed in excitement.

Bruce stood awkwardly near the couch, smiling at the exchange as she returned the greeting, and added. "Here, let me take your coat, you'll overheat in la casa horno de Stark."

Bruce chuckled at her comment, finally building the courage to speak. "Tony might set it to high temperatures this time of year, but it's not always an oven." He smiled and walked toward the taller of the two women, holding out his hand for her to shake in greeting, but did not fight the hug and kissed cheek he earned in a familiar Spanish welcome. One that he had been re-acquainted with when he began living with Jessica.

"Good afternoon, Bruce," Becky blushed slightly at his almost cleverly concealed goofy grin. "I hope my little sister, here, hasn't been bothering you."

Jessi walked out of the small linen closet that she had hung the pink parca as she opened her mouth. "HA! You know for a fact that I'm almost a month older than you are, and no, I would never bother poor Brucie-bye, Él tiene bastante en su plato como es, vivir con nosotros dementes."

Becca laughed outright and Bruce had to force down his own smile as he replied. "I resent that remark, and I thought you weren't fluent enough to keep up with spanish news."

"Which news? Like, news from whatever motherland that you may come?" Bruce nodded and Becca looked almost sympathetically at her friend. "Ohhh, no, you have to keep up with the slang and the speed and- well, it's best if it were your mother tongue. And, anyone who grew up with Jessi can assure you, Spanish was not her first language."

About to defend herself once more, the shortest of the three took a breath before Jarvis' cool tenor reverberated through the speakers. "Miss Wade, Master Stark would like me to inform you that your "pet" has finished making enough food to feed a small country if he so wished."

Jessica face palmed and blushed. "Tell Tony that, If my so called "pet" has made so much food, I expect everyone thinks it's for them and is crowding around the table. We'll be right up." She turned to her best friend and the good doctor, beaming. "We're taking a small field trip up the stairs and we'll eat lunch and introduce you to the rest of the fam."

Becca had jumped considerably, when Jarvis had spoken from nowhere, grabbing Bruce's arm in fear, to which he smiled and quietly explained. "No need for alarm, Becca, this is Jarvis. He's the Avengers -well Tony's- artificial intelligence butler."

"Oh, um, hello Jarvis." The assistant tried hesitantly, but smiled when Jarvis actually answered.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Night."

It was less than a ten minute trip, afterwards, to wait for the elevator and head three floors up to the penthouse, conversing about Becky's experience moving into a Stark owned establishment, and how Doctor Banner had been "Kind enough to even help me unpack most of my necessities. Plus offer to come again if I ever needed anything." A comment that made the tips of Bruce's ears tint pink, and cause him to murmur a kind hearted reply about how he had enjoyed her company. Introductions started with the two biggest men in the Tower (who happen to be two of the most gentlemanly Avengers, both blonde as well), Steve and Thor, who had both smiled and introduced themselves without argument. Thor kissed her knuckles gently in the customary Asgardian introduction, looking up to see her blushing and gently, but playfully, winking at her obvious flustered state. Steven, on the other hand, held out his hand in a relaxed attention position, giving her his trademark I-might-be-Captain-America-but-that-doesn't-mean-I 'm-not-a-bit-shy smile, and gave his name gently as she shook it. Both men, however, offered to show her to her seat.

In the background, though, Jessica saw a familiar look on Bruce's face, a look she had worn a few times herself and hated seeing on any of her loved ones' expression. A hollow sort of look at read "I didn't have a prayer anyways." Like a baby book.

_Nooooooo! Bruce! You can still win her heart! Don't feel bad!_

Becca respectfully declined their invitations, much to his apparent surprise, instead choosing to wrap her arm in Bruce's and smile gently up at him. He, though more surprised than anyone else in the situation, smiled back as be led her to the makeshift tables that were still set up around the couches from breakfast time and sat next to her politely in the center of the couch. Thor took to the recliner closest to Becca as he began a friendly, but not intrusive, conversation with the newcomer.

The apprentice hurried into the kitchen, signaled by Steven, to check up on Loki, preparing for the worst. Though, when she got there, the warm scent of pasta, meat, and tomatoes wafted through the air as she discovered her boyfriend in the kitchen, unharmed, with Tony Stark by his side. Stark had chosen a job for himself of pouring drinks to match the freshly made, obviously from scratch seeing from the equipment that was splayed across the counters, spaghetti.

The billionaire turned to her and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Jess, does Becca drink? Because, I have some nice Italian Pinot Noir I've been dying to try."

"Sorry, Tony, she doesn't really drink often, and she doesn't drink soda either. We- well at least she and I if you don't want to quietly assimilate- will be casually feasting on-" She opened the fridge and cocked her head with a smile as she pulled out grape juice. "The same thing, but with less of an alcoholic content." She giggled as she poured plain grape juice into two wine glasses with gold rims and a frosted pattern to the goblet part of the glass.

She felt Loki looming over her almost a second before he wrapped freshly washed, and dry hands around her waist and gently kissed the tip of her ear. "I wanted to make a good impression. Unlike my adoptive 'brother', in my youth I took lessons with a cheif, as well as practiced my magical craft. Pasta og kjøttsaus was one recipe that I memorized enough not to need a cheif's scroll to complete."

Smiling widely, she nuzzled the back of her head into his shoulder lovingly, and chuckled out a response. "It looks a lot like the Earth dish called 'Spaghetti and Meat Sauce', baby."

"Well, that would be the translation, now that I have put some thought into the matter. I do hope that I have prepared it right-" The ending sounded almost nervous to her ears, but she couldn't exactly place the newfound emotion.

"I'm sure it'll taste absolutely wonderful, baby, come, help me put the finishing touches on it and we can have proper introductions.

** (-: =3 **

"Alright boys, the food is done. Steve, dear, can you help Tony and I pass out the plates. Loki, could you please pass out the drinks? There's only one glass of wine, the rest is simple juice and Thor has said before he prefers beer with Spaghetti." The apprentice smiled as she began placing plates in their makeshift dining area for the seven of them. The Black Widow and Hawkeye had left the evening before for their mission instead of beforehand as everyone had believed, and the Captain had merely been called in to have him debriefed and to give advice.

Becky's posture seemed to straighten at her best friend's boyfriend's name, obviously in an un-placeable familiarity, one that earned one of Bruce's hands to softly cover her's in a reassurance that there was no danger. Loki walking in front of her and placing her drink on the table, smiling politely the entire time, caused her fear to visibly rise from the view of the apprentice, but she hid it well with a smile and a murmur of thanks.

Jessica, one she made sure everything was set, stood in front of the group and met eyes with her long lost friend. "Becky, I wanted you to meet someone especially, today. You heard, a few days ago, Clint announce something about my boyfriend- which I'm actually surprised you haven't asked Bruce or I yet to spill about who it was. Well, this is Loki." The young woman's brows furrowed as the pale man gently offered his hand to her with a smile as the gears slowly clicked into place.

"Loki..." Her eyes grew wide and she straightened to her full height as she visibly swallowed. "You're the man who tried to take over New York-" She smiled and politely excused herself as she dragged Jessica off into the kitchen. "I knew you liked the bad boys, Jessi, but this is a whole new level. He's dangerous!"

"Becca, he's changed! Its been two years and he's been punished for his actions. He's- He teaches me how to use my powers so that I don't hurt anyone. He's never hurt me and-" The smaller of the two sighed, looking down. "And I love him very much. The Avengers had much of the same response that you did when we told them... I don't blame you, I'd act the same way, but I beg you to trust me." She looked up again and took one of the science major's hand in hers as she locked with her eyes. "He is a kind, loving, and intelligent man with a heart of gold that would surprise even his own parents if he was given the chance. All I'm asking of you is to give him that chance. Let him 'Wow' you like he's wow-ed so many others."

The green eyes ahead of her softened and she was kissed on the temple. "Okay, I'll give him a chance. But, only because I love you."

The elder smiled and kissed the other's cheek in thanks as she led her out to the common area once again. Becca held out her hand and smiled, this time more genuinely. "I'm so sorry for my momentary lapse; I had to speak to my bestie. I'm Becca Night, but you can call me Becky."

**Разрыв строки**

Lunch went way better than expected, if anyone had to be honest, but after the initial shock of who the green eyed man who seemed merely European truly was, everything had gone smoothly. The interrogation had been expected by everyone except for the man in question, but he answered the queries put to him with as much honesty as he was allowed to muster. Some Topics were of a classified nature (and everyone knew that except for Becca), but he was smooth in his truths and covers the same. The seven all sat, now, wrapped tightly in coats and blankets, and talking on the roof in the freezing February weather.

"You gave up a job at Oscorp to work at Stark industries?" Bruce asked with wide and amused eyes as he smiled at Becky.

"Well, yeah, I had put my application in for both internships. I actually got the spot at Oscorp so I was going to move up here anyways, but when Mr. St- Tony sent the invitation for the face-to-face final interview, I couldn't resist seeing how far I could really get. And, when I actually got the job, I sent Mr Osborn a kind letter stating that I would not be able to make it for my internship and that he could give up my internship to someone who needed it more than I." The scientist in training looked at the sorceress in training and giggled a bit as Tony pitched in.

"I would be flattered, but I really don't blame you. Oscorp is a pretty prestigious organization, but SI really does take the icing right off the cake."

"Tony!" Bruce scolded gently as everyone laughed. "Forgive his bluntness, Becky, He's just like that."

"Oh, don't worry, Bruce, I'll get more than used to it while working here, I'm sure."

Jessica, knowing better, scoffed playfully. "You'd think, but the funny thing is, it's like a virus. As he gets to know you, his snark mutates and learns to penetrate your immunity even more." She leaned into her boyfriend's touch as the sun waned in the sky.

She could see the admiration and adoration in Bruce's eyes as he listened to Becca's laughter and she could tell how surprised and delighted he was when she leaned into him to ask him a quiet question.

_Today went amazingly. AND, I can deduce that Bruce and Becky are into each other, which is more than I could have hoped for. Mission 1 has been a success. Now, if only I had any more control over anything than merely observing... and I wonder if Loki looked at me the way Bruce does Becky? If he did, does he still? Eh, I'll just have to live long enough to figure out the answer._

A quiet giggle escaped Jessica's lips, knowing that she would enjoy the rest of her even even more than she had even anticipated than when Tony announced. "Jarvis found stuff for s'mores!"

Both Becca's and Jessi's head popped off of Bruce's and Loki's shoulders at the mention of the delicacy and simultaneously called. "DIBBS!"

_And, we still think alike_

**A/N:** As I promised, babies, in reward for your waiting- My mother- moms2398. She did this four different times. And so, I present them to you as an offering of peace.

And suddenly Tony streaked through the room in nothing but boxer briefs yelling "I AM the wonderful Wizard of Oz! Fly my monkeys, FLY!"

Jessica straightened. Frowning at the billionaire's disappearing form, she took a breath. "Okay _that_ just happened."

Before she could finish the room, Thor appeared, wearing pajamas that were blue with odd shaped white dots and announced "I cannot understand why small children with large heads, a dog and a small yellow bird that does not fly well should be named after a shelled nut...explain this 'Peanuts' to me."

That's when Jessica realized the dots were actually images of "Snoopy"...

Suddenly, Tony Stark appeared in his underwear, yet again, babbling about Flying Monkeys and the Wizard of Oz. Nary a breath passed when Thor appeared again in Snoopy pajamas and the three strangers in columns of light appeared again.

Jessica sighed. Sat on the couch and waited for the spectacle to pass, once more. Shaking her head, she wondered what was going on in the universe today...

"You've been Loki'd again!"

Suddenly there was a coalescence of light in three columns in the center of the living room. The lights solidified into the forms of three men. The blond one in the center looked around.

The dark one to his right read something on a box at his hip. "Captain, these are not the coordinates we intended."

The blond in the front smiled. "Sorry." He spoke into a cell phone like device. "Scotty, bring us back."


End file.
